Another Chance
by moondustangel
Summary: Harry goes to the Forbidden Forest to die in order to save everyone however when he dies he's met with a shock and is given another chance to relive his life very differently. Choosing to relive his life he must contend with the heartbreak that comes with knowing that nothing has ever been as he had thought it was. Select Weasley and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Going back again

**Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it and please read and review thanks love Moon x**

Harry walked into the forest and he knew it was his time to die. He was prepared to die by now if it meant he saved others. He had already lost too many people close to him. Fred, Tonks, Sirius, Remus and his parents to name but a few. As he stood there he waited for Voldermort to turn around. He did and before Harry could even think he was surrounded by a blinding white light. Struggling to understand what was going on he realised he was in Heaven. Sirius had been right he didn't even feel a thing. "So this is Heaven huh!" he mused aloud jumping as there was a thunderous laugh from behind him.

He turned around and saw a man standing behind him looking half way between amused and highly pissed off. "Sir excuse me but who are you and where am I? I hope I didn't disturb you?" he asked the man nervously. "Harry James Potter my name is Nigel R Grimm or as my other name or title goes your personal guardian angel. This is Heaven indeed but the reason why it's empty is because it was never your time to die. Quite frankly I am an organised and controlled man being quite meticulous with how I work and I hate disorder. Dumbledore himself has caused me so much disorder with how much he manipulated and controlled you and your life that it's not even funny any more. Fate is quite pissed off with me as through his manipulating he affected various aspects of your life. I need to ask do you know anything about soul mates or soul bonds?" at this Harry looked shocked.

"I never new fate was a person! Oh wow! As for what you said about Dumbledore I'm quite confused. I know people have soul mates and as far as I know a soul bond means you marry the person involved am I right?" he asked nervously. "Oh yes her name is Evangeline Von Fete. As for Dumbledore we'll get to that in a moment as I'm not surprised you're confused. Now as for the soul bond they are rare indeed and as Evangeline has informed me you should have had one but never did because of Dumbledore's meddling. Speaking of which you were fated to have soul bond with someone special you know. Dumbledore's manipulations saw to it that you never got with her. I can now tell you that this girl is Hermione Jean Granger."

"What? Hermione, oh wow she's so hot! um ok lets focus a moment. But I am highly confused as I feel nothing for her. Why is that? I mean I do believe you I just fail to understand why I feel nothing for her now. In fact the fact that you mentioned her at all is turning my stomach even though I don't want it to" said Harry frowning deeply.

"You can blame Molly Catherine Weasley for that one which I'll get into just now. You'll soon see what happened. Now moving on for a moment as I said beforehand you were never meant to die so I am left with a choice which you must make. I can either return you right now to your own time and you can defeat and be free of Voldermort once and for all or I can send you back to the past with all of your memories up to now plus three special gifts of your own choice. Note these gifts can be anything bar me killing anyone. The choice is do you want to stay in your own timeline or go back to the past?"

"I have a few questions first. I need to know what natural abilities I have if any at all. I also need to know what you meant when you said earlier on that Dumbledore manipulated me and my life? I lastly need to know if you can affect certain choices that someone will make in the future if I ask you to."

"First off I need to address your last question because I need to understand what you are referring to" he said seriously. "In my past Neville Longbottom had a toad he was forever loosing and he had his fathers wand which made him very nervous and without confidence. Should I choose to return to the past I was wondering if you could see to it that he gets an owl and his own wand. I only ask because I care deeply for him and I feel that his lack of his own proper wand made him have absolutely no confidence performing every aspect of magic quite poorly!" stated Harry seriously.

"I had thought you might ask me something much more serious then that but it can easily be done at the drop of a hat should you decide to go back. I will now tell you that you have the ability of natural healing and the control of the element of water. As I mentioned beforehand Dumbledore meddled in your life and prevented you from having these talents amongst other things which pissed Evangeline off royally. He paid the Weasley family using your own money that he stole from the main Potter vaults to make them befriend you and keep you limited in your freedom and your thoughts. The only Weasley's who did not know about the money and actually supported you were Arthur, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. I am sorry to say Molly, Ronald, and Percy all wanted your money more then anything else all accept for Ginerva who was also promised to you in a marriage contract created by Molly and Albus. She just wanted you to be able to tell everyone else they could never have you as money was not really a concern to her controlling you was. Albus never asked your legal guardians the Dursley's if he could do this and proceeded to anyway in essence making the whole contract null and void and highly illegal."

"There is no reason why Molly Weasley should have had your Vault key as you could have asked someone in Gringotts to keep it safe for you. Albus gave it to her so she could continue to take money from you without your knowledge. It is no coincidence she helped you on to the platform as Dumbledore instructed her to do so in order that you make best friends with her son Ronald. Ronald was instructed to befriend you making you hate everything about Slytherin based from what you learned of the so called evil house from what he told you about it. As we're on the subject of houses Dumbledore made the hat choose to put Hermione and yourself in Gryffindor and Luna in Ravenclaw. None of you should have been in Gryffindor. Contrary to what you believe while Gryffindor really suited you all of you were in fact supposed to go to Ravenclaw house for how smart you are. I know you had to hold back your smartness for Dudley's sake at home but Ronald made you enrol in the more lax shall we say courses with him so you would never achieve much educationally in the magical world either."

"As you'll remember he hated anything about studying and reading and would often choose to play wizards chess his one sole outstanding achievement in life in order to evade learning. He is rather the chess master after all. Furthermore he didn't always pass courses but because he was poisoning you and Hermione in the way he wanted him to Dumbledore often made sure to mark it in the books that he passed every exam. It was a reward for all he'd done plus of course the money he was already getting from your vaults curtsey of Mr Banker Dumbledore. In order to properly explain myself I will need you to accompany me as we view various memories together so you can see what he was really like and understand what I really mean!"

Harry was most shocked but agreed to watch the various memories and make up his mind on the matter later on.

 _Albus you can't seriously be considering leaving him here I've watched this family and they are the worst sort of muggles I've ever seen. Their son kicked his mother up and down the streets all day long looking for sweets and never stopped having tantrums and hitting her throughout the day without reprimand I might add. Harry will not be safe here among these animals who like to call themselves proper muggles. Surely there must be somewhere, anywhere that he can go?_

 _Minerva I am not surprised to see you here. Alas I fear that as he is now a celebrity in our world for being the only child to have ever survived the killing curse the boy who lived he is most safe here. He would never be safe amongst our people and so it's best if he is away from the dangers of this new celebrity status. I want him to remain normal without all of this fame going to his head and corrupting him or making him become evil. He will be safest here and I have already cast charms on the house preventing anyone from finding him here. He won't receive fan mail either as I've seen to it with a charm that the letters will never reach him. It is just for his safety and the greater good alone that I do this. Let's leave him here with a letter. There we are. Hagrid don't look so sad after all it's not really goodbye is it. We'll see him in ten years._

 _Albus I really don't feel he is safe here. What kind of man leaves a baby on the doorstep in the middle of November? Please reconsider Albus! And what of his scar? Aren't you going to remove it?_

 _Enough Minerva! His basket has a heat charm on it and he'll be staying here and that's my final decision! As for his scar I'll be leaving it there as it'll be useful to him one day. I have one in the shape of the London underground on my leg from years ago and it's served me well. Let's go now!_ OBLIVITATE! He had called out removing the whole incident from her mind. This did explain why she always seemed to know nothing.

"You see Harry how Hagrid and Minerva didn't want to leave you there but as usual Dumbledore pushed it too far and they had no apparent choice but to leave you there. You must understand at this point they would have felt they had no choice but to obey him. As well as that he altered their minds removing their memories of that night. He would want them to assume that you had been with a loving family like you had never actually been. It was a bit of a cover your ass thing on his part as he wanted no one to remember how negligent he'd been. Now take my arm and let's move on" said Nigel taking them to Dumbledore's office.

 _It is as I feared Hagrid. The muggles have started to ignore the letters we've been sending them and have moved away to an island in the middle of the ocean to escape us. I'm Albus fucking Dumbledore, who actually believes they could hide from me and succeed? I will always know where young Harry is a I've been tracking him with my metal spinning puffer statue. It's just for his safety as you understand. You will have no choice but to go and get Harry and bring him to Diagon Alley to get his school things before he must leave on the train. Here is his key for his vault. Don't loose this please and here please pick up the philosopher stone for me as well as I'll be housing it here and away from Voldermort this year. Give Harry his train ticket but don't tell him how to get onto the platform as I've arranged for someone to meet him there who'd love to be the first person to help him on to the train platform. Ensure he gets everything oh and Hagrid have a nice time._

 _Yes Professor Dumbledore sir I will and you look after yourself now while I'm gone. See you later on._

"You see Harry he even had that arranged as well now we're going to stay here and move on in time a bit as this part you need to see!"

 _Albus thank you for the cheque or should I say thank you Harry. Me and Arthur were even able to get a new kitchen to my delight. Don't worry I've cursed him to believe it's always looked that way. The children are firmly in their place and know well to not interfere. The older kids suspected something but I've told them I was able to modify a household cleaning charm and that it makes the counter tops look good as new. I have brought Ronald and Ginerva here sir what do you need them to do? I trust you wanted them to do something as you asked me to bring them here with me tonight. They are under a silencing spell and so they can't hear us right now. Don't worry I'll only remove it when you tell me to sir. And please don't worry if they seem shy or afraid as they WILL do what ever it is you ask of them and I WILL personally see to it that they do._

 _Molly that is great news. Harry's money was only wasting away in his vaults especially those he doesn't know about. I mean he would only waste it on himself buying stupid and expensive trinkets when he could be and will be supporting in raising an entire family. The extra money will help and this way he is giving back to the greater good as that is my main concern you are aware. Now I need you to go to the train station on the morning school starts and shout out very loudly about watching out for the muggles in the area and that platform nine and three quarters is ahead. I've asked Hagrid to tell him nothing about it stating that he will have someone waiting for him who'd love the honour for themselves. This way I can insure he becomes best friends with Ronald and that Ginerva's future can be secure. Don't worry your family will get all of his money when he marries Ginerva and you'll be rich Molly!"_ At this the woman squealed in joy her eyes lighting up greedily.

 _Now Molly you may remove your children from the charm as they've waited long enough. Good now Ronald and Ginerva welcome to our conversation. I need you Ginerva to know that there is a marriage contract between yourself and young Harry Potter but because he lives now with muggles he will not understand it. He may even try to resist it but he is not allowed to do so and so I am giving Ronald here love potions to feed him in your absence. You will be able to do it when you come here next year and from then onwards. He needs to be forced into this even if he doesn't want it. He may well try to go for another student a Hermione Jean Granger and this is where Ronald comes in. I have placed your name on a contract to marry her. I will charm her parents to agree or else. She will have no choice either in this matter as she must be forced to submit to you. She is a muggleborn with no money in our world but I have foreseen in a dream I had that she and mister Potter would try to love each other which although a dream I cannot allow._

 _Now shut up and be happy to get an easy and cheap wife who will with a few potions do whatever you tell her to happily. Here is five thousand galleons each from Harry's own account to spend solely on yourselves. Consider it a payment for the future tasks you will be completing. Ronald you must become his best friend no matter what and he must be made to believe all Slytherins are evil people so he will not be in that house. You will continue to get his money without his knowledge because it's for his own safety. Buy yourselves something pretty. You may go now. Molly do you agree to do as I have previously asked?_

 _Yes Albus I see the benefit to my family and trust me the worm won't escape. I will be richer then Malfoy and I will have that money! Don't worry about Arthur and my oldest children as I've charmed them to ignore all we do. I'll be sure to guide him. See you later on._

"As you can see he planned it all. We up here that is Evangeline, Morton and I decided to send him that dream hoping that by doing so he would realise how serious it would be to tamper with you and leave you alone but alas he did not. In fact I must apologise as this only seemed to spur him on further which is not what any of us wanted. I mentioned Morton who is death. He deals in death all the time and it is him who has informed us you were not to die. As I have my conditions so too has he and you'll meet him and Eva later on. We don't need to see any more but there is one final thing you must see."

 _Ronald Weasley! What is the meaning of this? Why has Harry started to have feelings for Miss Hermione Granger? If you do not rectify it I will immediately and you can kiss all that money goodbye! You screw this up Weasley and Harry will soon be thinking on his own which I can't have. He's currently dim for some reason better known to himself. Ensure he stays ignorant of the truth or else my position as chief warlock of the Wizengamot will be of great interest to you._

 _Sorry Dumbledore sir I'll try harder I swear please don't take away my money or anything! I'll do anything you say! I'll even make Harry more stupid then he is now! He's a selfish git with all that money and not once does he ever even buy himself anything with it. He'd rather have the money stashed in his vaults where no one can get it but we will get it. We'll get it all and then when we've sucked him dry of all his funds he can be simply poisoned and let out at a later time._

 _Mr Weasley! Harry Potter must remain alive so he can die at the right time I've told you this before. You know it's because of Tom Riddles horcruxes and you already know of the prophecy. I'll be telling him the prophecy next year and all about the horcruxes the year after that or maybe at the same time I've not decided yet. Have you told him or anyone you're a parselmouth yet? If you haven't then don't as I don't want him to know you entered the chamber of secrets and rendered the basilisk corpse for parts or money. I've tallied up we raised more then ten million galleons. The school will be vastly improved because of it. As you helped me out you can have two hundred thousand galleons for yourself. The rest is going to me I mean uh my school. You may go!_

By now Harry was fuming and could barely think straight. "As I essentially caused him to think of going after Hermione with that dream we sent him I have decided to add in a sweetener to the deal I offered earlier. I will now give you four requests about yourself plus two other persons whom these will apply to and I will be keeping all Horcruxes with me including that inside your scar so Morton can have them. He is often telling me how angry he is that Tom Riddle keeps cheating him. No more. He will be mortal from now on it's the least we can do to rectify the situation. The monitor that Dumbledore has in his office tracking the horcruxes will tell him that an unknown large surge of magic killed all of them which were connected including the one in your scar. I want to see what he will do then. If you return you will be doing so without the horcruxes. What is your decision as after this you must meet Eva and then Morton?" asked Nigel calmly.

"I have decided to go back to the past. My first request is to have a perfect body for my age. This includes perfect hair, teeth, eyesight, muscles etc. I want it to appear to everyone as though I've never needed glasses and that I've always looked so healthy. For my second request I want the trace removed from me permanently so I can perform magic whenever or wherever I am without there ever being any consequences and so that no one can ever try to apply the trace on me ever again with or without my knowledge. For my third request I want protection from all spells that are not practised in the classroom obviously asides from death. This means people in class could use any spells on me but once outside the classroom the only spell that will work on me is the death curse."

"My fourth and final request is to have perfect wandless magic and occlumency abilities which can be beaten by no one and I'd like the Gringotts key Hagrid has to be a fake as well. I'd also like to extend these to Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood as my friends. I was also wondering if it's possible to key in a compulsion charm to keep people away from you or to stop doing certain things. Is there anything else you need?" he asked Nigel.

"Ok I have some things to tell you before you leave. To answer your question yes you can do both of those things with a compulsion charm. I have decided to leave your now broken wand here with me. When you go back to the past you will be able to get your new different wand at Ollivanders as normal although it won't have the trace on it nor will Hermione's or Luna's. Your new wand will have a dragon heartstring core and will be ebony. As you requested beforehand Neville will now get his own wand and owl. Now remove your glasses and both you, Luna and Hermione will have perfect vision and bodies but be aware as when you next see them you will all look quite different I imagine. You will all have access to and total control of your accounts in Gringotts now because of your earlier request about Hagrid having a fake vault key. Hermione's family had two ancestral accounts in the bank with 900 billion galleons in it. The only reason there is so much money there is because no one has touched it in century's so the interest has just been piling onto it. She will have a family ring and cloak but she will still be muggle born despite being the lady of a noble and ancient home. The only person who will ever be able to access your vaults is you unless you tell the bank you want someone else to be able to access it as well. I should tell you now that the girls Luna included will be coming back from the past and remembering everything that has happened as well. I am afraid they died and Morton will be able to tell you how."

"They have seen all that I have shown you plus some things of their own with their own guardian angels. No spells or potions can affect any of you and none of you has the trace nor ever will have it no matter who tries to pin it on you. All of you have now got immaculate wandless abilities and occlumency. I have decided to give all of you the perfect body. Your height will grow naturally as it should and so no one will notice the different or shall I say slightly more defined looking body as I have charmed you all to go unnoticed by anyone in this way. This also means that you will be able to do more mature spells and have more mature conversations without anyone ever paying it any attention. Off you go now Harry as Eva is waiting!" said Nigel before Harry was blinded by a light shortly.

Opening his eyes once again once again he was sitting in a throne like chair looking at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Wow you're so extremely beautiful. Are you Evangeline or should I call you madam fate? I'm sorry I'm just not sure how to address someone of such extreme importance" he stuttered in awe.

"Yes Harry James Potter I am Evangeline and you may simply refer to me as Eva. Thank you for being so polite however as not everyone I meet is. I assume Nigel told you everything however I have more to add to what he has said. As result of Dumbledore's meddling and as a way of apologising myself I will now allow you to change any two things you like about a random set of people I give you. The only reason I can allow you to do this is because Dumbledore manipulated your life so much. Had he not done so you wouldn't get this opportunity. The best thing is I have to do whatever you tell me so have a field day. I feel it is only fair to do this. Ok I have made my mind up and you can change any two things you like about the lives of following people: The Dursleys, Dolores Umbridge, Luna Lovegood, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Rita Skeeter and finally Yaxley" said Eva smiling brightly at his look of sudden enthusiasm.

"Ok I want the Dursleys to be well off financially with a four bedroomed house with each bedroom containing a walk in closet and an en suite with me having one of those rooms. The second thing I want is for there to be a compulsion charm on me which makes them give me anything I ask them for without question and so that they get physically ill every time they think of doing anything horrible to me. Rita Skeeter is to be trapped in a mason jar for a week each time she thinks of publishing something untruthful about me and or my friends. She is to have enough money to be content so she does not feel the compulsion to do the wrong thing so much. Luna Lovegood is to be in my year at school with extreme confidence and nothing inhibiting her magical core like I suspect she's had in the past. Anyone who bullies Luna is to break out in puss filled boils which don't go away until they apologise to her. Peter Pettigrew is to end up in the Ministry Atrium every time he tries to aparate or floo anywhere. He is to become unable to stop spouting the truth about what he did when he gets there" Harry said before thinking some more and continuing.

"Hmm now for Severus Snape I'd like him to not harbour any bad feelings towards me because of how awfully my dad treated him at school. Secondly I'd like him to be in sheer agony for just five minutes publicly so that when the pain wears off he's no longer a death eater for some strange reason and can not explain why either. Having said that I'd like Voldermort to have sent him a howler stating that as Snape is too good and weak as he could never really seriously harm anyone that he's letting him go from the death eater core and that he's to stay away from him forever because his good and kind nature disgusts him so much" here Harry paused to think about it some more.

"Hmm I'd like Dolores Umbridge to be severely slapped every time she thinks of harming anyone she believes to be below her and I'd like her to use her own blood for all blood quills she tries to use to harm anyone else so she is permanently scarred and not them. Yaxley is to be fired from the Ministry believing that he hates the ministry and wants nothing to do with it or the Wizengamot. He should believe they feel the same way about him. Next I want him to leave a vault with three quarters exactly of his own funds in the bank for Frederick and George Weasley under the name of Gideon Prewett with the instructions that it is to solely be used to open a joke shop and create joke items. I want it to appear as though Gideon Prewett has left the boys this money for only the boys and so that Molly Weasley cannot get her hands on it. I want Yaxley however to have no memory of ever doing this as well as the goblins so it will seem genuine. It is to be dated just before Gideon Prewett passed away. Just out of curiosity how much money has he in total Yaxley I mean?" he asked her smiling.

"Yaxley has 1,000 billion galleons and so if he gives three quarters of that to the Weasley twins it will be seven hundred and fifty billion galleons they receive. All of what you ask has been done and I am amazed you have not asked for anything too major. I have changed things however with the Dursleys. They will feel and be sick each time they try to do anything bad to you but it will not be limited to just vomiting and also they will now want to give you everything you ask for. To help you further I've had Dobby fired from the Malfoy family and so he is currently free for you to bond with as you were always meant to. Don't worry about Hermione understanding about it all as we've explained to her all about house elves and so she finally gets it. Do you have any questions for me before you go on to Mort?" she asked him seriously.

"Yes Nigel mentioned my soul bond? Is that still going to happen? He told me no one will notice our appearances changing slightly either and said we can talk about things that have been openly without anyone understanding or noticing us do it. My question is how do we go about setting and finalising the bond? Do you know what I will need to do as I have no clue about women?" he asked her now suddenly very nervous.

"Yes I do. The bond will occur and be sealed with true loves kiss. Once completed I can tell you that you will feel all that she does and vice versa as well as being able to communicate telepathically with her. You will be receiving your own personal suite at school which Dumbledore will have no choice but to grant you. Please note also that because of the powerful and rare status of the bond ancient magic will be released to make her parents friends and family ok about the bond. Essentially they will have no problem with it and will just accept that she is your wife. Please when you arrive check it out for listening devices and such and this includes all of your stuff. I am only being so blunt as you are a man and will need to hear it bluntly from me in order to fully understand what I mean."

"Also women like romantic gestures every now again. We don't just like flowers and chocolates but we like also things such as reading by wandlight, watching the stars together and slow dancing etc. We love little touches, kisses and cuddles each day at random intervals to show us you still care and find us attractive to you at all times. Also when we get our cycles or times of the month we can be cranky and very angry indeed lashing out at everyone. Please understand we do not mean anything we say and that we just want your help and not for you to understand why we are like that. Things like hot water bottles, chocolates or hot chocolate, having our tummies massaged and receiving lots of cuddles and kisses during this time can really help us. Don't be alarmed if we suddenly lash out in anger or cry for no reason at this time as it is a fact of life that these things happen. I'm only telling you this to help you out in understanding women better as you should do. Try as he might Ronald Weasley's future is secure and he will be earning a normal wage and marrying Lavender Eleanor Brown. Ginerva Weasley will be marrying Cormac John McLaggan. Now off you go Mort is waiting for you" said Evangeline hugging him deeply.

He saw bright lights once again and was now in the office of Morton. "Harry James Potter it's a pleasure to meet you. Let's get down to business. I'm a serious man and have instructed Nigel to tell you that no longer will Tom Riddle the half blood scum be able to evade me. I have all of his horcruxes here and I'm currently enjoying toying with them all. Now I must inform you that the only reason Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood can go back with their memories intact is because in the last war they died. Luna was killed from behind by Lucius Malfoy who was aiming carelessly. He however didn't care once he realised who it was which in my book makes him truly evil as although he wasn't aiming for her, her death meant nothing to him any way. As he directly affected a dear friend of yours you can also change two things about his life. However you can only do this because he killed one of your most special friends otherwise you would never be able to do so. We'll start with him first and then move on!"

Harry was shocked but smiled as he thought of how he'd make him suffer greatly. "Do you recall what I asked Eva to do to Yaxley's funds?" he asked Mort who nodded in the affirmative. "He is to be left with one third of his funds and he is to leave 350 billion galleons in two separate vaults for Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood and no one even him is to remember him doing this. An old person of the Granger line is to have left it for Hermione and an old part of the Lovegood line is to have left the money for Luna. Also should he ever try to harm a house elf and muggleborn or muggle raised wizard he is to feel the affects of the crutiatus curse immediately" said Harry smirking brightly. "That has been done and may I say what great punishments these are for scum like him. Next is Hermione Granger. She died when Ronald Weasley destroyed the cup in the chamber of secrets and he stabbed her with the basilisk fang killing both her and the cup. He left her to rot and die there and so you can choose just one thing to change about him considering he's a minor.

Hmm just one thing thought Harry happily. "He is to constantly berate Professor's Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. He is to achieve and behave exceptionally well in all of his other classes surpassing even Percy" said Harry giggling slightly. "Ok Harry it's done. As for Dumbledore he may manipulate other things but he is not allowed to manipulate death. He wasn't due to die until six years after he did and so he will be staying alive until such time as I am ready to claim him and not when he says so. You can alter one thing about him after all he's done to you it's only fair" said Mort smiling slightly. "Yes ok every time Dumbledore tries to use legillimency on me he is to be physically thrown backwards or hurt in some way with no knowledge as to why it is happening to him" Harry responded making Mort chuckle. "I wish you well now good bye dear one!" said Mort hugging him and then he was once again surrounded by a blinding light.

"Up! Boy! Get up now and make our damn breakfast!" he heard Petunia shouting and rattling against his cupboard door before running to the sink and vomiting violently. He certainly didn't miss this but now he could use magic albeit wandlessly he formulated a quick plan. He came out of the cupboard and went into the kitchen. He told everyone he was taking the largest room in the house and that no one was to complain about it. With everything he'd asked for no one put up a fuss. Focusing on Vernon he used a strong irreversible and untraceable compulsion charm that every week he'd pay Harry one hundred pounds in compensation money for how badly he'd treated him beforehand and would never request it back. Using another untraceable compulsion charm on Dudley he made Dudley extremely studious. Using a final Untraceable charm on all of them he made them feel utterly compelled to clear out all of the what he considered to be junk in the house and give him the proceeds of what they make on selling it.

He left the house then and headed to the leaky cauldron on the nightbus. He got out put on a cloak over his head to hide his face and exited through the bar tapping on the walls of the archway leading to Diagon Alley. He headed straight for the bank and entered it.

"Good morning sir and pardon me please but I'd very much like to speak to the manager of my accounts if you wouldn't mind thank you so very much!" Harry said politely to Griphook who looked extremely shocked. "Mr Potter sir it is an honour to have you here although I expected you earlier but not to worry we can go now. I am Griphook the head of your accounts. Have you got your key?" asked Griphook. "Yes sir here it is. I'd like to have a way to get money both here and in the muggle world without needing to come in here each time or without it raising any suspicions. Sir I'm quite worried for my safety as I get the feeling someone is about to rob from my accounts or something. I'm not sure I can explain why it's just a feeling I have and probably a silly one at that. Please ignore me and let's continue!" said Harry nervously.

"Mr Potter one never knows why a wizard gets such feelings but unfortunately I cannot ignore what you have just said as it may prove to be correct. If however it is not and has just been a waste of time then it's alright as we'll know nothing was wrong in the first instance. Besides which it'll ease my mind to check it out for you. I'll just check now. Well this is very interesting. You were right to feel like this Harry although no one is going to be stealing from you as they already did. Albus Dumbledore has taken various amounts of money from your account along with Mrs Molly Weasley and her two youngest children. The key they have has only now just registered as a fake one. We just upgraded our magical security here to determine if keys were fake or not and yours has popped up on the fake key list. The one you gave to me however is very much real. What would you like me to do about it?" he asked seriously as he growled in rage.

"I'd like it to appear to them as though they've totally cleared out my account. I want them to sweat for a while! Please also give me two debit cards for my friends as they will have access to my funds. Note that because I say this I mean it" said Harry calmly. "Here are your debit cards you can use in our world and the muggle world. Your account access code is 5421 which is to be used only in the muggle world. Here in the magical world it will only work for you, your bond mate and your friend as it will recognise their blood and no code is needed. Now I need you to please sign these papers making you the head of Potter house and please wear your ring as it emancipates you. Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Griphook happily.

"Yes please bring Luna Marie Lovegood and Hermione Jean Granger into the Bank now. I want to start off the bond immediately before we go to school. I'd just feel safer that way. Do you know how one finalises a bond?" he asked Griphook blushing just for curious purposes to see what the goblin might tell him to do. "Mr Potter they are on their way here now. To start the bond one kisses his bonded and that in itself will finalise the bond also. Well here they are and now I take my leave of you!" said Griphook before bowing and leaving. As they entered the room he smiled at them brightly He entered back into the room where both girls were waiting for him.

"I know that you know everything as Nigel my angel so to speak told me that you will do. I have summoned you here today for one of two reasons. The first thing is to say you both have access to any and all of my vaults as I wanted to help out my friends as much as I can. Here are your access cards to use whenever you feel like it which also work in the muggle world with the code of 5421. You should note that I have so much money that you could never possibly spend it all or too much for that matter. The second is to start and work on the bond. We may be young but I've spoken to Griphook about it and he says we just need to kiss. I am doing this also for our safety" he said seriously as both girls teared up and lunged at him grabbing him and holding him closely. "Harry oh Harry we will of course be doing as you say but for now we need to check out our accounts here and once done we need to get some lunch and shop for our school supplies together" said Luna smiling.

They all went to check out the girls accounts who were shocked to learn of the two new accounts for Hermione and one new account for Luna. Harry was delighted as Hermione made the bond stronger by having him granted access to her accounts as he had done for her previously. They both got debit cards that worked in the same way his did for her accounts as well. As they were all sharing Luna had them added to her sudden account and they each had three debit cards on them which had anti summoning and stealing charms on them so no one could use them only themselves. Not to mention they were reinforced with blood security wards.

"Ok Hermione you need to know that if a house elf is not bonded to you without your magic keeping them here they become highly depressed and die. I don't want anyone to die so excuse me one moment please and I already know your angel explained all about it to you. Dobby!" he called out shocked when the elf popped in looking like he might faint. "Harry Potter calls for Dobby oh wow! How does Harry Potter know of Dobby?" asked the curious elf. "I heard of you from my mother and she told me as a baby before she died that Dobby was one of the best house elves in the world. I only remember her saying it because the name was cute. I have called you here ask if you wish to be bonded with me? I know you elves will die without magic sustaining you! And to be honest I would be extremely honoured to have the worlds best house elf personally serve me even if I did have rules about how he operated" he said. Hermione was about to scream about the injustice of it but stopped short at Dobby's answer in awe as she also remembered she'd been told all about it but had forgotten momentarily.

"Master Harry Potter sir you are most correct. If we elves is not having a master or family we do die or perish with depression. I knew your mother the house girl at school along with your father the house boy. They were wonderful people. I Dobby do hereby bind myself to Harry and his family and shall serve him for now and ever more!" said Dobby as a golden light surrounded them all momentarily. It would seem Luna had been included in his statement about a family unit being what Dobby worked for which Harry didn't mind at all. This meant that Luna or Hermione could call on Dobby for assistance at any time.

"Ok Dobby here are my rules. You need to choose a uniform for yourself and allow me to charm it so it always stays clean and together. Next you are never allowed to break my heart by punishing yourself as I would hate that and it would make me so extremely sad. You must except eight galleons per month or two galleons per week ok? I need you to go to the headmasters office at Hogwarts unnoticed and find his metal spinning puffer statue. Once you are there key in all charms on it away from me and onto Professor Snape. Don't let him see you do it and come back immediately when you are done. In fact while there check all of his trinkets quickly and put them on all of them. Also key in a compulsion making him honest to Harry Potter into his desk and cloaks." "Dobby will do it and will not be seen!" said the elf popping away. They were however shocked as he returned not ten minutes later. "It is done master Harry sir! What else do you need to do?"

"Dobby you are to speak here to Griphook and ask him what if any properties I have and choose one we can live in and renovate it as I'll be spending time there when I can get away from my relatives next year and of course during the Christmas holidays!" said Harry. "Wow Harry sir yes I will do it all!" said Dobby as his tea towel became a teal pillowcase in the form of a tunic. They donned their disguises which they'd been given to shop in peace and went to the nearest shop the trunk store. Harry was first to be approached much to his own annoyance. He knew however that it couldn't be helped as the man was usually the first to be approached even with his disguise. "Sir how may I help you today? Would you like the standard Hogwarts trunk that most people get?" he asked him. Harry thinking he'd be incredibly smart said "Please tell me what trunk Harry Potter bought and don't insult my intelligence by saying he didn't as I know he's starting school with me this year!" he said. The trunk specialist smiled at this. "Yes of course I know that. He bought this standard two compartment trunk with his initials in gold in the sides and cover. Would you like one as well?" he asked the young boy who was deep in concentration. "Well tell me more about it. What kind of security does it have?" he asked the shocked shopkeeper. "It has none. I mean for Hogwarts I can't imagine you would need one!" he said in awe.

"Sir I'm a very serious man and I'm very conscious about my stuff being riffled through or stolen and I don't want that. I'll have a black trunk with a gold inlay please. It is to have the standard compartments for clothing, school accessories and books, a library complete with a directory telling me of every single book I have, a living room compartment, a toilet compartment and finally a kitchen compartment. It is to come with a small bedroom complete with a single bed for a toddler and furniture to match. I want it to have every security measure it can have including harming anyone who should try to look at it. The kitchen section is to have a self replenishing potions kit and refrigerator also. I don't care what it costs to do this either as money is of no objective to me. Now these young girls are here with me so once they specify what they want I'll pay for all them!" he said as the man looked delirious with joy.

"What colour should it be sir and what initials?" he asked the young man. "Ok it should be black and gold with the initials H and P. Thank you!" he said shocked that the man didn't even notice the initial similarities with Harry Potter. Well actually he did but as this clearly wasn't Harry Potter there would be no point in saying anything about it. Hermione then approached the counter. "Sir I'd like everything my friend has asked for but instead of the living room I want a potions lab and I want a study. The bedroom is to be the same as is the kitchen with the same security measures. Also I want it to have an undetectable extension charm in each room. It is to remain weightless no matter what I put in it. Also as my friend forgot to mention all trunks are to come equipped with a gym and a working floo with a self replenishing floo powder stock. The password for my trunk floo is to be the book nook which only the three of us present may enter. However I want to be able to add people into it myself later on if it is my choice to do so. I hope you understand what I want?" she asked the man who looked shocked.

"I think I do ma'am. You want the same trunk as this young man here except you want me to add extra rooms to yours and a floo and gym to his and yours. The password is set and you can allow people to enter by saying I and your name give their name permission to visit me here so mote it be. What colour do you want?" he asked her as she smiled. "Yes that's right. I'd like teal and silver please with initials of H and P as well" she responded. Luna asked for everything they had on theirs and requested that her trunk be red in colour with silver and blue in it. "Ok people the trunks are ready now I will need each of you to prick your fingers and dab your blood on the locks and keys meaning that only you may enter or have access to your trunk and only someone who is with you when you open it may enter it there." Everyone jabbed their fingers and rubbed them on the keys and locks to seal them shut with blood magic. "That will be twelve thousand galleons as you have received the most updated and secure trunks ever!" he said as Harry handed him the debit card which he tapped with his wand it glowing blue before settling down again to show he'd paid.

The next shop they entered was Twillfitt and Tattings. Here Luna said she'd pay for them all to get brand new wardrobes stating her dad wouldn't care if she did or not. "Yes dears how can I help you?" asked Eileen the owner. "Well we;d all like to buy new wardrobes as a treat to ourselves and we want them to be of the highest quality hence us being here. I'll go first if you don't mind. I need ten pairs of various types of jeans, corduroys, Chinos and smart pants. I need shirts and blazers to match as well as cloaks. Ten of each of these as well. I need them to be in every colour bar yellow, pink, brown and peach. Will you be able to do that for me? Also if you can I'd ask that you make them fire retardant and spell retardant for the minor spells such as the stinging hex or disarming spell you know what I mean!" he said politely.

"Yes dear that will be fine with me. I can see you are Hogwarts first years by your book list so I'll do you a uniform or two as well ok? Also you haven't mentioned it but these will not be cheap and so I'll be adding in charms to make them never get dirty or old and to grow up with you as you do in terms of your height and so on. I'll also provide you with various packs of socks and underwear as most people forget to ask for those when they need them. Are you in need of shoes?" she asked him ass he looked at her impressed for thinking of all he hadn't. "Yes I do actually. I need three pairs of trainers, boat shoes, brogues, school shoes, boots and fancy shoes. Thank you so much ma'am. My friend here will be paying at the end for all of our things."

"I will take ten minutes to get it all ready and then we'll sort you two young ladies out. Thank you so much sir for using manors as not many people remember to these days" she replied smiling. Ten minutes later and all of his bags were ready and shrunk into one plastic bag he could easily carry with it being weightless. They had arranged with the trunk owner to leave their trunks with him and fill them throughout the day as they shopped and then take it away at the end of the day. He had agreed as he'd made such an amazing sale that day it would set him up for at least three months. Hermione was next to say what she wanted.

"Hello ma'am. I'd like ten pairs of jeans, cords, jeggings, sports pants and leggings. I will also require ten T-shirts, long sleeved tops, hoodies and jumpers. I require ten dresses and skirts that go to my knee, my calve and the floor length. For my shoes I require three pairs of ballet flats, wedges, trainers, school shoes, boots both high, wedged and flat, some sling backed shoes and lastly some court shoes. I also require the uniform and same charms as my friend here has. I want every colour bar yellow, brown and peach. Thank you ma'am" she said smiling brightly at Eileen who was indeed very excited.

"Please wait here sweetheart and I will be done in ten minutes. Now you young lady please tell me what you want and I can write it down so I can just make it up after her things!" she instructed Luna. "I actually just want everything she does only I want converse shoes and some lacy and normal lingerie and socks etc. as both of them forgot to ask for them I'm asking now. Please provide us all with twenty pairs of each. Thank you ma'am" said Luna politely. The quill in the corner took everything down as she got to work. Twenty minutes later she was done. "I told you all it would be pricey to get the best so that comes to a total of forty five thousand galleons" she said as Luna gave her, her card and she used it to pay for the things.

They left next going to Flourish and Blotts where Hermione had agreed to use her money next to pay for the books and then they'd all get their own wands, pets, accessories and satchels. They entered the book store getting all of their books plus some extra ones they felt might be necessary. They then got the various inks, quills and some self inking quills as well. They then picked up some packs of two hundred sheets of parchments ready to be used and some parchment books for keeping class notes in. the total came to thirty thousand galleons which no one minded. They went to the next door pet store and all browsed the animals. Luna picked up a black owl she had feeling for and bought some luxury owl bedding and treats for it. "Have you decided to name her as we need to write it on her certificate of authentication ma'am?" asked the sales lady happily. "Yes here's my card. I'm going to name her Enzo" she said affectionately rubbing the owl making it coo in delight.

Hermione saw Crookshanks and felt like going for her again but refrained as she wanted things to be different this time. She picked out a gorgeous grey eagle owl . "I'm buying this owl here please give me all of her accessories and treats. I'm calling her midnight" said Hermione paying for her owl and waiting for Harry to choose his. He eventually chose a snow white owl who wasn't Hedwig and paid for him. He named him Salem. Next they all went into the potions supply shop and bought all of their ingredients plus some other different ingredients all in self replenishing containers. The last things they got were their brass scales and astronomy things. Luna headed home to prepare for school which would be starting in two days time. Harry and Hermione went down a side alley kissing passionately as they both glowed golden in shade before two elaborate wedding rings appeared on their left hands. They held hands before Hermione flooed home with him to tell her parents the news who accepted it telling her that she should go to his home with him and be with her husband. She had known this would happen but found it strange.

"What about the Dursley's will they mind me calling by?" she asked him suddenly. "Yes they'll mind very much so however I have the largest room in the house and if they try anything they will be violently sick. Something my friend Nigel in Heaven gave me as a gift. I was able to change two things about the lives of a list of random people he gave me. I'll show you the memory of what I did at home come on!" he said taking her hand and silently aparating them to the front door which he opened bringing her with him. "What are you doing back here freak? Aren't you meant to be going to that school and whose the girl? Another freak no less!" snapped Vernon. "Actually Vernon that's my wife and you're the freak. Remember I have the largest room in the house and if you're not careful you'll see why I'm a freak. Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you. It's not rocket science uncle now do grow up please as it's very unbecoming of you!" Harry said. Vernon got up to charge at him but had to run to the sink as he was violently sick and wasn't able to stop vomiting or leave the sink until his anger towards Harry was gone.

Harry and Hermione went upstairs to the master bedroom was painted a beautiful deep purple shade. Waving his wand he saw to it that his downstairs mattress was transfigured into a double mattress and placed on Vernon and Petunia's bed in their room which he made appear luxurious also. He warded their bedroom securely so no one could enter it even when they were gone. However when they were gone it would appear to everyone as though the house had only three bedrooms anyway. He rummaged around in his trunk removing his families pensive which he'd been storing there and showed her the memories of what he'd done to people. She emerged half an hour later laughing her head off. "Haha good one Potter! That's hilarious!" she said while clutching her stomach.

They both got into bed feeling utterly exhausted. "Dobby!" he called out to which the elf replied. "Yes Master Harry." "In the trunks of myself, my wife Hermione and my dear friend Luna you will find a bedroom which looks much the same. Each of these is for you to use to sleep in at night. I don't want my elf sleeping in a cupboard or something as it would make me angry and sad if you did that!" he said sternly if only to get his point across. "Oh Master Harry and Mistresses Hermione and Luna are too kind indeed. Thank you master I will use it always depending on where I am!" he said smiling before entering the trunk and going into his room with the child's bed that fit him perfectly. He was amused by the golden snitches on the walls. Clearly they'd not seen the bedroom yet. "I love you Hermione! Goodnight!" he said kissing her deeply and pulling her close against his back while wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close to him. "Goodnight Harry. I love you too!" she said smiling as she gave him another kiss which lasted a while longer before dropping off to sleep in his warm embrace. They were back with a bang and the world had better watch out.


	2. Studying

**Here's the next chapter enjoy it and please read and review love, Moon x**

Harry woke up in the morning to raised voices wondering what was going on. He looked down to see a sleeping Hermione snuggled into his side snoring lightly. He listened a bit more. _Vernon please stop it! Isn't it obvious that the more you insult a wizard or try to physically hurt them once they know they're a wizard you'll be sick until the angry feeling leaves you. I hate him but he's not worth it. Please Vernon I can't stand to see you so sick. I mean doesn't he know I'll always hate him because he reminds me of my irresponsible sister and all that she lumbered on us!_ Petunia snapped angrily herself. Harry was amazed. It would seem she slightly got it. It wasn't a wizard thing but it was a Harry Potter thing and she knew that if someone tried to insult or hurt him they'd be sick until the bad feeling left them. He had to laugh at what he heard next however. _Yes and today we're buying a new bed. That bed was so extremely uncomfortable as I'll have bed sores for the rest of the damn week. You're right Tuney obviously but he's so damn irresponsible and infuriating. I mean why that Dumbledore man had to lumber him on us is no ones business. I do not understand that weird man!_

Harry settled back down after casting a wandless silencing charm at the door in order to not wake Hermione up. It was only half nine anyway. However he needn't have bothered as she was already awake and slowly tracing patterns with her finger tips across his chest as she listened to his heart finding it most relaxing. "Morning love! Did you sleep well?" she asked him smiling slightly. "Morning sweetheart I slept like a baby. It is such a huge relief to be able to sleep now without getting any nightmares. I had a dream about us" he said stroking her hair gently. "What happened tell me please?" she asked him. "We were living somewhere different and we were older. We had a small daughter and she was five years old. She looked so beautiful and she had your straight hair and my eyes. I was just very happy. We were on the grounds of some house which I'm assuming was ours having a picnic. What do you want to do today?" he asked her.

She looked up at him smiling brightly. "That sounds wonderful sweetheart. I am happy for you. It's such a relief to know you won't be having any more of these bad dreams or shall I say nightmares about old Voldy. I think we should practice certain spells such as lumos, wingardium leviosa, accio, diffindo, Expecto Patronum and Stupify" she said seriously. "Yes that's a great idea. I mean we need to make sure we can still do them effortlessly. I found a spell in my seventh year which I want to use on myself. It will take an hour but I won't use it unless you say I can!" he said to her which made her raise her eyebrows in shock. "What does it do?" she asked him suddenly suspicious. "Well it will enable me to read fully a stack of books of my choosing in one whole hour. I was hoping to do it with our first year texts. I mean you could do it as well!" he said seriously. "Well I know that before all of this happened I'd have told you no and said you had to read each of them in turn and not cheat however now I'm more mature I do indeed see the benefits of doing this. Yes I'll join you. Let's have a wash and get dressed and then we can do it!" she said as she leaned up and kissed him deeply before getting out of bed.

He allowed her to shower first and then went himself. Hermione dressed in a simple pair of light blue jeggings and a pink top with a blue cardigan on over it. On her feet she wore some ugg boots. Harry himself was wearing his boat shoes with a pair of jeans and t shirt. He looked rather dashing if she did say so herself. They entered the living room space of Harry's trunk where They were surprised to find Dobby working. "Good morning Dobby did you sleep well?" asked Harry earning a squeak and a cry from Dobby. "Oh Harry Potter sir I am most surprised and happy you have asked me this. I to use a muggle phrase slept like a baby. My bed was so comfortable. Now come in here to the kitchen as I have some breakfast for you both. I knew that you would both forget about breakfast because of being nervous about starting school tomorrow. I will come with you there and work in the kitchens with all the other elves but I will still be your personal elf servicing your rooms for you. It will give me something to do and besides everyone's personal house elves work at the school during the year when their masters are attending" he said leading them into the kitchen.

There on the small table he had were some sausages, bacon, mushrooms, eggs and toast. He gave them each some pumpkin juice and some tea. It was a very luxurious breakfast. Before they could begin eating however Enzo appeared with a letter for them. They got started on their breakfast reading the letter.

 _Dear Hermione and Harry Potter, I have an announcement to make. If you would remember back to before we came back again I was madly in love with and dating Neville and I met him today in Diagon Alley. I explained I was going to school this year for the first time and so did he. We were always friends you see so he knew me well anyway he just waited till seventh year to date me. He had a black eagle owl which he called Deco and his very own wand on him. I have no idea why but I don't care as he was just as confident as he'd been in your seventh year. I found it amazing. I told him I had always thought he was gorgeous and asked him would he mind if I kissed him considering we were such good friends anyway. His grandmother was nearby watching slightly while talking to the shop assistant and we kissed. It was brief but we soul bonded as well even though it is rare._

 _Everyone in the store was dead shocked but both of our parents so to speak and friends and family etc. have just accepted that we're married and extremely happy. I am now his wife and we too will get quarters in school or some such thing. I couldn't resist researching the hell out of this thing with him of course and we found out that once every one thousand years roughly six to eight people go through a soul bond together. This just speaks to the rarity of the whole thing. I mean I'm amazed. He was dead chuffed with it and said he's been watching me from a distance for years but never made a move as he thought I might not want him. We're so extremely happy and I told him I was also great friends with the two of you and that you two had soul bonded as well. He was impressed and said he can't wait for us all to have our own space. I just said I'd let you know. See you tomorrow at half ten to get good seats, Love Luna Longbottom x_

They both read it in awe. "I am so happy for them! That's fantastic and this whole thing will give Neville the buckets of self confidence he needs" said Hermione in awe. After breakfast Harry called out _Velox Doctrina_ the spell he'd read about in his final year. Soon enough they were zooming through the entire pile of first year books. One hour later they were finished and full to the brim of knowledge. "I'm actually ashamed to say that despite what Ron tried to do in my last first year I still read these books but I never obtained nearly as much as information as I did just now. I mean I actually understand much more more now. I think it helped that we included in the pile of books a book on the health and safety involved with Potions and why we should take each step. At least now I'll be ready for Snape whatever he decides to throw at me" said Harry looking truly amazed that he'd retained such information.

"I know what you mean I mean I loved reading more then anyone and even I obtained or shall I say retained more information. However I'd like to practice making the cure for boils just to be extra sure. Dobby!" she called out. "Yes Mistress Potter!" he said as he appeared before her. "Please just call me Hermione or Lady Potter as I don't like the whole mistress thing. I'm going to be testing out making the cure for boils with Harry in a minute and I wondered if you'd be able to tell us afterwards if we did it right or not?" she asked him. "Alright Hermione. I'll call you Hermione at home and Lady Potter outside anywhere. I can check it for you yes and we elves have the ability to tell you exactly where you went wrong if you did. Now stand back and I'll set up the area for you both. Here are two of your spare cauldrons which you are to use in here" he said as a potions lab appeared from thin air. Using their books they got the necessary ingredients ready.

They were working away. Harry began by grinding up the spine if lionfish in his pestle and mortar. Once he felt it was ground up enough he added it to the cauldron which was now over the burning flames. Then he added exactly ten drops of river Lethe water. He stirred ten times clockwise and then ten times anticlockwise before adding in Phosphorus bubbles and mint. Hermione had moved a bit further then him and was now adding in the final ingredient of bat spleens. Three to be exact, chopped up into slivers. She stirred anticlockwise for fifteen seconds and clockwise for thirty seconds. Lowering the heat to a medium she let it boil away for the required ten minutes before taking it off the heat and adding it to a small vial. She saw Harry beside her doing the same thing. Dobby was called in and examined both of them.

"Harry yours is very good indeed however you added one drop too many of river Lethe water. It's an easy mistake to make and won't affect the effectiveness of the potion over all anyway. Hermione yours is great but you added too many bat spleens you were only meant to add in three and you added four. This is why your potion is a bit darker and not the usual bright creamy colour. Just watch out for your amounts the both of you!" he said wisely shocking them all.

 _Boy were you wasted on the Malfoy's_ Harry muttered under his breath but not so Dobby could actually hear him. "Now Hermione try the Expecto Patronum spell as you were one of the weakest at it the last time we tried, through no fault of your own as many people don't get it!" said Harry seriously. Hermione was dead nervous as she had been so awful at it beforehand. Thinking of the happiest thought she could which was when they bonded she pointed her wand at the ceiling calling out Expecto Patronum. The last time it had worked eventually where she had released a slightly contorted otter. This time however she released a shockingly clear unicorn which bowed before her before going over to Harry and licking his face gently. This made them both smile as it was adorable. Harry went next and he'd expected to see Prongs but instead saw a Peryton which is essentially a deer with wings that can fly as well as much more powerful then your average deer. The Peryton went over and bowed regally before the unicorn before he rested at her feet. She neighed loudly before they both disappeared.

They both called out lumos and lumos maxima just needing to brush up on it so it didn't take them all that long to do. Conjuring some large plants and tapestries they used the wingardium leviosa to levitate them fully before cutting at them with the diffindo. They then conjured dummies blasting them apart with the stupify and reducto curse. They summoned some of the parts to them using the accio charm.At the end of their practice the room they'd been in was a total mess. Dobby was called and with a click of his finger the whole room was clean again. They were amazed at how he worked so well. I mean had the Malfoy's actually known what he could do he could have been such an asset to them except they had chosen to abuse him and had lost him as a result. Harry had never felt as lucky as he did today.

They both went downstairs to the kitchen where Petunia and Vernon were eating with Marge Dursley who had called by for dinner. With a silent wave of her hand Hermione had the dog asleep in the corner snoring loudly. "Good afternoon ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Hermione Potter Harry Potter's wife. I have heard only good things about you and may I say what a sweet dog!" Hermione cooed shocking the Dursley's with her politeness including Marge who was going to say something when Petunia stopped her. "Marge please don't say anything bad as they are very strange and not normal so if you do you might be violently sick which I don't want. I must say I'm surprised Ripper is asleep. Usually he's a much livelier dog. There is dinner on the stove. Take one plate and share it!" she sneered at them shocking Hermione. "My mother says you should always be polite to everyone as you never know when you may need them in your life. Please have manners Petunia as it's rather unbecoming of you to speak in that ridiculous manner. I'll have a plate of whatever it is as well dear!" she called out to Harry who gave her a plate as well. They both sat at the table with them.

Hermione who knew Marge would push it cast a spell on her making get sick if she said anything bad about Harry. Dudley couldn't stop looking Hermione up and down with leery ape style smile on his face. Harry was amused as it became clear he thought he'd have a chance with her as soon as they were alone. He excused himself to use the loo when the adults went into the living room. Grabbing his cloak he re entered the room just to see what Dudley would do. "So tell me are you with Harry because he has a lot of money. I only know about it as mum and dad said they didn't give him any money for his school things and that he used his own money to buy them. I don't have a load of money but I am better then him by far. I mean why don't we just ditch Harry altogether and be together. I don't care how freakish you become. I can be the type of man you need and not a wimp like Harry!" he said smiling proudly.

"Well Dummy that's very nice however Harry is my husband and I've enough of my own money so I don't need his. Besides which I'm not with him for his money I love him with all of my heart but don't worry Dummy hey! I'm sure you'll find someone of your own sometime" she said happily. Dudley hated this. "Hey the names Dudley and not Dummy!" he snapped angrily. "Whatever it changes nothing" she responded coolly. He lashed out to go and hit her but she got there first socking him in the jaw. "Touch me again and I'll cut them off! How dare you bully anyone? If you go on like that you'll end up in jail. Think of how your dear mother would feel then. I don't think she'd like it very much. Now make your mother and do the right thing!" she said seriously. Harry returned then and looked at Dudley. "Jeez Dudley you look like you smacked right into the table. Take care of yourself I mean I wouldn't want to end up in hospital" Harry said before saying goodnight to everyone and bringing Hermione up the stairs with him. Marge of course couldn't resist saying something bad about Harry and vomited into the roaring fire as she'd been admiring a mantle piece photo when she said it.

She vomited for five minutes repeatedly and then it stopped. Truly frightened she went home with a still sleeping Ripper in tow. The Dursleys' were mortified but thought that as they had warned her and she didn't listen she slightly deserved it. Upstairs Hermione was crying. "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't want to punch your cousin but he insulted us both so much he left me with no choice. I love you so much!" she said clinging to him as sobs wracked her body. What she hadn't admitted or wanted to for that matter was that she'd be so afraid he'd hurt her when he went to hit her that she'd just reacted punching him before he could punch her. "Hermione calm down love. It's alright. I know he did the wrong thing and scared you. I love you too! Come on let's go to bed ok we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!" said Harry waving his hands as they were now in pyjamas in bed. He held her close until she'd stopped crying. She hated admitting he'd been right. "I didn't want to say that but yes he did scare me. Thanks for making everything so special!" she said kissing him deeply as relaxation came over in a wave. Soon enough they were both asleep thinking _tomorrow it's show time!_


	3. Travelling to school

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks. Love, Moon x**

Dobby entered the bedroom at nine o clock in the morning calling them both to get up. They both got up and showered. Harry chose to wear some jeans, his boat shoes and a T-shirt and a blazer combo. He looked very stylish indeed. Hermione chose a pair of black flat boots, a pair of black jeans with a T-shirt and cardigan combination. She looked very lovely also. They all sat down to a lovely Dobby prepared breakfast which they invited him to enjoy also. This was a big shock to him but he complied to make his masters happy. He ate his breakfast with them and prepared their trunks for them. Everything was set and they left the bedroom warding it so it would disappear every time they weren't in the house. They said goodbye to Vernon and Petunia on their way out. They saw Dudley who cowered away when he saw Hermione. They stuck out their wands out calling for the nightbus as they wanted to have a fun time travelling to the station. "Hermione I know what is to happen at the station but pending on what I feel I may talk to Molly Weasley without letting her know initially who I am. I'm just warning you that if she says anything I may be forced to talk to her." They sped along weaving in and out of traffic chaotically.

They got out near to Kings Cross Station and loaded their things on to two trolleys bringing them inside the station. They ignored the weird looks they were getting from some people and carried on towards platforms nine and ten. When they got closer they heard her. _Platform nine and three quarters this way! Come on lets not let the muggles see us!_ Molly Weasley had called out while looking around madly. Harry approached her. "Excuse me Miss. I know you may be a muggleborn but just for your information in our world it's actually against the law to speak openly about such things. It goes against our national statue of Secrecy. Just thought you might want to know for future reference!" he said to Molly who looked totally stunned. "But mum we're not muggleborn!" said Percy looking indignant. "Percy be quiet. It was an accident. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying and this young boy is right. I'm Molly Weasley dear and you are?" she asked him. "Oh yes ma'am. I'm Harry Potter. Now if you'll excuse me it's my first year and I need to get onto the train before I'm late" he said as she gawked at him in awe. Dumbledore had not warned her he'd know so much.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. This here is Ronald my youngest son. He's starting at Hogwarts for the first time as well" she said rather forcefully. "Well I'm delighted for him. I'm sure he'll do very well at his studies. You know I'm going to be doing arithmancy and ancient runes and so on so I guess I'll see you in class Ronan. Goodbye!" he called out as he and Hermione left them all standing there in shock. They entered the platform and left their bags at the luggage area to be placed on the train at a later time. They boarded the train and searched for Neville and Luna who they found in a compartment near the middle of the train. "Oh my god! Neville Longbottom! It's such an utter honour to meet you. I read my parents will and they said we were like brothers and grew up together until they died. We were meant to grow up together but for some reason didn't. I suspect Dumbledore was behind it but it's ok really as we've met now!" said Harry excitedly as Neville looked shocked to the core when he spoke. "That's amazing! I never realised this. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore. My Gran says he loves having control over everything through no fault of his own. I trust you know Luna my beautiful wife. I heard you two have soul bonded as well. My Gran was dead chuffed when it happened with us as it's so rare. We told her it happened to the two of you as well and she got very emotional. We'll be getting our own school quarters or dorms or something like that" said Neville happily.

Hermione explained about the spell herself and Harry had done and she used it on them both so they read all of their school books in the space of an hour. She removed the trace permanently from Neville. She sat holding Harry's hand and reading Hogwarts a History. It was still her favourite book. Harry was reading a book on broom maintenance and care and found it all fascinating. They were shocked as the door was opened by a red headed dazed and confused looking boy. "Oh yes everyone this is Ronan Weasley!" he said to the compartment before turning his attention back to his book. "Actually it's Ronald Weasley! Can I join you here Harry everywhere else is full?" he asked expectantly. "Whatever I don't care! Ask the others how they feel about that as I'm reading. I don't own this compartment" Harry said as though he was annoyed someone had disturbed him reading. Hermione looked at him smirking. He was being quite mean and loving it as for once someone actually deserved it. _Take money from me will you? Fucking jerk!_ He thought acidly. Everyone agreed he could join them. He looked over at Neville and Luna who were reading at the speed of light.

"What's wrong with those two?" he asked making a sneering face. "It's the results of a spell making them read faster. They wanted to read everything but not have it take up so much time" explained Hermione while still reading. She hadn't looked up at him. "So Harry which house do you think you'll be in?" asked Ron excitedly. "I already explained that I'm reading here. I'll be in Slytherin I'd say as I like to be different and not do what everyone expects of me" he answered a genuine smile on his face. "NO YOU CAN'T! I mean sorry no you can't. There wasn't a witch or wizard alive today who was in Slytherin who hasn't gone bad. You will be in Gryffindor like your parents were I just know it. I mean they were in the best house in Hogwarts so obviously you'll be in that house too. I mean to consider any other house would be highly stupid" said Ron proudly. "Well Ron I never knew my parents and to be honest whoever told you that about Slytherin is awful as everyone knows the man who betrayed my parents to Voldermort Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor so that doesn't say much about that house now does it" snapped Harry as Scabbers jumped popping away from view to Ron's shock. "Where has he gone? I mean I don't understand he's never done that before" said Ron looking very lost indeed.

In the Ministry Atrium everyone was shocked as a dishevelled Peter Pettigrew appeared there. Amelia Bones was called for to investigate this and came down to the atrium immediately almost fainting at the sight of him. "Mr Pettigrew come to my office please!" she instructed calmly. "I did it!" he shouted following her to her office. Once inside he started talking madly.

"I did it! I betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldermort. Look I even have the dark mark. I was the secret keeper for them but we all decided to lie and say it was Sirius Black as he was the obvious choice. I'm an animagus a rat which is how I got away without being noticed. Sirius followed after me to kill me as I'd betrayed his friends. I cut off my own finger and killed those thirteen muggles in the street before leaving him to take the blame. Because Barty Crouches own son Barty Crouch Junior is a loyal death eater he shoved Sirius straight into jail without a trial when he discovered him to detract attention away from his own son. He would have done anything to stop the news of his own son being a death eater coming out. Use veritas serum on me if you must but I'm telling the truth. A great miscarriage of justice has been done at the ministry and because of mine and Barty's severe dishonesty and innocent man was condemned to ten years in Azkaban for a f crime he didn't commit. I don't want to be saying this but I can't stop!" he said crying out in agony.

She listened recording all he was saying and then called for Barty Crouch to come in. "Barty please can you explain to me who this sitting here is and why Sirius Black never got an actual trial. You have three minutes to explain yourself!" she snapped angrily at Barty who looked like he might faint. "but Peter Pettigrew this can't be your dead. We found your finger for gods sake! Sirius Black sold James and Lily out to the dark lord and so he's in jail for it. Whether he got a trial or not for it is at this point irrelevant!" he said dismissively. "I'M AN ANIMAGUS AND I SOLD THEM TO THE DARK LORD. YOU PUT AN INNOCENT MAN IN JAIL BECAUSE YOU'D RATHER HIDE THAT YOUR SON'S A DEATH EATER LIKE ME!" shouted Peter causing Barty's face to go red with rage.

The minister for magic was called and once everything had been explained he'd had Crouch fired immediately. He made his way to Azkaban Prison. The prison was dark and dank with an air of foreboding over the whole entire place. It was very eerie and he hated even being there. He asked to be shown to the cell of Sirius Black. When he got there he saw an emaciated Sirius Black sitting on his bed looking very lost indeed. "To what do I owe the honour minister?" he croaked. "Much to my horror it has recently been brought to my attention by none other then Peter Pettigrew himself that you never received a trial and that he's innocent and you're guilty. We're taking you now to get a trial. Pending on the results we'll be compensating you in a major way" he explained as Sirius was handcuffed and brought from his cell back to the ministry. While there he was given a pepper up potion, a shower and some fresh robes as well as a hair cut in order to be ready for trial. He was escorted into courtroom number one.

As Minister Fudge thought that Dumbledore might have had a hand in it he wasn't allowed to be a part of this particular trial. The veritas serum was administered and the questioning by the minister of magic himself began.

"Please state your name and date of birth!"

"I'm Sirius Orion Black born on September 18th 1959."

"Were you the Secret Keeper to the Potter family?"

"Initially I was but then I suggested that I would be the obvious choice so they should change to Peter Pettigrew in order to confuse and or prank everyone. I mean no one would have expected it. They agreed it was safer this way and so Peter was made the new and final Secret Keeper."

"Did you betray them to Voldermort and are you a death eater?"

"I would never betray them to Voldermort and no much to the utter shame of my family I'm not now nor will I ever consent to being a death eater. You know I was kicked off the family tree for that?" he said seriously.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and those thirteen muggles?"

"I was an Auror before Crouch seized me putting me in jail without a trial I might add so no I didn't kill those people. As for Peter I wish I had killed him as no one who works for Voldermort and betrays his so called friends to him deserves to live. I am more disgusted then I'd care to admit about this!"

"Who is Harry Potter's magical guardian?"

"Well it was supposed to either me or the Longbottom family but if I know Dumbledore he'll have gone to his muggle relatives who hate magic and all about it. You know they've probably abused him and all!"

"What is your relationship with Severus Snape the Ex Death eater?"

"I'm sorry but can you please explain to me what you mean by ex death eater after which point I will answer your question?"

"Yes he was here in the Ministry during the summer when he collapsed in the atrium in agony. When he awoke he had no dark mark and got a howler from Voldermort explaining that as he was too nice and weak that he was setting him free. He said Snape disgusted him so much that he was to leave him alone forever. It would appear according to the howler he'd never been able to kill or torture anyone so that's why he being let go in such haste."

"This is a shock. I think he's a greasy git but I'm over it to be honest. If jail teaches you anything it's that old school rivalries don't matter. I was a bully to him in school yes but we're all grown ups now so hopefully we can put the matter behind us."

"People of the Wizengamot as we can see here a grievous error was made on behalf of Bartimus Crouch who wanted to detract attention from his death eating son. Sirius Black is clearly innocent. A show of hands to have Sirius Black freed and given an order of Merlin first class" he said as everyone's hands went up bar one.

"Hem hem! Pardon me Minister but won't the public be afraid of him if he is released and then loose trust in the Ministry itself by comparison? I mean I'm just wondering if this choice is in the best interest of our Ministry?" asked Delores Umbridge.

"Delores you raise a valid point here but this man is innocent and I won't have him shoved back in jail. He'll be freed with a public announcement that he's free and why he was in jail in the first place. This is however on the shoulders of Bartimus Crouch and his son so the blame will be on the and not the Ministry itself. Sirius Orion Black you hereby freed from Azkaban prison and given an order of Merlin first class. Also I'd like to offer you a job as the head of the Law Department here as further compensation. I mean Amelia will be head of the DMLE but you will be head of the department dealing solely with law and trials and so on. It will be your responsibility should you accept to make new laws and implement them and so on. Do you accept?" he asked the stunned Sirius.

"Minister I thank this Ministry totally as under you justice has been served and I am free. I would greatly appreciate the job thank you so much. May I ask what will happen to Peter?" he asked as Cornelius looked around warily. "Ok good job Sirius. Congratulations on your job. We have Peter on standby here. All those in favour of putting Mr Pettigrew through the veil raise your hands" he said to the entire Wizengamot. Everyone's hands were raised as Peter was brought in front of the whole Wizengamot to go through the veil which had been brought into the court for trial purposes before it would be removed the department of Ministries once again. Not knowing what it did Peter was simply told to walk through the archway before his trial could begin. He did so dying instantly.

Back at the atrium everyone who worked here was gathered in front of the Minister who explained everything to everyone while introducing Sirius Black the new head of the Law department to them. Everyone was shocked and upset once they understood everything as it showed how negligent Bartimus Crouch had been. Despite not being a Slytherin he'd acted as cunning as one and much to his own surprise through a serious riot at the Ministry both he and his son were put through the veil to their own deaths. It had seemed like poetic justice to everyone present.

Back on the train they were nearly at the school when the trolley came by. "Anything from the trolley dears?" asked Betty the kind lady. "Yes please. I'll take two pumpkin pasties and two chocolate wands please" said Harry politely before paying and giving one of each to Hermione. "Hey! Where's mine mate? I mean we're gonna be best friends after all!" said Ron seriously. "I already have a best friend and besides which I don't have enough money to spend on you. I don't even know you so I doubt we could be best friends!" he snapped at Ron who looked furious. "You... you bitch! You don't get to hog Harry to yourself! He'll be my best friend and a little stupid mudblood like you will never stop me. I swear to god I'll...OWW!" he called out in anger. "Just shut up and have some respect in front of the ladies!" shouted Neville as he socked Ron one in the face. "I'm sorry guys but this jerk was asking for it. You can't own someone like he was trying to. I'll take two toffee fudge bars and two acid pops please" he said to Betty. "Here you go dear and don't worry that little boy had it coming. I mean such vulgar language from such a young child. I mean what way was he raised at all? By an animal I'd wager. Thank you dears!" she said before closing the doors. Placing a deep kiss on his lips Luna smiled brightly. "Oh so handsome and strong my Neville!" she cooed as he blushed bright red but returned the kiss none the less.

They arrived soon after and exited the train smiling brightly. Harry saw Hagrid looking around for longer then he needed to before looking extremely upset. He looked as though his entire world had crumbled. Clearly he was expecting Harry to have a scar and glasses which or course thankfully he didn't. "Firs' years this way. Follow me. We'll be goin' o'er to the school in the boats here. Get in and no more then four to a boat." Neville and Luna got in the boat joined by Harry and Hermione. Ron tried to pull Neville from the boat but was unsuccessful. He ended up in the final boat alone. As they rounded the corner and the school came into view everyone gasped. This was it they were here at long last. This would be a very fun sorting indeed.


	4. Surprises

**here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks, Love, Moon x**

Entering the school they all ascended the stairs. "They're here Minerva the first years but he's not amongst them. I think he might have missed the train!" he said looking ever solemn. "Well there's not much we can do about it now. We'll deal with it after the sorting. Thank you Hagrid" she said politely. "You're welcome Minerva!" he said before leaving once again. She turned around to scrutinise the people in front of her. Surprisingly this year everyone looked well put together so they may not need to fix their uniforms before the sorting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years. In this school we have a house point system where the house with the most points wins the house cup. Now here we have four houses. Your house is to become your family and so any rule breaking will lose you points and any triumphs will gain you points. The houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The house traits for Slytherin are cunning and ambition. The house traits for Gryffindor are chivalry and bravery. The house traits to Hufflepuff are loyalty and patience. The traits for the house of Ravenclaw are Wisdom and wit. I will go now and get things ready for your sorting and when I return we can begin!" she said as she left.

"Hogwarts all in a tizzy because their beloved Harry Potter didn't show up! Probably thinks he's too good for us and that's why he didn't come!" sneered Malfoy. With a wave of Harry's hand Ron was silenced before he could say anything about it until McGonagall returned. When she did he removed the charm and they all walked forward to the great hall. Harry looked around in amazement once again and chuckled as he saw the extremely worried and faraway look on the headmaster's face. Boy would they get a shock when they realised he was in fact here despite having no glasses or scar. Essentially he was a free agent and was planning on enjoying himself. The hat got all animated singing a song about why it did what it did and so on. Then people were called up.

With a wave of his hand he altered some names on the register for fun. "Ok so when I call your name you will come forth and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your house. Hannah Abbot!"

 _Yes indeed not a bad mind at all and loads of loyalty I can see. Ok HUFFLEPUFF!_ The hat called out and she ran over to the table smiling.

"Susan Bones!"

 _Yes definitely HUFFLEPUFF!_

"Ronan Weasley!" she called out to which there were shocked gasps at the Gryffindor table. "My name is Ronald ma'am" he said in shock. "This is not what it says here but it must have been an error. Ok Ronald have a seat!"

 _Well you are strange aren't you? I'll keep the peace as I can't stand to hear Dumbledore moan and bitch about my choices forever which he always does anytime someone goes into a house he doesn't feel they should. Technically you should be in Slytherin but GRYFFINDOR I GUESS!_

Everyone was surprised at the way in which they hat had said that.

"Hermione Potter!" McGonagall called out in surprise. She knew that Hermione was a muggleborn so it wasn't all that unreasonable that her surname might be Potter also.

 _Mrs Potter we meet again. Don't worry I can't tell anyone I know you've returned. You could essentially be in any house to be honest however let's have some fun shall we? EMBERWOLF!_ The hat called out to shocked gasps from everyone!

They all gasped as the four house point counters moved in the middle to make room for a fifth one which had some purple crystals in it.

"Silas what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked the hat as a fifth table appeared there. _Well Professor she had the qualities for every one of the four houses and so I was left no choice but to put her in the hidden founders house. They made this house in the rare instance that someone has qualities of all of the normal four houses it's just never needed to be used until now which explains why no one knows about it. To answer a question I know is on everyone's mind the head of this house is Professor Flitwick. I feel he deserves this momentous honour. The entrance to the house is located on the fifth floor behind the statue of the large house elf there. The password is to be decided amongst the students once they arrive. The only other person who can enter this house is Filius Flitwick. I hope that answers all of your questions dear Minerva!_

She was astounded. "Thank you Silas this is an honour and your explanation certainly explains why we knew nothing about it!" she said happily. Dumbledore was astounded but delighted. A new house would be very beneficial to student and staff relations as a whole.

"Damian Malfoy!" she called out to which Draco scowled. "There's no need to be an imbecile! My name's Draconis!" he sneered at her making her scowl deeply at him. "An obvious error now sit down and be sorted before I hand you out a detention for being rude to superior" she snapped as he sat down hastily.

 _Mr Malfoy it's good to see inside your head. You're so interesting. Don't worry I'm probably the first person who you don't actually have to prove yourself to. SLYTHERIN!_

"Neville Longbottom!"

 _Neville Longbottom you are an amazement to myself and I'm so excited as I've only seen half of what you are capable of! You're going to do great things and you will achieve all you set out to. EMBERWOLF!_

"Harry Potter" she called out looking around nervously and gasping in awe when he stepped forward. "But Mr Potter you have no scar or glasses?" she questioned him in awe. "Well ma'am you're not the first person to say that to me which to be honest is baffling as I've never ever had a scar or glasses. I'm sorry you all feel I should have these!" he said looking bewildered. Dumbledore was amazed that he none either but then again it was those Harry Potter adventure books that had stated to everyone he had these things. Obviously it wasn't true and so now people would simply have to get over it.

 _Mr Potter welcome back and don't worry as I'm not allowed to tell anyone this no matter what Dumbledore does to me. I wish you a happy and contended education this time round. EMBERWOLF!_

"Terrence Boot!"

 _Terrence you will do exceptionally well in school I can tell. RAVENCLAW!_

"Luna Longbottom!" she called out next with everyone frowning at the same surname including Dumbledore.

 _Mrs Lovegood Welcome back! I am not allowed to tell anyone I know you have you returned so it's alright. I am most excited as people don't know about your seer powers yet. EMBERWOLF!_

Everyone gasped as only four people were sorted into the new house. Dumbledore stood up getting everyone's attention.

"Good evening all! The addition of this new house is a huge shock to everyone as it wasn't ever here before but I feel it would be very beneficial to everyone student and staff alike. It can help interhouse relations immensely. The new house Emberwolf will share its classes with Ravenclaw and just be on the same timetable as them. I should state now that any house points earned by these four students will go into Emberwolf and Ravenclaw as there are so little of them. I should state Harry Potter that the only reason people in the magical world feel you should have a scar and glasses is because in an action packed set of books written about you in our world you do have them. Now Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that a list of all contraband items is on his door for a reason and that you should read them carefully. The forbidden forest is just that forbidden to all people without the assistance of a teacher or member of staff. The third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to all who wish to avoid a death of the most painful nature. This year as a treat we will have themed lunches or meals sometimes during the week. I mean that on some days we will eat only Italian foods or Mexican foods. I feel this is very cultural and can help us all to broaden our horizons. Now let the feast begin!" he called out as various different Italian foods filled the tables in front of everyone.

Harry smiled brightly as his favourite food was Italian. He helped himself to some carbonarra and garlic bread. He was starving and it felt amazing to be eating his favourite type of food at school. Hermione was eating lasagne as was Neville and Luna was having some pizza. They looked down to the end of the table where their own house emblem was hanging. It was wolf which was smothered in flames with a huge bright golden H on its chest to symbolise Hogwarts. As it was the house elves weren't even put out by the addition of the new house as Dobby and Lolly Neville's personal elf had said they'd deal with that house entirely on their own. This made it much easier for the other elves. It also of course meant that Hermione and the others could ask for special foods if they wished to without anyone else knowing they had done so as others would just assume that it was just the food that this particular house was receiving.

As dinner wore on they then got their desert. They were given steaming hot cups of tea and some chocolate mousse or lemon cheesecake among other Italian deserts. Harry feeling adventurous had a small bit of both. As did Luna. Hermione however had some tiramisu and Neville had a large portion of the eaton mess. After the starting feast everyone left the hall except those four who were joined by Professor Flitwick and Albus Dumbledore. They all walked up to the fifth floor corridor and found the huge house elf statue. It came alive when they came before it. "Please choose a password and note that only the head of house may enter this particular house as put down by the four founders of Hogwarts. Sorry dear Headmaster" said the elf. "That's quite alright if it is what they wanted. Here I must leave you Filius and I trust you have everything in order. Goodnight everyone!" he said smiling as he tried to probe Harry's mind with a strong legillimens. He was physically thrown back against the wall with brute force just as he had seen the science lab or occlumens shield of Harry's.

"Please sir do not disrespect me by trying to use Legillimency on me unannounced. If you wish to ask me something then go ahead but don't do this as it's highly unpleasant and wrong!" he said seriously as Filius glared at Albus. "Albus I am ashamed of you! I honestly thought you knew better!" he said to Albus who was astounded by the strength of occlumency Harry held within him. "You are right Filius I should have known better. I was just merely curious to know what's in the mind of our greatest person!" he said looking solemn. "Have you guys got a password?" asked Filius smiling. "Yes we do its _Scientia sit potential!_ "said Neville smiling proudly. "That's very clever indeed Mr Longbottom. May I inquire as to why you have the same surnames?" he asked them politely. "Silencio!" called out Hermione suddenly so they couldn't be overheard. "Excuse me Professor but before he answers you I'll need to cast a spell for anything suspicious in this room. It's just from my own experiences that I've often had to be vigilant you understand" he said while Filius nodded his understanding. He waved his wand muttering some spells as various parts of the walls lit up. "These are listening devices keyed into Albus Dumbledore. I'm sure he didn't mean to put them here! I'll just remove these. I'm just checking the bedrooms now! Yes there in here as well… give me a moment professor and I'll remove them all!" he said to a shocked Filius. "Unfortunately for you Mr Potter you can't put these many listening devices up by accident as they must be done on purpose. I myself have put one up by accident on a few occasions when I wasn't totally focused on what I was doing however I removed it straight after. For some reason better known to Albus he doesn't trust you and wants to listen in on you which he shouldn't be able to do anyway. I mean everyone is entitled to their own privacy. Please note I won't be telling anyone including Dumbledore I know of all I did. Us Goblins are born with natural occlumens shields that even the best of wizards can't penetrate. It's what makes us such good bankers and secret keepers."

"Well sir to answer your original question Luna here is my wife as we had a soul bond over the summer and the same goes for Harry and Hermione here. We're not yet ready to tell anyone this which is why no one except our families know. We didn't feel like we should need to tell anyone although we do hope you're not bothered we didn't tell you straight away. And we need a vow that you won't tell Dumbledore about this as he gets too excited about things and we know he'd never be able to keep his mouth shut about it no matter how he assured us he'd tell no one!" said Neville seriously.

Filius was flabbergasted. "I never thought I'd live to see something like this come to fruition. I give my vow that on my life and my magic even under magical means that I will not speak of this to anyone including and especially Dumbledore so mote it be!" he said as a white flash surrounded him momentarily. They said the new password while tapping three times each on the statue with their wands. The password was set and the statue shifted around to show a spiral staircase. That went down. They all descended the stairs eventually landing in a nice round common room area that had nice windows looking out over the quidditch pitch. The room had a large fireplace in it, with book shelves along the walls and some desks for studying in the corner. By the fireplace were four couches and some wing backed chairs in front of which was a large coffee table. To the other side of the room were two doors.

"I must ask you to please watch your back with Albus as he may seek to try control you. I'll watch him also. Here let me put up a strong ward here so that no one but the five of us can enter here. Even if someone is polyjuiced as me it won't work as it'll need to actually be me in order to gain access. Here I'll leave you and here are your schedules for tomorrow. There's a map on the back. Goodnight!" he said leaving. "Goodnight Professor and thank you!" said Hermione happily.

The bedrooms were beautiful and were both painted a deep plum colour. There was a double deep wood four poster bed inn both of the rooms. On the bed were plum and pink covers and the curtains were a nice gold. There were two lamps on either side of the beds on night stands. There were two en suites and walk in closets one in each room and both were very well stocked. Getting dressed for bed Luna snuggled into the centre of the bed where Neville joined her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She turned around so she was facing him and kissed him so deeply. "I love you so much my Neville. You're my hero!" she said as she continued to pepper kisses all over his face. "I love you to my sweet Luna. Goodnight angel!" he said smiling as they drifted off in each other's arms.


	5. A very different Professor Snape!

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review thank you, love Moon x**

Waking up in the morning Harry looked around feeling great. Filius had decided to keep their marriage a secret as after all it was their own business if they wanted to tell others or not. He had vowed to keep a very close eye on Albus without telling him that he knew all about the listening devices. Besides which his own father the head of the bank Ragnook would proceed quite harshly if his son told him to. No one knew that they were father and son as no one had asked him who his father was so he never thought to enlighten anyone. As it were anyway no one much cared about who his parents were.

Their uniforms were the same as everyone else' except that their tie and emblem was purple and gold in colour. Everyone dressed and Dobby called to them. "Mistress Hermione as there is so little of you both Dobby and Lolly will be making your food personally. What would like us to be giving you all the time for breakfast?" he said smiling. "Well we'd like some sausages, eggs, bacon, toast, mushrooms, cereal and tea. I mean this way we can choose what to have each morning. Please give us some orange and apple juices as well but only do it if it doesn't cause you to much work!" she said kindly. Dobby was still astounded by the kindness his masters were showing him. They didn't want him to overwork himself which was a good thing. "Mistress Hermione it's no problem for me. I'll do that!" said Dobby happily before leaving once again. "Dobby!" called out Harry once again.

"Master Harry you called" he said. "Yes please go to Fred and George Weasley and tell them to give you the Marauders map as the son of Prongs wants it. If they seem reluctant to give it to you tell them it would be wise of them to mind their mischief. This may sound strange to you but they will get it!" he said happily. Fred and George were in their dorm getting ready when Dobby popped into them. "Masters Fred and George Weasley please give me the marauders map as the son of Prongs wants it. He says to warn you that you should always mind your mischief whatever that means!" he said seriously. They were both astounded. "Oh elf sir…" "We are not worthy! Here you go!" said George handing it over. Dobby returned minutes later handing the map to Harry. Harry wanted to try out something so he used the gemino curse on the map and watched it duplicate until there were six copies. Then he turned the charm off. He was amazed that as he tested them they all worked. "Now Dobby give these back to Fred and George explaining that they both work and tell them I see no reason why we can't all have one!" he said as Dobby left once again.

"Masters Fred and George Weasley my master says there is no reason at all that we can't all have one and so he said to give you these!" he said handing them each a map which worked. They were astounded. They thanked Dobby wondering who the son of Prongs was and how he'd managed to duplicate the map. Harry handed the map to Neville explaining that this was his copy of the map and showed him what it did. Harry had purposely had Neville read the extra books on health and safety around potions for his own peace of mind. They all headed down to breakfast with Dumbledore scowling deeply because they had some breakfast items the other houses didn't have. He was going to demand that they not do that but decided against it. He decided to try and peak a look into Luna's head to see if she could hold the key to Harry's sudden excellent occlumency abilities however her head gave him a headache. Her own occlumency shield was not a wall like most people had but a collection of confusing puzzles and thoughts. These thoughts and things were absolutely chaotic and useless which is why they worked so well. I mean no one knew how to get past them at all and so they would suffer a headache as well.

Hermione's shield was a Windows 95 computer with an encryption code and password combination. Dumbledore also tried her head but found the technology to frazzling to understand and so couldn't get into her head. He stupidly risked trying Neville's mind and ended up in cage with a huge lion. As they ate Ron Weasley approached the table. "Hey mate what have you got for classes next?" he asked Harry ignoring Neville totally. "Well I'm not your mate but I do have potions next" he said as Ron said he had too and that he'd see them there. Harry looked up seeing Dumbledore scowling deeply at Ron with him scowling back at a now shocked Dumbledore who had stopped scowling at everyone. He assaulted Harry's head finding himself in a science lab of sorts filled with various types of potions. He had a locked potions store filled with his most treasured memories. However that was as far as he got before he was violently launched out of his chair over the entire staff table before landing in a heap on the floor. he was very sore and highly confused as to how he'd ended up there as of course were the staff who were looking at him weirdly particularly Professor Flitwick. Dumbledore was so busy getting up while still reading or attempting to reads others minds that he didn't notice the eye of Filius mind. He saw all that Dumbledore had done and was indeed planning to do.

He was just checking his schedule when he saw they had potions followed charms class. He was walking to class when he was called for by Draco Malfoy. He went over feeling exhausted even though Draco hadn't even started talking to yet. "Harry Potter I'd like to extend my hand in friendship to you!" he said surprisingly kindly. "Draco what's your view on muggleborns and half bloods? I'm technically a half blood myself!" Harry said seriously. "Ok I need to talk to you some more as I need a serious favour from you. If you don't want to give it me please say so straight away ok. The truth is I only know what my father has told me except that everything I've seen here contradicts what he says. Muggleborns or mudbloods as father calls them are fine really and they just have a bit less in their magical core then what we have in ours. It'd no big issue however I'm not ready to live in a house where I know I'd be forced against my will to think what my father does. I see it with my mother and she can't even think for herself in case he disagrees as then things get messy. My question is would you consider adopting me into your family? What this means is that I'd change my surname to Potter and become an emancipated adult!" said Draco seriously!

Before Harry could answer however a letter arrived in Draco's arms via owl.

 _Draconis, it is my deepest regret to inform you that your father has been transferred to the Janus Thickey ward at St Mungos. It would appear he's lost his mind altogether about the whole muggleborn view and it's landed him in hospital. Attached please find your emancipation form where you will be considered a legal adult without the trace on you. Once you sign the form it will disappear from view and your vault key will be delivered to you the next day. Your new name is to be Draconis Abraxas Black. Now that your father is incapacitated I intend to get you away to security as fast as I can. Even being emancipated you would still inherit all of your fathers money. Much love and best wishes, mother x_

"I'm sorry Harry but it now seems I won't need your help at all. Here read this!" he said handing over the letter which Harry read gasping. "I am sorry about your father but at least now you'll be emancipated and free from his manipulations. The houses of Potter and Black have always allied with one another so I will of course support you in any way I can. I must advise you to write to my godfather Sirius Black and tell him all about your unique situation and he should be able to help you out. See you later!" he said patting Draco's arm and leaving before he burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. It was hilarious to him that Lucius' ideas had literally driven him mad. Everyone else laughed about it as well until they reached potions which they were sharing with The Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. With their new timetable they would sharing one of their potion classes with the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's and the other with the other two houses.

It had seemed most fair to do things that way. They all waited for Snape to arrive which he did as he stormed into the room. "There will be no silly wand waving or incantations in this class. I do not expect many of you to understand the exact art that is potion making however I do expect all of you to perform to the best of your ability no matter what that means for you as an individual. Now then let's see what people do and don't know!" he sneered while looking around everyone. "Longbottom, Neville! What would you say is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked seriously.

"They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite sir!" he answered correctly. "That is most correct. Ten points to Emberwolf!" he said proudly. Neville was astounded as were all the Gryffindor's in the room. "Potter, Harry! Your father was a lazy arrogant swine who knew nothing in school so let's see if you fare any better then he did eh? Where would you look if I asked you to get me a bezoar? And what does a bezoar do?" he asked Harry while still sneering slightly.

"Well sir depending on where you asked me to get it from I would either get it from the stomach of a goat or my potions kit. It is a stone used when ingested to counteract most serious poisons in the system. It can also be used in certain potions such as the draft of the living dead" he answered calmly. "Quite frankly Harry I'm amazed you know anything considering how ridiculous your father was in his own school days. However you have done quite well indeed and I am impressed as it goes to show you don't always have to be just like your parents. Fifteen points to Emberwolf. And Gryffindor stop looking so damn shocked! If any of you dunderheads knew the answers to the difficult questions I've just asked him you'd have gotten those same points. Now moving on, Potter, Hermione! Where would you look if I asked you to pick me some valerian sprigs?" he asked seriously once again.

"I would look at the underside of logs in the Forbidden Forest or around the edges of old buildings and ruins as they thrive in a dark and damp atmosphere sir" she answered him smiling brightly. Knowing what you were actually talking about was amazing. "Yes very well. We'll do four more questions and then you can continue to do the potion on the board behind me. Five points to Emberwolf. Boot, Terrence! There is a pewter size two cauldron but what is the other available cauldron made of?" he asked the shock Terry. "Um well it's made of brass sir but there is also a crystal cauldron for those who have a lot of money and wish to show off!" he answered confidently. "Well Terrence I had not expected you to that last part you gave me as it is not a commonly known fact. Twenty points to Ravenclaw and trust me you Terrence earned them! Ok Weasley, Ronald! In which potion are bat spleens one of the only ingredients used?" he asked while moving around his room and picking up a jar of bat spleens to show everyone present what he was talking about.

"Shut up and wash your damn hair you greasy git! I don't have to answer that now shut up and do your job as a teacher you vile cretin!" he snapped making Severus jump slightly. "Ok Mr Weasley fifty points from Gryffindor in fact make that just thirty points and you sir can spend the next two weeks in detention!" he snapped. "Oh fuck off no one even likes you! You know you're only here so you can kiss Dumbledore's arse for him. You may not be a death eater anymore but you're still pure evil!" he snapped. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS AND GO WAIT FOR MCGONAGALL!" he shouted in rage. Ron stormed out of class but not before breaking a cauldron and the vial of bat spleens on the teacher's desk.

Everyone was baffled by his outrageous outburst. It was obvious to everyone that Severus Snape was free from Voldermort and utterly delighted to be free hence giving points to another house besides Slytherin. "I am sorry about him but I don't take crap in my class and should he continue he can find himself another potions teacher as I won't be putting up with it. We all deserve a good lesson and no one will be allowed to ruin it. Now instructions for the boil serum are on the board and you are in the hour that remains to complete it. If you don't know something ask me as it saves you blowing up your cauldron. Yes that does include you Mr Finnegan as I saw you this morning. If you want to know something young man, ask me and I'll tell you!" he said seriously.

Everyone began brewing the potions and those of them that had read the books beforehand knew it was meant to be a pale blue in colour. Some of the Gryffindor's got it right away like those of Emberwolf and some of them got it badly wrong. Their potions were slipping and sliding out of out the cauldrons as though they had a life of their own. At the end of the lesson Gryffindor had been awarded twenty points meaning that really Ron's outburst had only lost them ten points. At the end of the class the points were Emberwolf and Ravenclaw fifty points and Gryffindor twenty points. At the end of lunch they were all very excited about their upcoming classes and how much Ron would make an utter fool of himself it was shaping up to be an altogether great and funny day.


	6. Death and discoveries

"Hermione I read the timetable wrong. We have DADA now and Transfigurations after!" said Harry as they altered the way they were goin to get to class. Harry was wondering what would happen if Ron lost his cool in this class? I mean would Professor Quirrel for once be a man and freak at someone or would he continue to stammer like an idiot. What was to happen in class though he could never have predicted. They entered and took their seats. "E..everyone g...get out your b...b...books! We're going to read chapter one and s..s...s...s...see what we l...learn from it!" he said nervously. "Excuse me sir but are you so nervous all the time because of the bad man attached to the back of your head?" said Luna curiously. "What are you talking about? There's nothing on my head!" he snapped slightly. "Oh right I'm sorry was I not supposed to tell everyone that you have Voldermort under your turban? I won't say anything any more!" she said as everyone gasped.

"Oh Loony shut up! This fucking coward is afraid of his own damn shadow! There's no way a looser like him has Voldermort under his turban. I mean seriously look at the state of this man. DADA teacher my arse! I could teach more then him and I wouldn't wet myself with nerves while doing it!" shouted Ron in rage. "Shut up W..Weasley!" he said trying to remain calm. "No I won't shut up! You're a weak cretin and I know you've probably soiled yourself. Why Dumbledore hired a frightened DADA wimp no one will ever know. We're not going to learn diddly squat in this scardy cats class!" he sneered. Quirrel whipped out his wand and aimed it at Ron shouting "You're going to get it now you petulant jerk!" Harry may have severely disliked Ron but he knew he'd have to act and sooner then he'd anticipated as well. He leapt from his chair grabbing a shocked Quirrel at either side of the face with his hands.

"Professor look at me. Please stop it he isn't worth it. Please don't do this. I don't want to see any of you hurt!" he said as Quirrel started screaming. They all watched as Harry backed off shocked as Quirrel turned to dust and Voldermort flew out of his head. "Oh no all my horcruxes gone! Mark my words Lucius, Bellatrix or someone will avenge me and you'll all die. You and your mudblood friends!" he sneered before charging at and through Harry throwing him across the room. Well his spirit did anyway. Dumbledore was called down to the classroom and looked around in awe. "What happened here?" he asked everyone. It was Susan Bones who answered. "Ronald Weasley antagonised Professor Quirrel so much that he threatened to attack him while pointing his wand at him. Harry Potter Grabbed Professor Quirrel's face asking him to look at him while telling him not to and that he didn't want anyone to get hurt sir. After that V..Voldermort came out of the back of Professor Quirrel's head shouting about his horcruxes being all gone and that some people called Lucius and Bellatrix would avenge him. I have no idea what Horcruxes are or what he meant sir!" she answered honestly. A subtle peak into her head showed him what happened.

She was not wrong as it had happened just as she'd said. "Well I can tell you're telling the truth. Harry thank you for saving us all again. It's unfortunate about Professor Quirrel and I don't know what Horcruxes are either only that they sound awful and it's good that whatever they are they're not here any more. I'll have to work on getting you a new DADA teacher soon so for the rest of the week you'll have no DADA classes" he said as he looked at everyone. "Sir why is there a basilisk in the basement of this school? In fact why is there a stone in the third floor corridor. Are you not aware that someone could steal it if it was their choice to do so. It's impractical to keep it there. I see things sir and so there is no point trying to hide them from me" said Luna shocking him greatly. "You are right the stone is in the third floor for protection from others and so it could not ever be stolen. As for the Basilisk it's dead and doesn't live any more so there's no need to worry about it. You never told anyone you were a seer Miss Longbottom. This is impressive. You know I might have some uses for you later on. Now please everyone return to your dorms and I'll be telling the rest of the staff what has happened today. You won't have any more classes for the rest of the day. Everyone should note Voldermort is gone for real now and can never return!" he said happily

They all returned to their dorms at once. "He was lying I know he was. He does know what horcruxes are and he does know that the basilisk is still alive. It's alright though as I suspect he was only lying to try and protect us!" said Luna seriously. "Babe have you always been a seer that's so impressive!" said Neville kissing her deeply. "Yes Neville I have. That's why I knew you were the only man for me!" she said returning his kisses deeply. Harry went into his room and picked up a book on disfiguring people you were in a battle with and found the spell he was looking for. He excused himself momentarily and went to the girls bathroom which contained Myrtle. He was under his invisibility cloak so she wouldn't see him. He opened the chamber and requested stairs that went to the chamber walking down the stairs. None of the other people knew what he was doing and had just assumed he was going to the library. Once at the bottom of the stairs he found the corpse of the basilisk's old skin. He followed the chamber to the door which he had seen in his last timeline and entered. Here he found the large and empty chamber.

He had to think back to that time until he remembered the Basilisk had come out of the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue. He called for the Basilisk to come out which took a while but eventually the basilisk cam out. _Show yourself I see nothing._

 _There is a reason for that. Oculus remotionem._ He called out removing the eyes from the basilisk immediately. Now the basilisk couldn't see. He however knew much more now then he had the last time round and a well aimed diffindo had sliced through the throat of the basilisk killing him instantly. He entered the chamber the basilisk had come from and noticed various artefacts and an empty trunk. He piled everything into the empty trunk shrinking it and placing it in his pocket. As he was leaving he saw a vase in the corner of the room which was glowing oddly. He used Bombarda Maxima and destroyed it feeling strange afterwards. It seemed to brighten up in the chamber once the vase had been destroyed as though the dark curse on the entire DADA position was being lifted. He returned upstairs closing the chamber once again. Myrtle thought it was so weird as she couldn't see anyone. He returned to his dorm smiling. "I have destroyed the basilisk so we don't have to worry about it. Also I can't be sure but I think I may have also destroyed the curse on the teaching position of DADA. Here I found this trunk of artefacts down in the chamber. Let's tell Filius about it but let's say we found it in the third floor corridor and that we couldn't resist taking it back here to explore it. He will hopefully understand!" he said as Hermione ran at him slapping his face.

"You bastard! Don't you ever do anything so reckless ever again. Harry I couldn't bare to loose you. Did you even think of me while doing this!? Huh? Call Flitwick now and don't even come near me as I can't believe you would betray me like this!" she said as tears fell from her eyes. Didn't he realise how frightened she'd be if she'd lost him. "Hermione I'm sorry but I am more experienced now then I was then. You would never have lost me. I love yo too much for all of that. Besides what would life be worth living without you in it? Please don't cry cause it's breaking my heart!" he said as he held her close to him. Gut wrenching sobs wracked her body. "Harry I love you please don't scare me again. I can't loose you!" she said while clinging desperately to him. Professor Flitwick came surprised to see the guilty looks on their faces.

"Ok what have you four done and please answer me honestly?" he said seriously. "Well sir when Dumbledore mentioned in his speech about the third floor being out of bounds to those not brave enough to go there we couldn't resist checking it out. We know we shouldn't have but we found this old chest of stuff and brought it home to explore we just didn't want to get in trouble we're so sorry. Do you know what any of these things are?" said Harry while looking very sorry indeed. Professor Flitwick looked extremely shocked. "Did you into the door that was present there?" he asked looking worried. "No we didn't bother as we found the chest there and so we took it back to our room but only got round to looking at it now. We're not in trouble are we?" said Harry once again looking nervous. "No you're not but I must warn you to be careful always. Now what have we got here. Oh wow! These are amazing. These are all artefacts pertaining to Salazar Slytherin and his wife Rowena Ravenclaw. Yes not many people know that they were indeed married. One moment and I'll check them out. Well they're not cursed and good on you for finding these. Fifty points to Emberwolf for this amazing and highly intelligent discovery. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he asked them looking at them seriously.

"Yes Harry here was messing around in the bathroom and before he knew what happened he found himself in some sort of chamber. He said he was very afraid but unable to stop his desire to explore he followed the chamber and finally came upon a monster which he had no choice but to slay!" said Luna looking worried. "Harry is this true?" asked the bewildered charms professor. "Yes it is. I was only fooling around. I started hissing as a joke to try and frighten the female ghost in there and before I knew what had happened I was falling through the sink literally. I wound up in a chamber and had to follow it as it looked so weird and interesting. I came upon a weird sort of skin thing but still followed. I found a huge kind of amazing looking chamber hall and was almost attacked by a huge basilisk. Closing my eyes I fired off Diffindo after Diffindo until the great basilisk fell down dead. Sir why did Dumbledore say today that the basilisk was dead? Luna mentioned the presence of a basilisk somewhere in the school as she's a seer and Professor Dumbledore said eh knew about it and that the animal was dead. It wasn't dead at all and tried to kill me. Also I'd like to ask if it would be possible to have the carcass harvested for parts? I'd like to donate some of them to Professor Snape, you and Gringotts. I mean you never know what you may need Basilisk parts for!" he said seriously.

"Mr Potter I have no idea why Professor Dumbledore lied about that and to be honest I am amazed with what you have told me. Can you please demonstrate how you hissed?" he asked Harry who did as asked. "Wow Harry this means you are a Parselmouth or someone who can talk to snakes. I know you didn't know this and you were only joking but you are indeed a parselmouth. I find it so honourable that even after all you've been through you still want to give the parts to people. I would most definitely like some of the parts and I know Professor Snape would as well. The bank would love the parts. I shall tell my father about it. What would you like to do with the money you get from harvesting the creature?" asked Filius. "Well I'd like some of it to go to you, Professor Snape, Remus Lupin a great friend of my dads and the bank so they can update their security and so on!" he answered honestly. It always amazed Filius how kind and giving Harry was. That even though he'd killed the beast he still wanted to give the money he earned from rendering the parts to everyone else.

"That is most honourable. I will have a team of specialists here within the hour to do this for you. As this is such an important case they will come immediately and in such a manner that Dumbledore does not know of it. Prepare and we will deliver the money and parts to you in three hours and Potter well done. Your kindness and thoughts for others above yourself is astounding!" he said as he left. Everyone was gaping at him. Hermione was now crying again only this time for a different reason. "Even in these types of circumstances you still think of everyone above yourself. I have the best husband ever!" she said while peppering his face in kisses. The Goblins arrived in a team of eight in Filius' office. He'd had Harry open the chamber and then they'd gone down. It took ages and none of them had quite realised that the corpse and indeed the left over skin would be so large.

Four hours later and one hundred and fifty large boxes of ingredients they were done. Filius took fifty boxes himself and fifty were shrunk and sent to Harry while the other fifty were taken to the bank. Lord Ragnook was amazed at the generous offer Harry Potter had made to the bank as he didn't have to but had chosen to. Harry received the boxes happily deciding to keep twenty of them himself. I mean you'd never know when things like that could become necessary. He put the shrunken items in his pocket and headed down to the dungeons to find Snape. He entered the classroom and found Snape grading some papers. "Harry how may I help you?" he asked him while looking up from the papers. "Well actually sir I'm rather nervous because I have a gift for you however it would be detrimental to me if anyone especially Dumbledore knew these gifts were coming from me. I need you to give me a vow that you won't tell Dumbledore no matter what he should try that you received these gifts from me!" he said seriously. Snape was shocked. If he'd expected anything this wasn't it.

"Well this is a shock. I mean I had never expected this but as I can see how worried you are I will comply. I Severus Snape do hereby swear on my magic to not tell Albus Dumbledore or anyone where I have received these gifts from so mote it be!" he said as a white light surrounded him momentarily. "Stand back sir. I have thirty boxes of a special type of different potions ingredients which are quite rare for you!" he said as he placed the boxes on the now enlarged table before resizing them. Severus stepped forward and opened them in awe. Inside the boxes were three hundred vials of basilisk venom, three hundred vials of basilisk bones and finally three hundred vials of basilisk skin and scales. There were also two vials of basilisk teeth. "Harry this is amazing and can make me a very rich man. Why would you choose to give me these?" he asked still very much in awe. "I've not had it easy sir and neither have you. Between bullying for me and then being tied down to Voldermort for you I feel like you deserved a break. I'd rather not say where I got them either so don't ask me!" he said seriously. With a wave of his wand most of the things bar one box full were stored away. The remaining box full was sent away somewhere with a wave of his wand and they both waited. Snape seemed to want Harry to wait.

They waited and ten minutes later a dishevelled owl arrived with a sack full of money and a note attached. _Severus these ingredients are exceptionally rare and extremely expensive. Here is the money for them and trust me when I say that I'll make loads of money from the potions I make for them. Take care friend, love from Julia Pippins._

Harry recognised the name as being the same as the J Pippins potions in Hogsmeade Village. Severus fainted out cold when he saw the five million galleons cash in the sack. He was essentially a millionaire. He thanked Harry profusely again before he left. Harry returned to his dorm that night feeling like he'd finally done some good in the world. Severus would treat him better and he'd also made himself feel better about the years of bullying and torment Severus had endured at the hands of his own father. As he lay in bed that night snuggled up with his wife he felt amazing. "Hermione I know that with our soul bond our bodies were made to look as they would when we'd turned eighteen without anyone noticing as we'd just grow in height normally. I also know that we're not old enough to go all the way yet but I'm very excited altogether and I want to please you!" he said as she looked at him with confusion. "Harry I'm also very excited by you often but I don't understand what you mean about not going all way yet pleasing me!?" she said in confusion. "Hermione with our mature bodies we're still twelve or eleven or whatever and so sex would be out but I'd love to eat you if you'd let me!" he said smiling wickedly at her. They might have been young but she couldn't help how she felt. I mean sometimes when he kissed her she became so wet naturally but also thought it might have something to do with them returning from the future.

She understood what he meant then. "Yes I agree a level of intimacy that isn't full blown sex will only make our relationship better. I also feel that because we returned from the future our mature feelings are only natural. Climb under me sweetheart. This way we can eat each other!" she said smirking. He rid them both of their clothes and slid up her body kissing her neck and all over her face. She was shivering each time his lips and teeth grazed a particular spot of her neck. Soon enough he was down at her large breasts kissing the whole of the globes without going near her nipples. She was moaning loudly as he continued and let out a loud mewl as he lips and tongue finally found her nipples sucking and pulling on them. By now she was was soaking and felt like she'd come soon if he didn't move on. Then he moved so he and his rather large erection were down by her mouth and her pussy which was now soaking was over his face. He darted his tongue to lick her slit but hissed as she wrapped her lips around his cock sucking hungrily on it.

For someone who'd never had much experience with it she was amazing. He licked her slit and latched onto her clit sucking as her legs started to shake at either side of his face. She was going to come and it was going to be explosive. As she sucked him harder and harder her teeth grazed the underside of his penis bringing him right over the edge suddenly as he exploded into her mouth as spurt after spurt landed in her mouth. She was shocked herself so much so that she swallowed deeply and relaxed into the feeling as he continued with her as soon he'd recovered. Soon she was mewling loudly as she sprayed all over him. Dobby was called to clean up the bed and was even asked about why them being as intimate as they had been didn't feel wrong at their age. He explained that soul bonded couples get a mature body and so can do things of a more nature before normal people. He told them not to feel weird about it as it would have been natural for them as a bonded couple anyway. They thanked him as they both went off and showered. They returned half an hour later feeling refreshed and much closer to one another. What an intimate and special experience it had been for both of them. As they snuggled into each other once again they fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. As they drifted off they couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring to them.


	7. meetings and anger

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Please read and review thanks, love Moon x**

Albus Dumbledore pounded the floor pacing aggressively in his office. Didn't the staff understand how devastated he was at the loss of Quirrel? I mean sure he'd been inhabited by Voldermort but there was no reason why he couldn't have been saved. I mean this was the problem with everyone of today. No one cared about the greater good or how morally wrong it was that someone died. It was not right to kill people willy nilly. Harry had saved Ron yes there was no denying that but he'd killed a man in the process and Dumbledore was unsure if that was forgivable. I mean it wasn't poor dear Quirinus' fault that he'd been inhabited by Voldermort. Why did no one ever seem to care about the man Quirrel had been? He would see to it that in some way Harry realised or learned that killing others was never the right choice no matter who inhabited them.

Voldermort needed to be dealt with personally but that didn't always have to mean killing an innocent person. I mean if it was up to him no one would ever use the killing curse as it was so harmful and besides which it destroyed lives. I mean there were definitely ways and means to destroy someone's life without needing to kill them. You could ruin them financially or in the press or something. Death was never the right idea. With the horcruxes all gone now you would think there was no more need to control Harry as the issue in itself was all gone however Dumbledork never thinks normally. He was very determined to find out why he kept being flung around like a rag doll every time he tried to look at Harry's mind. I mean he nearly always got as far as looking at and examining his occlumens shields before being thrown around like no one's business. He was determined to find out why, even if it did end up with him being hurt as no one's occlumency shields were normally this strong.

He would be holding a funeral for Professor Quirrel and he might decide to make attendance mandatory. No one should die unless it is for what he decides is the greater good and this was not for the greater good. What was he tell Professor Quirrel's ex - wife and family. They would want to know all about it and probably demand answers from him which he didn't have. I mean could he really explain that a mere child had killed their beloved Quirinus. Would they want retribution or not? Would he let them have vengeance as is the right thing to do once someone you love dies? Could he really bring that much chaos to a young child's life? If he was honest he had been surprised Harry had arrived without a bruise on him. The Dursleys were supposed to beat him into submission so he would to coin a muggle phrase come quietly. He realised that Voldermort was now annoyingly out of the picture and it was entirely Ron Weasley's fault that the stupid man had met his untimely demise.

I mean why was he never left to get the praise any longer? It had been his plan to have Harry slowly destroy all of the Horcruxes before he must die at the hands of Voldermort. After all it didn't matter that he knew the prophecy to be an utter farce. What was one life in return for saving millions of lives? I mean Harry was supposed to be expendable wasn't he. He was then supposed to sweep in casually destroying Voldermort and gaining the eternal praise he sought after. But no Ronald bloody Weasley had to intervene and now that bloody Holy Grail of all glory filled grails would never be his. Speaking of which why weren't they friends like he wanted. Ronald was useless at this and he'd have to intervene. He could tell Minerva to pair them up together in her class or having said that he could send for Harry and ask him himself about it.

The letter arrived in Harry's hand as he was heading out for breakfast. It read:

 _Harry Potter, if you could spare a moment of your time before breakfast for a chat I'd love it. By the way my favourite sweets are chocolate wands, Albu Dumbledore._

He agreed that not go now would only cause more problems he simply didn't need right now. He said the password entering his office as Dumbledore called out "Harry my boy come in please!" As Harry entered the office he took a seat in front of the desk. "Would you like a lemon drop?" he asked to which Harry responded "No thank you sir!" Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles before talking once again. "I am holding a funeral for Professor Quirrel tomorrow and as you killed him I expect you to attend. Obviously it's not your fault he's dead as he had Voldermort in the back of his head literally. Everyone must attend as he was a great teacher. Now moving on from that sombre subject how are your studies going?" he asked Harry who was shocked by what he had just said.

"Sir the man had Voldermort attached to his head so no I will not be attending this farce. He made a wrong decision and suffered the consequences of that decision. If one chooses to walk around with that cretin on the back of their heads willingly they deserve what comes to them. I would imagine you can't make anyone attend as everyone including me would leave this school which I know you don't want. As for my studies I am enjoying them very much sir!" he responded shocking his headmaster.

"This idea of killing everyone being alright makes me sick. This poor soul was inflicted and yes you are right I can't force anyone to go but I can say it would be good for them to do it morally that is. I am happy to hear about your studies going well. Tell me have you made any friends from any of the other houses?" he asked him while sucking on a fresh lemon drop. "Yes I have. Terry Boot from Ravenclaw is Lovely as is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and of course Seamus Finnegan from Gryffindor is hilarious! Interhouse relationships are always good and should always be encouraged" he responded happily.

"Well that's good to hear for sure. Watch out for Draco Malfoy as he may be dangerous and try to steal things from you. Why are you not friends with Ronald Weasley?" he asked trying to be nice about it. "What? That imbecile? I wouldn't be friends with him if someone paid me to. I'd trust even you over him sir. Sorry but he's a disrespective loud mouth idiot. I would however not be opposed to being friends with his cool older twin brothers. I mean they're much better then he'll ever be and smarter as well. I know he's a bit of a loser sir but that does not mean I'll automatically be his friend. Anyway he is cranky and disrupts every class. Poor Professor Snape had to throw him out of class as he became so rowdy. Did you know he even broke a vial of Bat Spleens and a cauldron? That sir is not anyone respectable enough to have earned my friendship let alone my trust" he said acidly.

Dumbledore was shocked about all that he had said but then considered it seriously. I mean was it really a huge issue if he wasn't friends with Ron as long as he was friends with one of the Weasley's. This way he could still manipulate him while Harry was friends with someone he liked. "Well Harry I can see how that could be annoying. Well at least the Weasley twins are honourable people that you can be friends with yes. I hope for his own sake Ronald gets better as he won't get far in life with the attitude he currently holds. Thank you for meeting me my boy. Give Ronald a choice and should he turn you down then that's fine with me. It's just I worry so much about him with no friends" he said wiping a fake tear from his eyes.

"Well sir I am a bit worried that you're so concerned with my friends and who they are. Trust me all of my friends are good and always remember the son is not always like the father. Draco is not evil like his father and I am not a bully to Professor Snape like mine was. He is of course not aware I know this. I found an old journal of my dad's stating what he was doing to him in it while here at school and quite frankly it was disgusting. I have never taken crap from control freak bullies who fuck their toys out of the pram when they don't get what they want and I'm not about to start now either. I am trying my best to get on with Professor Snape as like me he hasn't had it easy. I mean living with the magic hating arrogant Dursley swine's is no fun. But then again I can move out soon if I so choose. As of now it's easier to live there!" he said happily.

"Harry I can't allow you to leave that house as there are blood wards keeping you safe from death eaters inside its walls! It's simply not safe enough to allow you to leave!" he said forcefully. "Well sir why you'd have any say in where I live is beyond me. Also the blood wards are attached to me and not the house and they don't protect me from the monsters inside it. But then again had you ever checked on me you'd actually know this. Besides which I have no guardian magical or otherwise as this is the way my parents wanted it in their will. I found out at Gringott's when I last went there. It is my right to know this and so I have been emancipated however I choose to live in the Dursley house as no matter how vile they are I don't wish them to die!" he said plainly.

Dumbledore was enraged at this. Another way of controlling him was now gone. "Thank you Harry I'll see you later on!" he dismissed the boy the twinkle in his eyes now gone completely. With a swipe of his hand everything was thrown from his desk as he howled in rage. He would have order!


	8. Frederick Gideon and George Fabian

**Here's the next chapter please read and review and of course enjoy, Love Moon x**

With a wave of his hand everything was back neatly on his desk and a note was sent out summoning the Weasley twins to him. They arrived momentarily. "Come in boys and have a seat as we need to have a talk. Now don't worry as you've done nothing wrong however I met with Harry Potter here this morning and he says he's friends with Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy and Seamus Finnegan from the other houses. I asked him to befriend Ron but considering Ron's behaviour recently he simply wouldn't hear of it. Now I did discover that he admires and looks up to the two of you and I just thought it might be nice to be his friend. That way maybe he won't be so tempted by Draco Malfoy. Now I know he's not as bad as his father is but where Harry is concerned I'm just not willing to take that chance! As it were anyway he's not mature enough to be able to choose his own friends himself" said Dumbledore seriously.

"Well sir it's never right to try and choose someone's friends for them as that makes you control freakish however we will of course be his friend" they said together as a letter appeared before them both startling them. It wasn't a howler from home in fact it was from the bank. What would the bloody bank want with them? I mean they had next to no money in it. Was that why the bank was getting in touch with them? To say all of their money was gone? Dumbledore looked at them seriously. "Well boys are you going to open that letter?" he asked them curiously. They did so nodding yes.

 _Dear Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley, please note your attendance is required at the bank as soon as you can as we here have discovered something of great importance that you need to be told of immediately. Please request the use of his floo from Dumbledore. We thank you for your time and patience. Please bring with you a container of smelling salts as you may well need them signed, Ragnook President of Gringott's bank, Diagon Alley, London._

"Sir this letter has asked us to get permission from you to floo immediately to the bank and has also asked that we have smelling salts with us. Can you please give us some of those?" asked Fred seriously. "You may use the floo and here are the smelling salts. Off you go and I'll tell Professor Flitwick you've gone to the bank and will be back shortly afterwards!" he said as the boys left.

They arrived in the bank and were escorted to Ragnook's office. "Boys come in please and have a seat as you'll need it in a moment. While looking over some things I found that for protection both Fabian and Gideon Prewett glamoured their wills to hide them from the death eaters of the time. However this glamour was to only last a couple of years and to wear off afterwards which it did and so here we are. I'll now read to you specifically what you've been left as you were their only family members to be mentioned." He took out the will and began reading it to the shocked boys.

 _We Gideon and Fabian Prewett do hereby state that this here is our last will and testament. This revokes any and all former wills. As we cannot trust our money hungry greedy sister we leave the sum of seven hundred and fifty billion galleons to Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley for their own use absolutely. Being organised we have purchased the entire Zonkos line including all of their shops in Britain of which there are six in total. We leave this to Frederick Gideon and George Weasley in the hopes that once school is over they can create many various joke and joke shop worthy products. We would suggest the new name of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes but only because we think it sounds cool. As we mentioned before our sister Mrs Molly Catherine Weasley nee Prewett is a greedy harlot who would try to either steal or simply confiscate this money from you both which is why you two and only you two may access it. We wish you both well for the future and instruct that before you return to school from which you will be instructed to be called for this reading that you go into the Alley and buy a whole new set of robes and things as they ones you have right now are shocking no doubt. Please have the goblins summon your things for you and then you can simply get new things and have them sent back._

 _Now moving onto the more difficult part of this whole thing. We understand you may not wish to do this however we simply must insist. In order to fully receive everything we have given you we request that you become the new Lords Prewett and take your places at the head of the family living in the family manor which is under the fidelious art the moment so only you can reach it. Lastly should you agree you will be asked to take a potion which will prevent anyone from ever being able to poison you or use compulsion charms and so on, on you without your knowledge? These are hard times we are living in and so we have been left with no choice but to take such drastic actions. Signed Fabian and Gideon Prewett and witnessed by Druella and Septimus Weasley February 5_ _th_ _1985._

As expected both boys fainted out cold and had to be brought back around using the smelling salts. They awoke and sat on the chair in front of him feeling very embarrassed. "What does being the head of the Prewett family entail? I mean will we need to become Prewett and get rid of the whole Weasley name altogether?" asked George seriously. "Yes Mr Weasley that's just what it means. Do you accept their terms?" asked Ragnook. "Yes we do!" they both said in shock. Four vials were produced for them to drink. One removed current affects and the other one prevented future affects. Next they were each given head of house rings which they put on. Their appearances changed so that they had slightly darker brownish red hair and more height and muscles. Their eyes became deep blue and all in all they looked rather handsome. They were next given emancipation forms to sign which they did.

The goblin summoned all of their old things and provided them with money sacks that would give you the amount you desired if you said what you desired and then tapped your wand on the side of it. Their old stuff was all chucked out and they went out into the alley. They went on a spree in Twilfitt and Tattings, the potions store, the magical menagerie, the trunk store, the wand shop, Flourish and Blotts and finally Sugarplum's sweet Shoppe. They emerged two hours later from all of the shops in brand new black silk robes. Now with their emancipation and rings they had buckets of pureblood etiquette. They returned their stuff to school selling their old stuff and putting what they made from it plus two hundred galleons in their old family vault. No one would know where this money all three hundred and fifty galleons of it had come from and as it would never happen again they wouldn't need to find out why it had happened. They went back into the bank were met by two house elves Tilly and Winky who were part of the Prewett family. They were brought by them to their manor and told the secret to it.

Their manor stood on fifty acres much as The Burrow did. It was a three story home. Inside it had three ballrooms, three living or reception rooms, two music rooms, two potions labs, one swimming pool, one library, three studies, three dining rooms, two kitchens, twenty en suite bedrooms and seven guest bathrooms. Outside there was a large quidditch pitch and an even larger greenhouse. Neville Longbottom would have been happy to be there and stay there looking after the plants. They then returned to the headmaster's office where he was waiting for them. He was very shocked at their fine robes and new appearances. "What happened boys?" he asked them seriously. "Well we were emancipated and made the heads of the Prewett line by our late uncles. We may need to be resorted my good man as our names are now Lords Frederick and George Prewett" they responded shocking him into submission. This was not good at all. This had scuppered his plans entirely. Now how would Harry ever befriend the damn Weasley's? "Ok boys have a seat and we'll have you resorted now!" he said as he smiled slightly although he was ravenous with rage below the surface.

They were both resorted to Ravenclaw who were only too delighted to have the new students amongst them. At lunch in the great hall Dumbledore stood to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me everyone but I need a moment for an announcement. As of five minutes ago Ravenclaw house has gained two new students however they have simply transferred over from Gryffindor due to a name and status in society change. May I please present to you all Lords Frederick and George Prewett!" he said as everyone in the Weasley family still at school gasped as they re-entered the hall looking amazing and extremely different. Percy was miffed as all the girls began to swoon over them much to their own pleasure and amusement. Harry was ecstatic saying in his own head take that old man! This was a new start to a better life for them both and Harry couldn't have been more happy for them both.


	9. Draco Black and new DADA teachers

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks love, Moon x**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he noticed Draco Malfoy coming up the stairs. What did he want? Hadn't he had enough for one day? What else could possibly go wrong. Dinner had just ended and he really wished to be alone to plan things so he had left just as desert was starting. Plastering a fake smile on his face he called Draco to enter. "Yes Draco how can I help you? Please have a seat and would you like a lemon drop?" he asked. "No thank you sir. I came here to tell you that I need to be resorted and that my father is currently in the Janus Thickey ward of St Mungos as his stupid ideas about muggleborn people finally drove him mad. I think because he knew he was wrong and couldn't admit it to himself he went mad. When he went into hospital I received a notification to say I had been emancipated much to my relief. I know that my father would have tried to force me to share his evil opinions which I do not. It's true muggleborns are different to purebloods but it's only because their magical cores are a bit smaller. My new name is Draconis Abraxas Black and I am happy I will never have to be associated with that maniac ever again. People need to realise the father is not always the son. I am not my father I form my own opinions and don't allow anyone to tell me whom to befriend or whatever!" he said seriously.

Dumbledore almost fainted in shock. "So you mean to say Lucius is hospital permanently over his pureblood supremacy views? This is an utter shock. I mean he was such an amazing person in society! Well then Mr Black let's resort you!" he said grimly as it was the last thing he wanted to be doing. He was resorted himself into Ravenclaw. It seemed Ravenclaw was to be gaining these three new and certainly different pupils. "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" asked Dumbledore hoping he'd say no. "Well sir I'm just wondering what's wrong with Ronan Weasel in our year? He keeps freaking at every teacher and did you know he smashed a cauldron and a jar of bat spleens on the teachers desk in Potions. It was rather frightening if I do say so myself. Please watch him sir he could hurt himself or worse others around him. I don't want anyone to get hurt! Thank you for that sir, goodnight!" he said leaving. "Goodnight Mr Black!" he said as Draco left. He was just relaxing back into his comfortable over stuffed office chair when his floo went off making him jump and curse. "Merlin's beard can't a man get any fucking peace in this place? Sirius Black? What in the hell are you doing here? You are meant to be in jail!" said Albus outraged.

"Yes well you see our dear deceased friend Peter Pettigrew came into the Ministry of Magic and told the Minister and anyone who would listen that he had framed me and killed those muggles. He said I was to be set free after a trial with veritas serum which I never got ten years ago which of course proved my innocence. Peter was sent through the veil. I am now the head of the Law Department in the Ministry with an order of Merlin first class. I believe I have mew family member Draconis Abraxas Black. I was honoured to get his letter and glad he's not at all like his father. People's problems most days is that they think everyone is like their damn father. How is Severus with Harry?" he asked the headmaster who looked surprised. "Yes well I still think this willy nilly idea of just casually killing random people who could be saved is awful! As for Draconis he was literally just here being resorted and is now in Ravenclaw. Severus admires Harry for all of his knowledge and knows he is not his father which is very good. Asides from all you have said why are you here really?" he said as Sirius stood tall once again handing him a scroll.

 _Albus Dumbledore, as ordered by educational decree and discussed amongst the board of Management your new permanent DADA teacher is to be the head of our own Law Department and former Auror Lord Sirius Orion Black. You are to treat him with the utmost respect. He has been found innocent and we haven't even gotten into why you didn't force the idea of him getting a trial. I regret to inform you that given all that has come out you may still vote and maintain your seat at the Wizengamot but the new Chief Warlock is to Amelia Bones. Good day sir, Signed Minister Cornelius Fudge._

"Well it would seem you are hired to work here. I will introduce you in the great hall now if you follow me. People are having some desert so everyone will be summoned. Come on right this way. I should warn you that your godson is in a new house called Emberwolf created by the founders for those select pupils who had the characteristics of every house. Emberwolf works in accordance with Ravenclaw as there are only four pupils in it so far. This means that every point they goes to themselves and Ravenclaw and vice versa. So basically if they win the house cup both houses will be awarded a cup. Come on now lets go!" he said as he whipped out of the room. Everyone had been called to the great hall and were wondering what this special announcement would be. He approached the podium smiling slightly even though it was the absolute last thing he felt like doing. If he were honest he wanted to hex everyone so they'd all fuck off and let him plan Harry's life in peace for five fucking minutes.

"Welcome everyone. Now we have a new student who has transferred from Slytherin to Ravenclaw so please welcome the newly changed Draconis Black. Also I have here our own special new DADA teacher who will be working here permanently Professor Sirius Black. Now for those of you who are not aware Sirius is a former top Auror. He was until recently in Azkaban Prison for killing thirteen muggles and selling out Harry Potter's parents to the late Voldermort but has been since found innocent and released. The culprit a Mr Peter Pettigrew who had been going under a hidden animagus of a rat came clean about framing Sirius to keep himself out of jail. It was a horrible thing to do to the innocent man to my right. I still think however even though Peter was killed for his crimes he could have been saved. People must remember that everyone always has the chance to change their lives around and to not give someone a second chance is awful. However he is dead and thankfully Sirius is free so in essence justice has indeed been served. I will now hand you over to Professor Black so he can say a few words. Goodnight all!" he snapped the last sentence before leaving the great hall in flurry of lilac robes.

"Good evening everyone. I am Professor Black and I am so happy to be here. Let me first of all say that you as children will learn an awful lot here however if you learn nothing from your experiences afterwards it simply isn't worth it. I was a menace in my time here bullying and pranking others ruthlessly and it was only after I'd left I realised what an utter jerk I'd been. Pranking is indeed extremely fun and I totally condone that however when harmless pranking moves into bullying then it's totally unacceptable. To my old classmate and hopefully future friend Severus Snape I offer my heartfelt apologies for all that happened to him during my own school years here. Trust me Sev had Prongs still been alive he'd say sorry as well. I want to move on with my life now with everything on a clean slate so I've put my awfully Bullying of Professor Snape and my time in Prison on trumped up charges behind me. If you learn nothing from life just know that Constant Vigilance can help you in any situation. You can never be too careful and should always have amazing reflexes. I recommend playing chess, gobstones or quidditch in your spare time to help with this. If you think you are bad at something or are constantly told this, it becomes a self fulfilling prophecy meaning that if you hear it enough you'll start to believe it and it will happen to you. Take Slytherin house for example. Some dark wizards have come out of it but it doesn't make the whole house evil just those people. Professor Quirrel was in Ravenclaw and Peter Pettigrew who framed me was a Gryffindor. This proves that there are dark people in every house it's what your house as a whole chooses to do that determines the status of the house. Thank you all goodnight!" he said to stunned silence followed by thunderous applause.

They were more shocked when Severus Snape stood up. "I want to thank Professor Black for those inspirational words as it takes a lot to admit you are wrong in the face of such publicity. I was until recently tethered to Voldermort until he cast me out of his death eater core removing my dark mark and freeing me as I couldn't kill someone like he asked me to. I can safely say that mark had dark magic in it which overall affected my persona. I became cold and distant to everyone and soon lost my passion for my job which is the whole reason I wanted to teach in the first place. I began to think all young people were arrogant dunderheads who knew nothing that is until I was freed. Now I love my job again and what Sirius says is true. Slytherin is not an evil house. Some people in Slytherin may think they are better then others but so what? It's just their personality or more then likely what their parents have told them to behave like. We are all equal and I thank Professor Black for being mature enough to move on. My school years here were not pleasant making me choose the wrong path in life but now I work here and I love my job. Professor Black I hereby wipe the slate clean and declare you forgiven!" said Severus as he wept a tear out of his eye while hugging a shocked Sirius. Everyone clapped harder only stopping when Dumbledore who had just entered once again to check on things fainted.

He was revived when he heard people discussing the momentous speech they'd both made about house unity. He peered into the nearest students mind watching the entire speeches before groaning in anger. Did someone upstairs just not want his plans to succeed or what? After desert was over Sirius left the table and headed down to hug Harry who asked him to cast a silencing charm around the five of him for a moment of privacy. He explained about the soul bond and about them all being married but that Professor Flitwick was the only other teacher who knew about it. He understood they didn't have to tell anyone about it as everyone explained how Dumbledore had attempted to manipulate them but failed epically. They also told him how Filius was keeping an eye on Dumbledore after the whole listening devices incident. He was most shocked but congratulated them giving Emberwolf five points for showing sincere loyalty to one another and trust. No one noticed the points dropping into the two vials.

Sirius then approached Draco welcoming him to the family while saying he was delighted he wasn't like his father. His mother at least had the sense to divorce Lucius and take his money while he was in hospital. Only Lucius' own bigoted thoughts could drive him mad beyond repair. As the phrase goes there's always one. Sirius said goodnight to everyone and left to go to his rooms. Everyone was delighted to have a new DADA teacher and couldn't wait for the first lesson. The twins who had listened to him ran at his feet worshipping him and begged him for his help with their uncles had asked them to do. He was ecstatic for them and agreed immediately to help them. He said he'd speak to Professor Snape so they could maybe invent some or simply sell some potions that would be practical as well. Like maybe making a magical Emergency Medical Kit and selling it to everyone who would have one. They would fit in any pocket or bag and could seriously aid someone who was in need of it. It was amazing what the wizarding world had yet to think of which could simply be invented for everyone. They could even make things for safety that people would have to wear in the Ministry and it could make them very rich. He fell into bed that night asleep before his head hit the pillow. Dumbledore of course had passed out at his desk from mental exhaustion and his back would be fucked tomorrow once he'd woken up.


	10. DADA Class and Sirius' day

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy it and please read and review love,Moon x**

Harry finished his breakfast feeling great as they had DADA first. He hoped Sirius would do ok. As everyone began to enter he emerged from behind the corner calling out expelliarmus and taking Draco's wand from him. Everyone screamed momentarily but soon stopped as they realised Draco was fine. "Ok so welcome everyone. That there just proved that Constant Vigilance is always required. What do I mean by constant vigilance? I mean being constantly aware and prepared for what could be around the corner as you never do know. This is DADA class and so you will be learning spells which can help you when or where ever necessary. The first charm I will be teaching you is called Protego. This charm will send up a coloured barrier in front of you that will protect you from most oncoming spells should it be strong enough. You will know when it's been successful as you will feel the wall going up a bit like a ward in front of you. Now wands out, books down and lets practice. In my class we will spend our double class and one single class doing practical work and then the remaining three single classes will be on theory. Come on!" he said as everyone placed their books on the tables before they were all moved to one side.

Everyone prepared to cast the spell. He showed them the right wrist movements for the spell explaining that lazy or wrong wrist movements could cause serious damage to the caster. Everyone practiced and expected Harry and Draco were the first ones to get it. Hermione got it her second try along with Neville, Luna and Susan Bones. "Ok very good everyone. I need a volunteer. Right ok Draco join me up here son and I'll fire a spell at you and you block me alright! The spell will only be a light stinging jinx so should your shield fail you you'll only be mildly hurt. I should also point out that the more power you will into the spell and the more confidence you have the stronger the shield will be. Ready on the count of three. One, Two, Three Stupify!" he called out as Draco called out Protego and everyone saw his almost white coloured shield go up and defend him easily. "Let's try one more time and good job Mr Black!" he said proudly. This time he set the stunner on full power without Draco. This would truly test his ability in defending himself. As expected Draco was well able to defend himself.

Sirius started clapping madly. "Well done Draco! Well done Draco! Ravenclaw take twenty points for Mr Black's astounding work. Ok let's try someone else shall we. Perhaps a Gryffindor after all I was a Gryffindor myself in my days here. Let me see the register. Ok Ronan Weasley please!" he called out to which Ron growled. "It's Ronald Weasley oh honestly how hard is it to keep the damn name on the register correct!" he snapped shocking serious. "Perhaps some humility might be prudent in your case now line up and we'll see how well you've been listening to me this lesson!" he snapped at Ron who jumped. "One, two, three Stupify!" he called out as Ron screamed Protego however his shield was so shoddy that it simply sent the curse to another student instead of blocking it totally.

"Ok Ron this is what happens when you don't focus. Take five points from Gryffindor for injuring a fellow classmate and five points to Gryffindor for teaching us a valuable lesson in paying attention. It is these kinds of accidents that get people killed. If my spell had not been a simple stinging jinx miss Patil here would be in a lot more trouble. Consider yourself lucky nothing more happened. I will escort her to the hospital wing and while I am gone everyone is to try and aid Weasley with his spell. Some actual help can after all go a long way. Ron remember I was an Auror and without excepting help from my team I would not be where I am today. Sometimes the best thing for us is to shut up, realise we're wrong, accept the help and then improve!" he said sternly as he waved his wand at the desk making a book stand up before escorting Padma from the classroom and up to the hospital wing. Ron was astounded as no one had ever been so clear or straight with him before and he realised for the first time that if things went bad for you someone else could get hurt. He found the experience rather frightening and almost wet himself at the thought that he could have killed her.

"Stop wetting yourself Ron and just accept the help. I mean everyone knows that although you weren't focused it was an accident. Come on and I'll show you how to do it!" said Susan seriously. With a little determination and help he was able to protect against oncoming spells. Sirius and Padma arrived back after she'd had a pain relieving potion and was alright once again. Ron apologised to her and she accepted moving on. "Ok Susan Bones for your sheer determination and willingness to help someone else take twenty points for Hufflepuff. You'll learn in my class that good endeavours earn you loads of points and doing the wrong thing can loose you loads of points. My point in this lesson so far was to prove that not listening can have disastrous consequences and that we need to aid one another. Now for this next half of the lesson things are going to get very dark indeed but they need to in order to help you conquer your fears and so on. Who can tell me what a Dementor is?" he asked and Harry's hand shot up.

"Yes Harry go on please!" he instructed. "Dementors are vile and foul shapeless black and visceral creatures who turn the environment extremely cold and suck all of the happiness or happy memories out of the environment or person they are with" he answered correctly. "Take twenty points to Emberwolf Mr Potter for that correct answer. They are the most vile of creatures and can only be destroyed one way. The spell I will teach you is a higher level spell but as we have so many people of talent in this years group I feel we should try it out and see how it goes. If not we can always try again later. The wrist movements are the same as the other spell only this time you say Expecto Patronum. This time however instead of just the right wrist movements and correct pronunciation you need to think of the happiest memory you have and allow it to fill you up totally. When you find it and say the spell white substances should appear in your wand. When the Patronus is performed by someone with as much experience as me it can form a corporeal shape such as an animal. We all have these forms within us but for some people they can take ages to appear. Don't worry if they don't appear as animals at first as this is totally normal. I'll show you mine now Expecto Patronum!" he called out as a big dog shot from his wand wagging it's tail and running around the room happily.

Everyone was ecstatically clapping at this. Harry looked at Hermione both of them nodding they said it at the same time. Prongs shot from Harry's wand charging at Sirius almost knocking him over in joy. The class had stopped to watch it in awe. Hermione's form which had changed from an otter to a doe was now chasing prongs around happily. Susan Bones got it on the first try as well a dragon emerging form her wand. Draco's was also a dragon making him see Susan in a different light altogether. Both Neville and Luna had male and female hippogriff. Hannah Abbot was able to produce a horse and finally the p

Patil twins had variations of centaur which was a rare sight indeed.

"Each house is to take twenty points for a wonderful effort from a strong bunch of students. Well done everyone and Ron well done for accepting help and being a reasonable young man. Take five points from yourself for learning a valuable lesson. What an advanced bunch we have here. Out next practical lesson will be fun indeed. I need two feet of parchment on the Dementor and Patronus charm due in on Friday please. Class dismissed!" he said as Ernie McMillan's hand shot up. "But sir today is Friday!" he moaned. "Yes and I mean next Friday you numbskull!" he responded laughing loudly. He had quickly learned that having a fool like Quirrel teaching them had made them doubt themselves so much that they had no confidence in their abilities. He had purposefully decided on the Patronus Charm for the second half of their double class to test them but had not expected such great and amazing results. I mean with a lot of encouragement and confidence building from him and each other he could see that they could probably learn anything. This class would be Auror level by the time he had finished with them at the end of their school years and he was excited by this. He would do it in a fun and praising way while also preparing them for any future battles they may need it for. There was so much promise in this class he genuinely was excited beyond belief for them.

Heading down to the potions classroom where he knew Snape was with no class yet he entered the room. "Severus might I have a word?" he asked as the potions master looked up in surprise. "Yes of course Sirius. What is it?" he asked him seriously. "Do you know by any chance what the Prewett Lord's have been instructed to do by their late uncles who left them a hefty inheritance?" he asked Severus who looked confused. "I'm afraid I don't Sirius!" he said. "Well they've been asked to use the money to create products for the entire Zonko's line which their late uncles purchased for them. They have asked for my assistance which given what it involves I will of course provide. However I was thinking we could pool our knowledge to create something like a magical version of the muggle first aid kits. I mean I know it's a joke shop but they could create things to keep people safe as in having a safety first section to their shop and they agree it would be a good idea. They don't however know how to go about making one of these and I thought you might be interested in helping me come up with ways to aid people. I have explained to them that we want a forty percent cut of the sales and they have agreed. What do you think?" he asked Severus who in awe of the whole situation.

"I think it's long time overdue that someone thought of something this epic. I mean this could save thousand of people from running to St Mungos every time they have a cut or scab. This is great. And you know what we could even include inside each one a small brochure on how to make potions such as sleepless dream draft, pain relieving potion, anti nausea potion and skelegrow potion. We can also include in the brochure how to administer it and everything so that only those with the most severe injuries end up in St Mungos. We are very clever indeed and could be very rich from your discovery as they know nothing here about it existing in a different capacity in the muggle world. I'm on board of course" he said excitedly. Sirius was delighted and they arranged to meet with both boys to explain their idea in the evening. Sirius' life had just gotten so much more interesting.


	11. Snape's Surprising Discovery

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. please read and review thank you love, Moon x**

Severus was delighted as he woke up. This new business venture with the Prewett Lords would make him very rich and given what he and Sirius were doing safety wise for their world they might even get an official award for it as well. He made the decision that he wasn't going to be teaching Ron potions and that Dumbledore would have no choice but to hire a private tutor for Ron. He'd even cover the cost himself if it meant that this liability was not in his class. After all thanks to Harry's generosity he was now quite rich indeed and coiuld spare the five hundred or so galleons these lessons would cost over the year. With this magical first aid kit they'd be rich. He'd seen how one worked as a child one year when he'd gone camping with Lily Potter or Evans as she was known then. Her family was great even Petunia. Petunia only turned when her parents became annoyed when they couldn't understand and or compare the results of Lily's studies to Petunia's.

Lily had done very well at school as had Petunia but because they couldn't understand anything Lily had achieved they began to pay her more attention to try and figure it out. Petunia to despite her parents married the first man who asked her which so happened to be the at the time well to do Vernon Dursley. She was forever resentful of her parents for this and could never forgive them for abandoning her and then totally crumbling when Lily passed away. It was like they didn't even want her anymore after Lily's death. Her mother would often say to her my Lily is dead and you married Vernon would you like a medal with that? It was harsh. Severus only knew this because he still visited them after her death. He was very much friends with them even after Lily had been with James. He did notice that her father was hiding something very troubling from everyone and although he could have used a legillimens on him he never would have as he promised Lily he'd never do it and if Severus was anything he was a man of his word.

He overheard lily speaking one night with her father when he'd called to visit them and it was enlightening. She was begging her dad to not hate her for what she'd done and that she was now gone to a better place. Who she was referring to he'd never discovered nor did he ask. When she died he was given a journal of hers by her father who had at the time said it was only right he should have it given what was in it. He had read it from cover to cover and found nothing of interest in it just notes on who she fancied in her year and how tough a subject potions was. He had in his naivete and youth read it cover to cover and stored it away. It was now as he thought about things that he decided he should look at that journal again. He'd not looked at it in eleven years and it could very well hold answers to questions he'd not known how to answer back then. Going into the safety deposit style box he kept it in, in his drawer in his bedside locker he opened it. The journal was red and leather bound. It still smelled like Lily and he found himself tearing up as he looked at it.

He knew the spell by now to check for hidden items within a book or journal and was very afraid to use it. What would he discover if anything? Being brave he cast the spell and nothing. He breathed out a sigh of relief. However as he was suddenly asked for the password he began to freak out what would it have been. He tried to figure it out and then saw that it had a clue option to help the person and all the clue said was _**Summer 1975**_. He had to think long and hard about what that could mean and then it struck him. In 1975 he had gone with Lily's family to Wales camping on vacation. He and Lily had been sixteen and had decided to loose their virginity to one another. Severus had always hated James but up until their last year at school so did Lily. She was always his friend up until his last year at school when he called her mudblood and joined the death eaters. Up until then they'd been best friends sharing everything together.

He said _the password is Cardiff!_ Upon which the journal floated above him spinning around encompassed by a golden glow before it fell down onto the bed in front of him looking much bigger. He then saw that it was full of letters which had been written from her to him but never sent to him. He began to read them in fascination.

 _Dear Severus (my Sevvie bear), I am writing this to you although I am not sure I shall ever send it. I am unwell and frightened. I have a fever and I can't stop vomiting. No matter what I do I'm sick. I hope I get better soon. I'm quite self conscious too. You know Tuney said I was getting fat. I am not sure but I did measure myself. I know I shouldn't have but it's true I have gotten fatter a little bit. I'll be off to the Doctors later on this afternoon and hopefully he can tell me what is wrong with me. Thank you for being so sensitive and patient with me in Cardiff. I had a wonderful experience. You made it very special Sevvie bear and I know I can rest easy knowing you've been my first. I'll talk to you later on, Love, your Lilly lollipop!_

He smiled at the nicknames they had for one another back in the day and wondered what else he might find there. He scanned through the pages until he finally found another letter.

 _Dearest Severus, my house at the moment is up in arms. Mum has had to convince dad not to send me away. He said he loves me but he's so disappointed in me. I can't blame him though I've been irresponsible and must now suffer the consequences. I know of the situation at your home with your mum and dad and the violence/ alcohol abuse that goes on there. It is for this reason that I cannot send you this letter. It is for all of our safety that you do not know of this at this time. I cannot risk you being further damaged by anything else in your life. I hope you do get this letter when things cool off at your home eventually. I have been told she will be born in April. On the twenty forth to be precise. As dad doesn't understand our world he has told me that he knows I can easily get rid of her there via adoption and be free to live a normal life from then onwards. He will never understand that things are never that easy in our world but mum has said I must do as my father says and not complain about it otherwise I can forget I have parents. I will be giving her away and this kills me inside but I know I have no choice. I am so sorry Severus with all my heart! I love you always, Lilly x_

He sat there flabbergasted. They'd had a child together and she'd been forced by her own parents to get rid of her via adoption so she could have a normal childhood. He could understand why she'd not told him about it though as 1975 had been one of the most abusive years for him and his mother to have to endure before his father finally backed off committing suicide. It was for this reason he had gone camping with the Evans family to escape abusive father for a while if only a few weeks. A child in this situation would have been impossible as the child would have been targeted and he'd have hated himself if that had happened. In hindsight he could see it would have been safer and there was no point in getting angry at the dead. He could now see why her dad had wanted him to have it as he must have known from her it would be important that he receive it upon the instance of her death.

He was older and wiser now and he knew more then he would have at aged sixteen. He wiped his eyes as the tears fell. These were tears for what could have been, what was and what had not yet come to pass. He would have to continue reading in order to find out more. Hopefully she would state where she brought her too and what she named her etc. he was a father and he'd only just found out now. It was the most shocking moment in his life. Sod everyone now he had to live for his daughter and Dumbledore was not going to stop him no matter what he should try. He knew Dumbledore would have known she was pregnant but not who the father was as she wouldn't have given that away. He decided to have breakfast in his rooms that morning as he continued to read the journal in search of other letters. He dressed and ate his breakfast while reading another letter.

 _Dear Severus the pain is unbearable by now. Mini knows about the baby but has kept it from Dumbledore at my request. He has been told I have the smallpox as it's easier then him knowing my business. Mini has helped me with everything adoption wise and keeping me safe and secure while I delivered her. Madam Pomfrey has kept the hospital wing locked for me saying that I am contagious and that no one is to come near the wing for two days which has helped me sincerely. The pain is increasing now and I feel like I could split iron. I will be back shortly... after many hours and struggles later she is here. My baby girl. She weighs seven pounds and nine ounces. We are both healthy and now I am preparing her for adoption. I have given her the surname Evans Snape as it is a double barrel of both of our names. I have requested that she always keep the name I have given her so she may be found at a later date when I am older and wise enough to have and properly mother a baby. This is the hardest thing I will ever have to do however if I loose my family I will be homeless so I have no choice._

 _I have named her Arianna Marie Evans Snape. Depending on what the agency decides I have told them she is to remain Arianna Marie but they will decide themselves which of our surnames she takes if she doesn't take both. I have sent her off to the Witches Way Care Home in Carkitt Market, Diagon Alley. I love you so much Severus and I promise one day when things are better at home for both of us we'll be a proper family, the family she needs and deserves. I am only 16 and cannot provide for her all that she would require at this time._

 _Love as always, Lilly x_

At least he knew now where she was. He actually taught her in his classes and she was extremely talented. She was called Arianna Marie Evans and although the name was the same as Lily's he never thought anything of it till now. She was sixteen herself now and he'd need to get to know her quickly. He didn't have a class first thing and so he sent for her. She arrived in his office shortly after that. "You wished to see me Professor?" she asked him politely as she entered the classroom. "I did as I discovered something this morning about myself that I did not know and it concerns you. Please have a seat as you'll need to be sitting for this!" he exclaimed.


	12. Family ties

**Here's my next chapter. Read and review, love Moon x**

She entered the classroom looking very worried at the extremely nervous expression on the face of her potions professor. What had he to be so worried about. "Ok Arianna I am going to name a few women and I want you to tell me if you know any of them ok? Good. Lily Evans, Petunia Evans and Lily Potter! Tell me did you recognize any of those names?" he asked her. "Well I know that these women have the same surname as me but I don't know them. I do however know that Lily Potter was the mother of Harry Potter!" she answered him honestly looking confused as to why he'd be asking her these things.

"Well years ago I knew a lady called Lily Evans and she was my very best friend. She married James Potter becoming Lily Potter the mother of Harry Potter. When she died she left me a journal of hers that she insisted I was to have upon her death. I was twenty one when she died and her father gave me the journal which I read cover to cover. It was boring and didn't contain anything much of interest to me at the time. I say at the time as I didn't know the spell to look for hidden things at that time until I thought of it recently and tried it out on the journal. Initially I got no response but suffice to say I found tonnes of letters hidden magically within it and it is some of these that I need you to read for me now" he said producing the book with the pages she was to read marked. Not understanding why she took the book and began to read the first letter her hands shaking the more she read through it. By the time the last letter had ended she was in a heap on the floor crying her eyes out. "Oh my word the poor girl. I am so sorry she had to do this for me. She will never know how much I will appreciate all that I know now. Oh my god I never thought I'd ever find my birth parents. This is so overwhelming for me I mean Harry Potter is my half brother and he probably doesn't even know yet. What do I call you professor, Severus or Dad?" she asked him as she looked around in awe wiping her eyes.

Arianna was tall enough with long cascading black wavy hair, nice curves and deep green eyes. She was in Ravenclaw and was very studious indeed. "Well to be honest Arianna I'd prefer you call me Professor in class and either Sev or dad outside of class. Now as you can see from these letters I knew nothing about you as she was not at liberty to tell me about you. I had never thought too much about having children until recently. I loved your mother with all my heart but we both made difficult choices and I have always until this morning regretted somewhere deep in the back of my mind that I never met someone and had children. You have essentially changed my life dear girl. I am neither equipped nor experienced enough to even begin parenting you but I am sure I can learn on the go. I promise to do my very best by you always but you must understand that as a young child I was vulnerable and got trapped into becoming a death eater. I am obviously no longer a death eater as Voldermort is disgusted with me and so has removed my dark mark freeing me. I hurt a lot of people in my life but I'm not about to hurt you. I have never hidden who or what I am and I will not start now. Now I have one question I need to ask you as I am curious. Is there anything unusual about you? I only ask as there was always some confusion as to whether there was creature blood in our family when I was young!" he said looking totally out of his depth and making her giggle slightly.

It was not everyday one got to see a flustered Professor Snape and it was pretty hilarious. "Well now that you mention it dad oh wow it's strange to say that to you but I know I'll adjust eventually I'll have to. I have been feeling very weird recently but I don't know what's causing it. I didn't always look like this. I used to have ginger hair and be very short but I changed when I turned sixteen this past April. I shot up a few feet and got this gorgeous black hair. Do you remember how I used to look?" she asked him as it dawned on him how correct she'd been. "Yes I do now. Stand still I'll cast a spell which will tell us what you are and what happened" he said casting the appropriate spell which showed her to now be a full veela. She was shocked to the core. "I know that that spell is saying I've turned into a full veela but I think I've already mated with my soul mate from what I know of them. I was intimate with my boyfriend and we both bit each other at the end. I now hear his thoughts in my head and vice versa but having not known anything about this beforehand I just assumed we were special and that this is why we loved each other unconditionally and could read each others minds. Before you ask it's Adrian Pucey from Slytherin!" she said as Snape gasped.

She seemed to be fully in control of herself and a sly wandless spell showed she wasn't pregnant. Thankfully she'd not noticed him cast that one otherwise she'd have freaked out totally. Snape knew Pucey and he was a good student thank god. "I understand. Excuse me while I call Harry Potter here to me as he'll need to see this!" he said as he sent away his patronus to get Harry. Harry was in his rooms preparing to leave for breakfast when he got the emergency summons to professor Snape's office and asked Hermione to tell anyone if he was late for class that Professor Snape had requested to see him to which she agreed. He entered the classroom shocked to see the girl he'd not seen before crying her eyes out and shaking uncontrollably. "Please come in and sit down as you'll need to be seating for what I tell you next!" he said as Harry gave the girl a weird look and sat down.

"Years ago Harry I knew your mother and when she died she told her father to give me her diary which he did. I read it cover to cover and found nothing of extreme interest in it and it was only today that I thought of the journal and how I'd not known the spell to check for hidden items in something when I was twenty one. I thought I'd try it out today expecting nothing but alas I found it loaded with secret letters she'd written to me but never sent to me. Here you need to read this as your life is about to be changed drastically!" he said as Harry thought _right that's it I'll discover I'm not James' son after all_ he thought sarcastically. He carefully read the three letters and placed the book down on the table in front of him. "I...I have family living! I mean family who actually cares! This is amazing!" he said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I have a confession of my own to make. I can see that this is Arianna so I have no fear telling you both this. I need a vow from you both that what I say next will go no further then this room. Professor Flitwick knows about it but it is essentially my choice as to whether I want to tell anyone or not and despite what Dumblefork might try to say I am not obliged to tell anyone if I don't want to!" he said seriously.

Both Arianna and Snape performed the vow. "The reason that Hermione and I have the same name is because over the summer before we started school we met and had a soul bond. She is my wife and I love her dearly. As you've no doubt guessed by now the same applies to Luna and Neville. I hope you will just be saying to them should you mention anything to them about it that I told you about me and so you knew the same applied to them. She is my reason for living and I love her more then life itself. I have a sister I am so excited! Please say I can spoil you! Oh how awkward! Do I call you Sis or Arianna or what?" he asked making her laugh as he mirrored her earlier question to her dad.

"You may call me Anna as it's what most people do and I hope I can call you Harry or bro. As you've confessed so too will I. Severus or dad and I just discovered I'm a full veela and that I've already inadvertently mated for life with Adrian Pucey from Slytherin!" she said as Harry tentatively walked over to where she was now standing nervously wringing her hands in front of her. "Um Anna can I please hug you? All I've ever wanted was a normal family that didn't hate me or blame me for my mother's death!" he said as tears gushed from his eyes. Seeing her younger brother cry set her off and she grabbed him holding him close. "Look I know we've both had shit lives with you living as you did and me not knowing who my real parents were but at least now we have each other. I know Severus is not your father and he's mine but seriously please know we are both going to be here for you always in your life. We'll nearly always get it wrong somehow but we'll never stop trying. I have my family now and now the hole I've had in my heart can heal now. I've always felt so empty without a real family of my own. Thank you Harry for giving me my family back and you too Dad!" she said charging at Severus and hugging him deeply.

He was initially so shocked that he didn't say anything as the feeling of being cuddled by his very own daughter was so alien to him but as he relaxed a bit he finally wrapped his arms around her vowing to never let anyone harm his little girl and that he'd always support her choices and love her forever. "Harry you're not my son but I did love your mother more then anyone will ever know and my door will always be open to you. I'll always hate your dad but you are not he and I see that now. I've never been a parent or guide until now and this is all knew to me but I am willing to try and learn as I go. I am proud of you both so much. Thank you for completing my life. Please go now the both of you to breakfast and hurry up as I don't want my class to see me getting all emotional. I am Professor Severus Snape, severe man and we Snape's don't cry. See you later on Anna please call by my office for tea later today and Harry you and Hermione should come by as well!" he said as he hugged them both and they left. _I may not have always done right Lily my sweet but one thing is certain I will watch over our daughter and your son to the very best of my ability_ he vowed sincerely feeling such utter elation at the prospect of a good family. All three of them had come from fractured backgrounds and together they could all learn to heal one another.


	13. Shocks

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. I do love cliff-hangers! Please read and review love Moon x**

Harry returned to the great hall where Hermione was waiting for him feeling totally slapped. How else could he describe it? She noticed and asked him what was wrong but he told her and the others that he'd tell them later on about it. Right now he was hungry and needed to eat breakfast before they needed to leave for class. Professor McGonagall said she'd spoken to Professor Snape and that both he and Hermione could be half an hour late to class in order to finish breakfast. She said if that didn't suit them Professor Flitwick could go over all he'd taught the class that day and they could just see him in their free period at two o'clock. They agreed and she said he'd see them later on.

As they were left alone for breakfast they decided to have it back at their rooms for privacy. She sat down and noticed him exhaling loudly before thinking of how to tell her. "Hermione this morning Severus Snape called me to his class as you know for an emergency and boy was it. When I arrived there I saw a girl lying up against one of his tables in tears. She was visibly shaken. I had no idea who she was. Then Snape pulled out a diary he said belonged to my mother when she was a teenager. When she died my grandfather gave it to him as she had asked him to. At the time he read it cover to cover and found nothing of interest in it. He was after all only twenty one years old the first time he'd ever read it" he said pausing as she grabbed his hand squeezing it to show him her support.

"Then he said he'd recently thought to have it checked for hidden items himself as he'd not known the spell at twenty one years old. What he found there was shocking. At the age of sixteen Severus went with my mother's family on a camping trip to try and escape from the beatings and abuse he was suffering at the hands of his drunken alcoholic father. They went to Cardiff and it was here that they decided to lose their virginity to one another. She loved him dearly as did he her of course. Soon afterwards she started to feel ill and this didn't get better so she visited the doctor only to discover she was pregnant."

"Her father freaked out and told her to get rid of the baby via adoption or he'd make her homeless. She had no choice but to give up her daughter for adoption and today this morning for the first time I met my sister. It was a highly strange experience as we all come from bad backgrounds. Snape is thrilled to have a daughter even if he didn't know of her until now and has vowed to do all he can by her and indeed myself. He said he knows he's not my father but will always do right by me. I'm so happy Hermione! I finally have a loving family. You're my life and I love you more than words could ever say but now I have a family also! Severus has asked us both to tea tonight. I told him about us but he's under oath to tell no one. My Sister is Arianna Marie Evans in fifth year!" he said tears leaking from his eyes.

She too was crying by now and was so excited for him. "Oh Harry I'm so happy for you and indeed him. This will change his life and having a daughter with her how wonderful. I don't mean to be a dampener to the great mood we're all in but from what you've said to me has Snape ever considered that he might have been spelled to not end up with her. I am almost sure if we put her name on the special parchment we have in the library it would tell us if she was cursed by Dumbledore. I don't doubt that she loved your dad I just doubt that Dumbledore's hands are entirely clean either. He always has his hands in the damn pie as it were" she said when Harry looked at her in surprise.

"I want to say I'm pissed off with you but I can't. This idea has also occurred to me. With the way she was writing to him in that diary I could tell she loved him with all of her heart and I know that no one ever just falls out of love like that. I don't care how much money James had or even his status I don't believe she'd just leave Severus for that reason. She loved him and the diary proves it. Arianna is a Veela who is mated already with Adrian Pucey from Slytherin and from what I know she's from Ravenclaw herself. Severus told me this so I thought it only right to make them take a vow and then tell them all about us. They also know of Neville and Luna but will be telling them that one they learned of you and me they could only guess that same applied to Neville and Luna. I hope you do not mind that I shared this with him. I kind of felt like he had the right to know given everything that's gone on this morning" he said as she smiled at him.

"I'd rather he didn't know so soon but as you say given what happened this morning he would have known anyway at some point rather sooner than later. Have you thought of how to protect Arianna from Dumbledore because you know he'll want answers and will freak out if he doesn't get them? I just want her to be safe. I must say I can't wait to meet her and I hope she likes me. I am after all her sister in law. Goodness me that's strange to say isn't it? It's not something I ever thought I'd say at any point. I am so happy for you sweetheart. We'll have to get to know her an Adrian Pucey well because if they ever have children and vice versa they will be cousins. I'm not ready for children now but when we're older I want them to have cousins of some sort. At least this way they will now!" she said as he exhaled in relief.

Telling her everything so openly had taken a serious weight off his shoulders. The relief he now felt was immense. How would Luna and Neville take the news? Would they view him differently now? These were questions which circled around his head often now. They'd have to seriously watch and monitor Dumbledore from now on as the last thing they wanted was for him to another way to try and manipulate Harry.

Opening the trunk the descended to the library and took out the special book of parchments they had in it. This book would tell you what spells had ever been used on anyone's name you wrote in there whether dead or alive. It would tell them when the spells had been administered and by whom. Harry took charge choosing to write in his father's name first. He needed to know what had been going on with him first.

 _James Charlus Potter:_

 _September 1975- Love potion administered by Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 1975- Antidote administered by Horace Slughorn_

 _November 1975- Love potion administered by Albus Dumbledore_

 _December 1975- Antidote administered by Horace Slughorn_

 _January 1976- Love potion administered by Albus Dumbledore_

 _January 1976- Antidote repellent administered by Albus Dumbledore_

 _1976- 1980 inclusive- love potion administered by Albus Dumbledore._

They both looked at the results in awe. It was like Dumbledore and Slughorn were fighting to poison or cure James Potter. Harry was outraged as this proved he was never meant to be with Lily. He flooed to the bank using the untraceable floo and met with Griphook to hand in his results. He then requested a paternity test to see if he really was his father's son and was horrified by the results staring down at the sheet of paper in his hands he read the lines _your father is….._


	14. Dad!

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you are happy with how it has turned out. Please read and review thanks love Moon x**

I guess he had always thought his father was James as did everyone else but that was now not so at all. Reading once more he read _your father is Sirius Orion Black._ Initially he had just been horrified as it wasn't James and had actually misread the name there explaining his initial horrified feeling. He went to the information section of the results which would explain in extreme detail what happened for him should he wish to read about it which he did. Had Lily cheated on James or what? He opened that section reading it in awe.

 _This pregnancy is a result of poisoning by one Horace Willard Slughorn. At the time Slughorn was suffering from severe depression due to personal reasons and had turned to alcohol as a comfort. He was sick and tired of either Lily or James coming around all the time for the love potion antidote. One time when he was at his lowest and drunkest Lily came to him about possibly being poisoned which she was and he gave her an extra-large vial of the antidote potion flooding her system with so much of it in one go that no love potion would have worked at all on her after this. As no antidote should ever be taken in this amount it is no surprise her memory completely went to where she only remembered that Harry was her son and nothing else. She knew obviously that because of her wedding ring she was married to James whose ring matched hers. As for Sirius Black he was greatly troubled that Lily could never remember them being together due to Slughorns poisoning affecting her mind in the worst way possible. Albus Dumbledore recklessly saw that something immense was troubling Sirius, making him worse each day and erased it from his memory without even checking what it was. As Lily couldn't remember and Sirius' memory had been wiped by Dumbledore it meant that when she fell pregnant she and everyone else had assumed the baby was James' and never thought to question it. This is why Sirius Orion Black would have no clue he's a father._

As Harry read the reasons behind it all he cried. He was so sorry for Sirius and indeed Lily. He didn't know if he could ever forgive Slughorn for poisoning his mother despite what was going on personally in his life and as for Dumbledore choosing to just erase whatever it was from Sirius' memory was infuriating. I mean who just erases someone's memories without even checking to see what it is that stresses them out so much? How utterly reckless! This did explain where he got his shocking black messy hair as it certainly didn't come from James that's one sure thing. Hermione who had read the results and explanations with him held him close as he cried. "I mean what if Sirius doesn't want me? What if he's so disappointed he can't even look at me ever again! I have to tell him before I lose my bottle!" he said as she kissed him. "Don't worry sweetheart he could never not want you. Come on let's go back now and you can go and see him alone. I don't want to intrude on this personal moment you need to share with him. I can talk with you afterwards come on!" she said as they flooed back to the trunk and exited. Clutching the results in his hands he checked the map and saw that Sirius was in his office and had no class right now. He left for his office practically shaking with nerves and slight fear. He arrived and knocked Sirius answering him and telling him to come in.

"Now what's wrong pup cause you look like someone told you there was no ice-cream left or something!" he said as Harry sat down. "Please sit down Sirius as I have something important to tell you and I'm so scared you won't like it!" he said once again tears leaking from his eyes. "Ok calm down please and just tell me. I promise to try and be open minded" he said as he sat down seriously. "Ok so something major happened to you in your past which caused you great stress and Dumbledore who saw that you were stressed constantly erased your memory without checking what it was. It was highly reckless on his part. Look I'm so nervous and I can't really do this properly so please just read this and try not to hate me afterwards!" he said handing over the results in his shaking hands. Sirius was shocked to the core about this new information that his memory had been recklessly erased his hands were now shaking too as he opened the file reading it and the explanation inside it carefully before fainting or what appeared to be fainting.

Harry shrieked as he had not expected Sirius to faint although he didn't really know what he'd expected. He tried to revive Sirius and couldn't. He sent his patronus to Madam Pomfrey who was highly impressed and came at once. "Yes Mr Potter he is actually fine although I know he doesn't look it. His mind is processing as a memory was unblocked and he's remembering it now. Here give him this pepper up potion when he wakes in a few minutes as he'll no doubt need it. Five points to Emberwolf for great DADA skills utilised. Take care of yourself Mr Potter!" she said leaving through the floo. A few minutes later Harry heard grumbling and Sirius had woken up. "Sirius please take this pepper up potion madam Pomfrey's orders!" he said as Sirius did so.

"Well that's a bit redundant now don't you think? FOR FUCKS SAKE! I had a child and he took even that from me! I don't know what in the hell inspired you to ask me not to hate you Harry! How in the hell can I hate you? I am still in such shock I can't even properly process this. I feel like stringing Slughorn up for doing that to your mother. I remember we'd been drinking when it happened and she seemed to not care about it at all. She did in fact seem shocked to almost remember or discover she was married to James. This does explain why and I can see what I would have been so stressed about! I wouldn't have known if you were his son or mine and she was in no fit state to determine it either way over Slughorn!" he said banging his hand on the table before crying in gut wrenching sobs.

Harry didn't know what to do when suddenly he was engulfed in the biggest hug ever. "Oh my son! My very own son! I'm so proud of you. Oh I love you so much my dear child and I promise we'll have as much fun as possible as although I know you're married now there will always be time for some father/ son activities. I can't believe how lucky I am. I always wanted children you know and I do in fact have something for you. When I was a teenager I loved being with many woman and I so I prepared a box full of stuff for a child if one ever resulted in a union because I was scared I wouldn't know what to do. I don't remember what is inside it but I feel it's only right you should have it" he said as Harry charged at him giving him another hug albeit a bear one now because he wanted to be sure this moment didn't end. He opened the box which was now large enough and looked inside.

Inside it he found a teal baby blanket and some teal baby booties. There was a small pensive with a selection of pre-recorded memories in it, some jewellery, a sack with a hundred and seventy five galleons in it and some books and school supplies as well as his marauders map. He then picked up the letter reading it.

 _Dearest Son or Daughter,_

 _I know due to various circumstances in my life that we may not know each other and for that I am truly sorry. I am Sirius Orion Black and I am sixteen years old. I do worry that I won't know what to do to provide for you so I've made this box for you. In it you will find various baby clothes and a blanket as well as money, personal memories of mine and some school supplies. Please use the money to set yourself up as best as you can for your life ahead. Know always that I love you dearly and will when I am older and better try my best to be there for you. It is never easy doing something like this and what I am doing is because my family might not be so happy for their teenage son who is not dark as they want him to be to have a child. I am I guess still a child myself. I am so sorry if I have missed out on a lot of your life and I hope to see you later on at some mature point in my life._

 _Love as always, Sirius Orion Black (Padfoot)_

Harry smiled at reading the letter as it had been so warm and lovely. "Thank you so much Sirius! Do I still call you that or should I call you dad?" asked Harry suddenly rousing Sirius from his deep thoughts. "Huh what? Oh right yeah um you should call me professor in class and either dad or Sirius outside of class. You do whichever you feel is right. Obviously I'd love for you to call me dad sometimes too but it's up to you. I'm so proud of you my sweet son! You're so very clever and I can see why you had a soul bond. I am so honoured and lucky that my son is so special that he had a soul bond. I am so delighted to have such a wonderful daughter in law and I expect grandchildren when I'm much older. Tell her she is wonderful and welcome in my house at any time at all and also that she can talk to me about anything she feels she needs to. I love you son!" he said clutching Harry close to him and giving him kisses on both of his cheeks. After what happened in his last timeline Harry was so happy he got to have this wonderful time with his dad.

"Dad what should do about Dumbledore? I mean when we got our accommodation here he'd bugged them with listening devices which I removed and gave to Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick said that it was no accident and that Dumbledore was spying on us because he didn't trust us. I just want to know how we should deal with this from now on. Also thank you Dad I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that. We both love you and we'll give you grandchildren when we're much older and ready" he asked Sirius who was deep in thought.

"Well that's disgraceful but I do know of a way to get revenge on him. I will have my personal elf make him drink a befuddlement potion which is untraceable. He will not know he has drunk anything as the memory will be erased from his mind but he will speak like a confused old fool and we'll have no choice but to have him committed to the Janus Thickey ward until the potion wears off in one week. That should scare him into behaving properly when he's released in a weeks' time. If he hasn't learned his lesson by then we will need to get more drastic. I will if it doesn't work out give him a love potion keyed into Delores Umbridge or someone and leave him to stew in it. Worry not he'll pay some way and we'll make sure of it! As for Slughorn we'll find some appropriate way to target his negligence somehow so don't think about it too much" he said as Harry was relieved to hear it.

Harry thanked him and left again. He returned to Hermione smiling. "Hermione it went so well. He fully understands everything and is so happy to have you in his family too!" he said as she kissed him fully smiling. "I knew things would work out I'm so proud of you! Let's go to class" she said taking his hand and leading him from the room.


	15. Dumbledore's punishment

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it please read and review thanks, Love moon x**

Dumbledore was in his office when he felt someone pouring something into his throat. He couldn't see them and although he seriously didn't want to drink it he knew for some reason that he had no choice but to do it. Afterwards it felt as though his mind was breaking apart like puzzle pieces as if someone had smacked the table containing his minds puzzle and dismantled it. His speech started slurring and he tried to call out for help but couldn't. This was just the spell settling in and when it had fully settled in his speech was no longer slurred just very crazy sounding. He called to Fawkes who brought him to Madam Pomfrey who jumped when he was dumped on a bed there by the phoenix.

"Albus are you alright?" she asked him to which he responded. "Poppy the umbrellas are raining! I think so it will be a fine day. WHERE IS MY DINNER! I WANT MY DUMMY! Minerva is sexy. I need my nappy wiped. I'm six years old. For goodness sake why can I never get sex?" he called out becoming angrier and stressed as time went. He knew he wasn't saying what he wanted to say. The sentences were all there perfectly formed in his head but he couldn't get them out that way. He was so frustrated. She called for Minerva hoping to get a second opinion from her best friend. Usually she wouldn't do this but as Minerva was the deputy head she did.

"Ah Minerva honey good to see you. Listen to me, its Albus. He's not at all well. He's been saying random things which make no sense. Maybe you could talk to him and he might say something normal to you" she said to which Minerva gasped aloud. "Indeed I will. I hope he will be ok I mean he's not as young as he once was!" she said as she went over to where he was sitting down. "Albus how are you today?" she asked him carefully.

"The fish are green and I am sunshine. My book stinks of poo! I am my robes wife. I have boobs and pink silk socks. My baby will be here in a few hours. You are a tomato! YOU HAVE A PENIS! OH GOD IS YELLOW!" she gasped as he shouted some things at her which made no sense at all. "Ok please call St Mungos Janus Thickey ward. They need to admit him for a while because he's clearly lost his marbles. I am so sad that this has happened to him. I seriously hope he'll be ok. Oh dear!" she said crying and patting his back as the hospital was called and two mediwitches came to get him. He tried to physically fight them and was able to over throw one of the men bringing out his wand and casting what he thought was a spell but made him turn purple in colour with fins on his back. Magical suppressing cuffs were put on his arms to inhibit him from hurting himself and others he came into contact with.

For everyone's safety it was decided to put him in seclusion. He was thrown into the white padded cell and given some medicine to knock him out for a while. It was mild sedative which would wear off in eight hours. It would give him some time to relax. He woke up eight hours later crying hysterically. He knew he wasn't crazy just why wouldn't the damn words come out properly. When someone did finally come to see him he asked by way of moving his hands for something to write on. He was given a parchment piece and quill to write on.

 _Please help me. The words are in my head perfectly but do not come out of my mouth perfectly when I go to say them. I am not mental just very sick indeed at the moment._

The mediwitch read the page and looked at him in surprise. "Well you just hang in there Mr Dumbledore and we'll soon have you right as rain. In your current condition you're of no help to yourself or anyone so please just remain here until someone can work out what's wrong with you. We'll be back to see you shortly now get some rest!" she said taking his parchment with her and leaving him alone again in the room. He screamed out punching the wall of the padded cell in rage. The mediwitch went to Hogwarts to talk with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey about the situation.

"He's written down here what's wrong with him a clear sign of serious mental problems. When someone feels they know what they want to say but can no longer do it. It's a form of extreme denial that anything is wrong with them. Most of our patients can write things clearly down but nothing they do is clear anymore. I mean he's no longer a spring chicken and we feel that he needs to stay in a padded cell to keep himself and others safe for the moment. It's not something we like doing to someone of his standard but we feel we have no choice. If we don't he could seriously self harm and we don't want that. We'll let you know how things go as they progress further!" she said leaving at once as soon as she was sure they had taken the news as best as they could. Her job never got easy and given who he was it was about to get much harder as people would not take the great leader of the light becoming mentally unstable well.

Sirius smile from where he'd been hiding in the shadows as maybe Dumbledore would get a more permanent punishment like he deserved fro screwing around with so many people's lives. He knew he should feel some kind of remorse but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Most people would consider that heinous to say the least but he couldn't be bothered with it as they had no idea what that vile man had done to people's lives. He'd not wanted Harry to know anything about him and would have continued to deceive the boy if he'd not researched his family like he did. It was good to put an end to this madness once and for all and he would not be apologising for it any time soon either.


	16. Dumbledore's diary

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review, love Moon x**

Harry was deep in thought about what they should do about Slughorn. Quite frankly he'd been there before at one point in Harry's life and so he could totally see why he would have made the error. Sometimes when you're exceptionally depressed you should admit defeat and go home which he didn't do. This for Harry was very hard indeed as although he really did understand he found it difficult to forgive. He didn't wish him to suffer like Albus as his tampering had literally ruined lives. I think a broken bone or two which should stop him from brewing potions his one passion in life for a few weeks should suffice. Maybe he should actually expose his black market ways as he was always stealing things from other public places in order to sell them on the black market and make a profit in the last timeline in which Harry knew the man. This would be better really as he'd have to pay a large fine and losing all of that money would shock him into considering his actions from now on.

He went to Sirius before class and told him what he was thinking of doing and he agreed it was the best option. Harry found it hard as some of the help Horace had given last time had been essential in destroying Voldemort which was why he was only getting a lesser payment. He could at least say he'd not been in the right frame of mind at the time whereas Albus who'd suffered more had done so because he did everything of his own volition. Sirius had everyone come in and sit down. Today he was going to be showing them an experiment he had in mind as he wanted to see if his idea would work. In fact he was shocked he'd not thought if it earlier on.

"Good morning class now for today's lesson I will be performing an experiment to see if it works and if it doesn't then that's ok. The only place for experiments is the classroom and never on the battle field. You all need to understand that. Now here we have a dummy and here in my pocket I have a potion of mysterious natures. Now I am going to use my summoning spell and summon it to me where I will then throw it magically with force at the dummy to see how it reacts!" he said doing so very slowly for their learning purposes. The potion hit the dummy forcefully where a hole was burnt through it entirely to show it had worked.

"Now as you can see this has worked and I am most pleased as this shows you can use mild potions to your benefit such as befuddlement charms and the like!" he said winking at Harry who giggled slightly. Everyone looked at Harry giggling and wondered what was so funny however given who it was they didn't question him too much on it. He had them all practice it on dummy's he'd conjured and much to his surprise no one made any errors. He had a supply of various potions they could summon for their attack and he let them all see each one before beginning so they would know which one they were summoning and what it did so as to not surprise themselves in battle.

"By using light potions such as the befuddlement one which can confuse for a while it gives you important seconds to launch your attack should you need to. As no one will ever see it coming it means you can accurately defend yourself as you have well demonstrated today. For your homework I want a two page essay on why you feel this works. Give your own opinion on it and be honest as I will know if you are telling me what you think I may want to hear. Explain to me where you would use it and for what defensive reason. Pick out a few potions you would throw hypothetically and explain why. This is due for next Friday. Each house can take twenty points for doing so well in the class. Thank you and have a great day!" he said as they all left feeling wonderful.

In her office upstairs Minerva stared at the book before her in disgust before quickly and carefully copying the contents to another blank book and returning the original to Albus' office where she'd gotten it. Actually she'd meant to take another book but as she had taken this one by accident she'd read it when she'd opened it and been horrified. It was Albus' personal journal of sorts.

 _Today I can see that Lily is not alright and in fact neither is Sirius. I think Lily is very sick for some reason. As for Sirius I had to erase from his memory that which was causing him such stress. I can see that the potions no longer work. I mean without them James and Lily can freely love other people which I can't allow. I feel bad about needing to do this as they could both have better lives but the way in which they hated one another needed to be rectified at once. People need to see that hatred of others is the seed which makes dark wizards and I will never allow another dark wizard to rise. Everyone will love one another whether they actually want to or not. I wonder why in the hell Severus Snape never smiles. I must see to it that he always smiles for no delicious youth like himself should be without smiles on his face. Get a hold of yourself Albus you cannot fall deeply, passionately in love with a student. But you have haven't you? Oh what am I to do about it now?_

 _Minerva has complained to me again about James Potter and his friends but I don't care what she says I will not ever expel them because it would totally ruin my plans. Maybe if I make them antagonise Severus more he'll come to me for his sweet relief which is after all, all I care about. Mmmm juicy ass! Word from Melanie Brocklehurst is that he's hung like a horse fucking bitch. She doesn't get to hoard Severus! One way or another he'll change his orientation to that of me whether he likes or not. That fucking boy is not allowed to walk around looking like sex on legs and give it to everyone but me._

 _Damn Filius for catching me! I was just about to make my move on Severus! Severus just attacked me in my office for trying to grope him the cheek. I will not expel; him no matter what he does so he can forget it. Maybe I should take his wand next time. Oh no now he's here with Horace who says he'll be joining him in all of his meetings with me. I can forget ever having Severus now. At least I'll always love him in my head._

 _Arabella tells me that things are not going well for young Harry but this is a lie as I have placed protective spells to ensure nothing evil can find him at his aunts and uncles and its fine really. Last time I checked when he was three he was fine. He had a little bruising but that's healthy for a young la. I got a few slaps myself as a child and I'm better for it bloody drama queen. Now men should never hit women this I do agree upon._

 _Aberforth and I grow further apart. He still blames me for Arianna's death I know it. He doesn't say it to me but quite frankly he doesn't need to as his feelings are so clear now. He doesn't understand that because we were fighting no one knows whose spell is the one who killed her. I don't definitively know if it was mine or that of Grindlewald. He needs to get over this and move on before it's too late. I'd rather not die knowing he hates me. However with the philosopher's stone I know he'll die long before me. I've made sure that this will happen so I can see much more of life as it unfolds. I'll learn and know more about life then he or anyone else ever would. It'll be like that old Irish fable my fear friend Gideon told me about to do with the land of eternal youth with Oisín and Niamh Chinn Ór. Hmm with this ability I can know more than anyone and live to see a thousand lifetimes not that I actually want to do that however. What should I do now? I mean Nicholas said I could keep the stone but my staff think it has been returned to him. Can I really keep lying about this to everyone? I mean Minerva may look dim at times however she's anything but._

 _I think there is something wrong with Quirinus. I can't quite place it but something about him is off. He pretends to stutter and thinks I'm a fool and wouldn't notice but I did. It's ridiculous. I am sick of my staff always lying to me and trying to hide things from me. I will find out what the fuck ails him and I swear to god he'll be sorry he didn't tell me sooner. Ok I've just checked him out and he's seriously disturbed. I'll have to watch him around Harry as I can't have the boy dying at the wrong moment._

 _Its official I hate my job. Harry just murdered Professor Quirrel and as usual in this fucked up school people are celebrating it. I discovered he had Tom Riddle in the back of his head and I know Harry defeated him but he also killed a man. What am I to tell his family and ex-wife? Of course doormat Dumbledore would get left with this job as no one else has the brain or kahunas to do it. Fucking cowards each and every one of them. He murdered someone and because it was Voldemort in disguise everyone is happy. That child is turning dark and I must stop him before he kills anyone else. I saw Susan Bones memory of what happened in that room and I am shocked as it would appear he really did nothing which should have resulted in the mans' death. He only touched him literally, how confusing. What the hell is the world coming to? He was always weird even as a pupil here. Damn him for being so weak to Voldemort as he's made my life that much harder then it usually is._

 _Cornelius is asking an awful lot of questions about why we need another DADA teacher. I really shouldn't have to explain to him. Unfortunately he is not my staff and doesn't actually answer to me I answer to him. When did this change? Since when should I ever have to answer to anyone? I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and he should answer to me. I know he won't but still he should. Maybe he needs to be 'voted' out of office. I would make a much better minister for magic then he does. At least people would like me. I am after all extremely popular with everyone living at the moment. I will have to look into doing this in the most careful way possible as I don't want anyone to know what I am doing or why as they would misunderstand it totally. Why does everyone misunderstand the good I mean? For the greater good I will be the next minister and we'll see who's laughing when I do the job better than anyone else ever has. Minerva would make an amazing undersecretary. I wonder if she knows this. Would it be good to tell her about it? I don't think so as her ego might get bigger then it already is if I did so._

She read the various entries frowning in horror. How could he write such things? Putting the book away she went on to her next class determined to read more later on when she had more free time.


	17. More of the Diary

**Here's the next chapter please read and review, thank, love Moon x**

After her class Minerva returned to her office Marcus Flint in tow. "I have no idea what inspired you to transfigure her face to that of a rat if you knew you could not rectify it afterwards. As a punishment I will be altering your appearance slightly and may this be a reminder that you should always think about others before you cast. There we go now you're teeth have been fixed and you now have a mole on the side of your neck which will never leave you. Oh and Flint ten points from Slytherin for all you have done today" she said sternly chuckling as soon as soon as he was gone. Little did he know he'd only have the mole for two weeks. Well it would serve him right as he was always bullying and annoying people so she hoped this would scare him into treating everyone very nicely from now on.

She poured herself a small Scottish whiskey in order to continue her reading. What else would he say and would she be able to take it? She saw that it was laid out almost in chapter form much to her surprise. It went all over the place his thoughts moving between the present day and the past. It was all a jumble but she could make it out which was good at least. Flipping open to where she'd left off she continued to read some more.

 _I think she is pregnant but I can't be sure. I mean hopefully not as that would be disastrous. My father has acted irresponsibly and it's me who has to pick up the pieces. How do I tell her she's my sister? She'd never understand? Can I redeem myself through her I wonder? Would that work or would Aberforth still resent me? I don't think I can do it to either of them._

 _I have offered Severus a job here with us teaching Potions. He has thankfully accepted but I can see due to his childhood home life problems he resents me now. Damn that fool Eileen for falling in love with a muggle abusive man. Because of his treatment of Severus I know I can never be with him now because he doesn't trust anyone anymore._

 _Minerva got married which I must say I am delighted to hear. Being on your own is very bad for the soul even I know that. In fact I'm a good example of what happens to you when you've not had a lover in years. I wonder will they have children or would she not make a good mother. I think her love of quidditch would stop her from having children. Besides which she loves her job too much to actually have children of her own. If this job teaches you anything it's how much you seriously don't want children of your own._

 _Day by day things get worse. Why do I keep falling over things every time I try to look into Harry's mind? Voldermort is gone now so there should be no need for them any longer. Why is he tormenting me like this? He knows more then he's letting on and I will not stand for being kept in the dark. You know the Weasley twins are always pranking people so I think I will too. I mean some truth serum into everyone's drinks staff included excluding me of course would be fun. I mean I do only want to know what Harry is thinking but if this happens to everyone else also he can't blame me for it. Yes I think I'll do that._

 _Well that was a fail of epic proportions as he just told me how much he hated me and how he'd never tell me anything of value even he could. I still worry daily about Draco Black. I mean granted he's not a Malfoy any longer but the fact that he still wants to be Harry's friend is disconcerting. I mean Slytherin's do not befriend those from other houses at any point. I must see what his deal is. Damn it Severus reached him too. He also knows occlumency! Great why don't we teach the whole fucking school this discipline? Why must Severus of all people ruin everything for me? I mean he's too good looking to be bad. I know I said I'd never do it but perhaps I need to use that spell on him. His personality could do with a serious altering. Oh who am I kidding I love him with my entire being and I know I could never do that to him._

 _Aberforth tells me things are going well in the pub. I've asked him to look out for anything suspicious but he won't do it. I should have known better then to ask him to do anything for me as he never does nor does he ever understand the hidden meaning in it. I shouldn't have to say to him please dear brother ensure that Severus never finds love with a woman in Hogsmeade and do all you can to scupper his efforts. If I can't have that man he'll never be allowed to love or ever marry anyone else. I don't care if he grows old alone he'll be doing so if I can't have him. He fails to notice I have eyes and ears all over the place here and he will not find happiness while I'm horny and alone. I found a photo of Severus somewhere and I swear to god I had such fun tonight. Minerva even asked me if something good had happened to me to make me so happy. I said it hadn't and that I'd realised the true beauty of life._

 _Rolanda has taken up ballroom dancing and she had me practicing with her last evening. She's very talented at it and is a good friend. I wonder if she has a lover if not I know the perfect man for her. Hymen Wyatt could use some loving in his life._

 _I've been trying to dig up dirt on the Minister for magic but so far nothing. He has accepted some money from people as bribes but other than that nothing. He's clean as a whistle. I can't ever minister at this rate but with my chief warlock of the Wizengamot title maybe I don't need to be. I can just control things from the outskirts. Yes I will make sure to bug his office so I may always know what he's doing or dealing with even I choose to never act on it. Yes that's what I'll do. He's bound to screw up somewhere along the line and at least this way I can catch him. And hey who knows if I discover something Rita or prophet worthy I can sell it to them anonymously and make a fortune._

 _Been into the bank today as Molly is demanding more money which I don't have/ won't give her. I'll have to dip into Harry's funds again. Well that was interesting to say the least. It says that I can't access his accounts now although I should be able to what with being his magical guardian. It says here I'm no longer his magical guardian but my status in the Wizengamot can change that in a heartbeat. Never fear Albus Dumbledore account manager is here. That does have a ring to it doesn't it. I'll have to see if I can make it into a song. Maybe I should consider a singing career. It's not something I've ever thought of doing. Instead of Jack I'll be an Albus of all trades. My god I could make millions in this alone._

 _Maybe I should design my own cologne and gift it to Severus and Minerva. She could do with some new perfume. Her own one must be getting a bit old much like her. Hmm I'd love a child of my own to be a powerhouse of information. She's my dear friend. Do you think she'd have my baby? She's in love with me so of course she would. If not I know of a spell or two to loosen the mind a bit. Let's face it the most amazing woman to ever live would have the best children and team that with my super swimmers and you've got a winner from my wiener. Ha! That's not something I ever thought I'd say._

 _Luna Longbottom has a rare gift of being an actual seer. I can see that I would never be able to pull the wool over her eyes as she knows too much already. I think I'll be giving Sybil a great home to live in while Luna takes her job. She may well be the youngest teacher in a century. Well there is a first for everything. What an asset to have in your life whoever marries her will be chosen by me. Only the best for the best I say. She's not just anyone and no lout is ever going to get her love. I'll have to teach her how to have standards like me._

 _Hermione Granger knows too much altogether for a mudblood so I'll have to suppress her thought processing centre a little bit. She's too intelligent and someone who knows too much is a danger to herself and everyone all around her. Stupid bitch will do what I say or be expelled and as she'd hate that I know she'll comply. It's a great day when Albus gets all he wants._

Right now she'd read too much for today but would continue tomorrow until she'd read it all. Turning in for the night she fell asleep straight away due to exhaustion from reading so much.


	18. Dumbledore's Diary part 3

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Thanks ever so much for all the support. Please read and review. Love and fluffy hugs, Moon x**

Minerva woke up realising it was Saturday and as she had no classes and only some marking she'd get the marking done and then continue reading. Hmm interesting I made a mistake on purpose here and Luna Longbottom has simply given me the right answer anyway. In fact all four of them have. What the devil? I would have thought people would have slipped up on this question yet they did not. Well I'm still marking them for being smart asses! she thought to herself as she marked their papers. Once done she ordered some lunch to be delivered to her rooms and took off from where she'd stopped last night.

 _I asked Severus to check it out for me which he did. I made up some cock and bull story about being nervous for them all which he bought thank god. He said to me that asides from them being brilliant he doesn't know what else to tell me. This is one magical mystery I will solve if it kills me. I will see his most inner thoughts whether he wants me to or not. No one will ever be abe to hide things I want to know from the great and all powerful Albus Dumbledore._

 _I can't have what I want or can I? Hmm I could use the polyjuice potion on someone unexpected and then just fuck him senseless until I've had my fill. All I need to do then is erase his memory and either let him go or keep him somewhere on reserve when I need a good seeing to. Hmm an extreme compulsion charm is called for I think._

 _I just did a member of staff. I can't believe it! It wasn't even the member I wanted but I guess you can't have it all. Maybe I should give her bad news more often. She was banging. I mean I've never come so hard in my life. She was so rough with me. I mean my dick still has bruising. Madame Pomfrey had to tell me to not play so vigorously with it next time which was mortifying. I hadn't the heart to tell her I really got it fucking a teacher. Maybe I can employ her just for me and tell her I have found someone else to do her job but she can be my personal clairvoyant. Hmm oh Sybil those lips do wonders for me._

 _SHIT! Sybil wants more and said that if I don't give it to her she'll tell everyone. I can't bring myself to curse the poor dear. Oh well here goes!_

 _Who knew there were so many uses for hot fudge. It's a great cleaner plus seeing him licking it off his face was fucking sexy. Why does everyone just think I have no sex and it's alright. I need it. Things like that will never be alright._

 _I wonder does Minerva pleasure herself? Isn't that a tantilating thought? Hmm. If she doesn't already do it she should because she's far to stressed. If she came even once she'd be a better person. You should always look for ways to improve yourself as even I need to improve constantly. Unfortunately I'm not above that either! You know what maybe I should seriously improve myself. I mean I can only get hotter and I may even get a man this way. I do know I'll never have Severus but that doesn't mean I should think I wouldn't ever be able to get a man. I can have any man I want to who isn't Severus and really is that a bad thing? I don't think so._

 _Sirius is hiding something with Severus and as I know he's not gay I wonder what it is. Severus has never seemed so happy in his life. Just what are they playing at fucking jerks. No one gets to ammend a twenty or so year rivalry just like that. They should always hate one another. I am sorry I may have to stoop to the levels of pranking if it means they are no longer friends. This is outrageous. I can not have those men being friends._

 _Thansk a bunch ministry now I have to hire the jerk. My god will he be a thorn in my side much like that muggle song my mother liked in the eighties. I found a secret passageway in my office the other week. It must have been there since the time_ _of Godric. It was filled with some of his journals and led to his personal bedroom. Unfortunately nothing of interest which could help me was in there. It would seem he had a lot of courage but believed in honesty too. Where is the courage in that? There's no courage in that only a whole load of pansy style behaviour._

 _The Student records are a joke. I could have sworn that beside Hermione's name it said Granger yet here she is in school a Potter no less. Damn those idiot muggles always having our surnames. It's not on. I mean anyone would think she was married to Harry or some such bullshit. The idea is laughable. Oh imagine if they were siblings. Thankfully I know that to be totally not the case._

 _Is it me or does Harry now look a bit different? It's like he had a glamour of sorts on him and it was just removed or something. He's always had dark hair but now it seems to be much darker. Also are his eyes now deeper in colour? I need sleep. Clearly this lack of sleep is making me imagine things. Hmm I must have also imagined that thing about Hermione's name too._

 _Whoa! This is amazing. Wow those muggles sure know how to make a good dinner. I'll have to teach the Hogwarts elves that. I asked Blaise Zabini if he knew about it and he said I was being weird. He is Italian after all so it's not so unreasonable that I think he should know about it. I'll have to ask his mother about it. Well that was a balls. It turns out the dish isn't even Italian but Greek. Well you can't have it all._

 _Someone said I should go on vacation to Amsterdam but I don't know why._

 _WHOA THAT WAS THE BEST VACATION EVER. I had so much sex and drugs and... damn it no rock and roll. Next time I'll make sure to have rock and roll too. What even is rock and roll? Maybe a student would know. Hmmm no I definitely don't want to do that. I don't even play a bass guitar. These muggles sure have weird ideas about music. Give me Celestina Warback any day._

 _In your face Minister. See Polyjuice potion can work for even me. I just walked down the Paris runway. I didn't get the signifigance of walking in a straight line but this Kate Moss individual who I chose did well anyway. The real girl was very shocked claiming it wasn't her but everyone said it was and didn't believe her. I can't use magic on her so I just let her think she's mad. She's currently in rehab or what not now although I don't know what rehab is. Maybe I should go there. She's very stupid to get all worried about this model thing. It's not exciting I just walked in a line while people took my photo. It didn't feel good. And they say people actually want to look like that. They're all insane._

 _I just smelt Minerva's underwear. It was placed in my laundry by accident and it smells like strawberries. You'd never guess that woman could have such an interesting life. Well at least it wasn't fish or something disgusting. I think I'll keep these after all they could be good wank material if no man is available to do it for me. Great now I can't ever look at her the same way. For gods sake!_

She finished reading that section in disgust. She couldn't ever look at him the same way herself. She went off to dinner feeling highly freaked out. What else would this blasted diary reveal to her.


	19. Quick actions

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review it thanks love Moon x**

Minerva's plan was to read the diary in its entirety and then expose Dumbledore for what he was. A disgusting cretin is what he was and nothing less. Thankfully there wasn't too long left in the diary. The sooner she could finish it and expose him the better. She couldn't believe Sybil had screwed Albus but then again Sybil did always have dependency issues. Dumbledore was currently baffling everyone at the hospital where he was now very sane indeed. They did various gruelling tests and had no choice but to release him back to his job and so on. That wouldn't be the end to his troubles though as he'd be finding out tomorrow.

Minerva had decided that she couldn't wait to read the whole diary and would just call Madam Bones to her office at once. The floo went off Madam Bones stepping elegantly through.

"Good afternoon Minerva. Is everything with Susan alright or have you called me here for a different reason?" she asked taking the seat which had been offered to her by Minerva.

"Susan is fine. I trust you cleared your afternoon like I asked you to. Would you like some tea and cakes?" she asked as Amelia nodded.

"Yes that would be nice. I take cream and two sugars and I'd like a Victoria Sponge slice!" she said to the elf who'd just popped in.

"Now I have a very incriminating diary I discovered in Albus' office and he's back to work today with a clean bill of health. I need you to read this and tell me where we should go from here" she said handing the diary over to Amelia.

"But Minerva this is so big. I'll tell you what I'll do. In the Auror corpse we have a spell enabling us to read things of all lengths in the space of twenty minutes. Amuse yourself for a few minutes and I'll just read it then we can decide what to do next. I can't imagine it'll be that incriminating but judging by your face I can see I have a lot to learn. Oh no just what has he written down!" she said as Minerva smiled at her.

"I should tell you before you read it that some of what's in the diary are his thoughts and some of what's in there he's written down himself!" she said as she pulled out some work to correct while Amelia was covered in a silver light as she set to work reading the diary.

Twenty minutes later the silver light died down as Amelia leapt from the seat vomiting into the waste paper basket at the side of the desk.

"This is the most sickening thing I've ever read. I can safely say that to look at him you'd never exactly know he had these kinds of thoughts and I can safely say I won't be forgetting this anytime soon. I am sorry but I'll have to make an immediate arrest which does involve throwing up an anti- apparition charm so he can't escape. I'll not be popular for this but people will need to read the diary within the Wizengamot to understand why he's being arrested. We'll have to make copies of it and give one to every member using the spell I've just used there. This will ensure everyone at least understands. Excuse me one moment!" she said pulling out a two way mirror.

"Auror Shacklebolt please come to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and please when you arrive put up an anti- apparition charm. We're arresting Albus Dumbledore and judging by the evidence I have he won't be leaving jail for a very long time. Thank you!" she said hanging up as the said Auror arrived a few moments later with Auror Johnson for back up in case they'd need it. They put up the charm and then Minerva knowing what Albus was like put up a charm preventing anyone who was with an animal leaving the school as he would surely try that with Fawkes if he thought he could get away with it. An emergency Wizengamot meeting was called for and all members came at once feeling very confused indeed as they'd been told they were all in for the shocks of their lives.

Ascending the stairs they gave the password to his office and he called them to enter looking very jolly indeed. Clearly being out of the insanity ward at St Mungo's was agreeing with him.

"Hello Amelia, Kingsley, John to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked them kindly and she was outraged that he could sit there so casually with not even the faintest idea of why they were there in the first place. Was he so clueless? Well clearly he was.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby under arrest for many heinous crimes and will be taken into custody immediately. No less sleeping with a staff member who is vulnerable at the best of times anyway! Auror Johnson arrest this man at once!" he said as Dumbledore got up calling Fawkes to him and they left the room only to land in a different part of the castle. No matter what he tried he couldn't escape the castle and he simply didn't understand it. Eventually he was brought back to his office by Fawkes who was exhausted from bringing him from place to place constantly and had returned to rest on her perch. He tried to apparate away but found he couldn't. He was stunned and magical suppressing cuffs were placed around his wrists the sounds of them closing like clanging bells ringing in his ears.

"I have no idea what I am supposed to have done but sleeping with a member of staff who might I add wanted it is not a crime. I know more about the rules then most of you have ever known as I've written quite a lot of them myself. You won't be able to pin anything on me I am sure of that. I like you Amelia please don't make me help you lose your career but I must stress that if you don't cease this at once I'll have you fired!" he cried out as the anti- apparition charm was lifted and they went at once to a holding cell where he was secured where he was to wait until he was raised up to the main platform for his trial. Entering the court room with Kingsley and Minerva at her sides Amelia stood up to face everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore has been arrested for various crimes and we understand that you weren't expecting this in a million years but we have proof in the form a diary which everyone will receive a copy of. Using a spell we in the Auror Corpse use to read whole books in no time everyone will be able to read the book in twenty minutes. It is my hope that after this everyone will understand why he was arrested at once" she said as everyone gasped. Some people even looked at her in sheer disgust.

"Amelia this is outrageous release him at once lest we all look like total fools. I will not have this ministry slandering an innocent man!" shouted Fudge from his podium.

"Minister please remember what happened the last time you objected to someone being put on trial and with all due respect shut up lest you fail anymore then you already are. You will very foolish in a moment when you see what he's done!" she said fiercely.

The diaries were passed around and the spell was cast. It was amusing to see the entire court in their court garb glowing silver. She had to restrain a chuckle at the sight. The results would be interesting once the spells had worn off.


	20. The Courtroom part one

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Moon x**

Amelia looked around and as she did so realised people were probably going to be sick like she had been. As there wasn't much she could do as the spell was wearing off in a minute she put up force fields of protection around each person and their section so that if they got sick it wouldn't go all over the courtroom and maybe just all over themselves. As simple spell afterwards could remove it from their clothing if the need arose. Telling Minerva her plan they both got to work and just as the spell ended everyone vomited in a sea of puke green walls which covered them and their sections totally. Most people were disgusted by it but as she had previously said to Minerva a quick spell removed it from their persons.

The minister was now a shivering pale mess rocking back and forth in his seat as though highly traumatised. What could they do now?

 _"As I can no doubt tell by the clean-up in operation you all saw what I did and were as disgusted as I was about it. Now currently he's the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot disgusting as it is to say so. I agree he should be punished but a lot of people outside of the Wizengamot who haven't seen what we have may condemn us if it's not done properly. I won't have this ministry thought of as an evil mongering crowd who kill peoples most looked up to person just because they can. It's not true obviously but as we all know everyone looks up to Dumbledore for what he did with Grindlewald. What should we do about this? I want to act in the best way which will cause the least scandal and I mean the least!"_ he proclaimed seriously.

He was leaving with them a lot to think of and he knew it. Everyone agreed he was a filthy old letch however they could also see that no one else would know that and resent them for it. Madam Longbottom raised her hand and was invited to speak.

 _"Obviously we do not wish anyone to know what he's done because it's so heinous they would likely vomit like we did or worse however he needs to be punished. I would suggest we make up some kind of crime to charge him with which won't reveal too much about what he's really done. He was at one point a dear friend to me and I've never been more upset and betrayed in my life. He has done and said unspeakable things. If there is any true dark lord it is him. Yes he who must not be named did bad things but you always knew that you were getting torture and murder with him. You had no idea with Albus and that's truly the worse of two exceptionally dark evils"_ she said dabbing at her eyes with handkerchief as the tears fell in large amounts.

He'd been at her house numerous times in the past. Had he been planning to attack her or something? Would she have known or suspected it likely not she thought bitterly.

 _"Augusta you raise a valid point here. The less people who know what he's really done the better! Unfortunately for him I can't think of what we should be charging him with. All of what he has done is too intense to tell anyone…..WAIT I HAVE IT! We will charge him with all he's done but I am hereby enforcing a confidentiality agreement which we must all sign. It will state that no matter what should happen here we may never talk about it in the presence of anyone else. This does include animagus' and we will add in the appropriate charms for such just now as we all know how small some animagus' can be and we wouldn't want anyone to accidentally overhear this information should we chose to discuss it amongst one another at another point in time. Ok so here we are it's done. I'm signing it now and passing it around. Please sign it!"_ he said doing so and passing it around the room.

Minerva and Amelia were some of the first people to sign it. Minerva was very nervous indeed about becoming the new Headmistress of the school which was indeed very likely now. Who would teach her classes and what would happen to the school as a whole. She raised her hand and was asked to speak.

 _"I just have a question about what will happen to the school now. I know I will be the headmistress of the school but who will teach my classes now and who will be the new Deputy Head of the school? I just want the right person to be chosen if you understand what I'm saying!"_ she said as everyone looked to her thoughtfully.

 _"Well Minerva have you got any suggestions for who could be the Deputy Head and or fill your position?"_ asked Fudge as everyone wondered what she'd say.

 _"I do yes. I know someone very qualified to teach the subject as he did a mastery in it. Remus John Lupin would be the best candidate in my opinion. Yes he is a werewolf but he was turned when he was six years old by Fenrir Greyback against his wishes. I think it only fair we give him a chance instead of always discriminating against those who are different when it's not their own fault they're different. Why should he have to spend his whole life paying the price for Fenrir's actions? I would like to appoint him to teach the class and insist that he teach all day every day for three weeks solid each month with a week off each month so he can go away to change and return again to work when he's rested and better. What do you think minister emphasis on you!"_ she said side glancing at Delores.

He paled at that. He'd not expected that at all. _"I think we can all surmise that whether we like it or not he's the only qualified individual available to do the job however I don't agree with what you're saying in terms of him teaching. I move to vote that Remus John Lupin should be allowed a pardon to teach Transfigurations at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry taking only three or four days off when he needs to change. The ministry will of course supply him with a lifetime supply of Wolfsbane Potion. Vote now as to whether he should get the job"_ he said as everyone listened to him.

 _"Are you mad Minister? Obviously she's brainwashed you and we can all see it here before our very own eyes. Remus John Lupin is a dangerous filthy half breed can we really afford to put all those pureblood students in his class in all that danger? I don't want people to think you've lost your marbles Cornelius. Please see reason. He is dangerous and whether or not he chose to become a werewolf the fact remains that this is what he is. Are we all so blind to his supposed qualifications that we can't see the dangers?"_ snapped Delores losing her composure.

 _"While you make a valid point Delores that most werewolves are bad and dangerous people I've had him followed on and off over the years as Dumbledore had insisted he was a good guy and I can say he really is. All he wants is to have and lead as normal a life as he can. He really doesn't want any trouble and has a self-esteem which is so low that it's almost criminal! Now please refrain from shouting out again and vote as you see fit"_ he said as she scowled at him.

It wasn't fair no one ever listened to her or took her seriously. Even when she'd had her own father fired no one had cared much to listen to her then either as she'd rose through the ministry ranks to her current position.

Everyone vote one by one and it was decided he could teach there but not hold the Deputy Head's position and he'd have to take a few days off to change each month so students would have to miss his lessons for a few days a month but it wouldn't seriously impact them too much as with what the minister had proposed each year would miss a maximum of three classes a month which could if truth be told caught up upon as soon as he returned.

 _"You have voted and he will have the position of Permanent Transfigurations Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who will be your Deputy Head Minerva or have you decided yet?"_ he asked her as she smiled at him.

 _"Thank you all he'll do very well I am certain of it. Yes my Deputy Head will be Professor Filius Flitwick. Thank you!"_ she said as Delores let out another howl of rage.

 _"Oh right and I suppose we'll all ignore the fact that he's a half breed too. Is there no one in that blasted school who's pureblood and good. For goodness sake where are all the normal people going? Forget pureblood although that would be ideal half the people there aren't even fully human. Are we all simply going to forget that? I don't doubt that the midget elf thing is a good teacher but a Deputy Head he is not!"_ she said as murmurs went around the room.

 _"Delores he is not on trial here today and we all know you have personal opinions as do we all. Don't let those cloud your judgement if you can help it. You are not on trial here either so unless you wish for that to change instantly kindly shut up and move on woman because your prattling is wasting time I don't have. If you did your damn job well instead of nit picking everything you see you'd know that. Secretary my arse! This Court will take a half an hour recess for coffee and when we convene again we'll decide what to do about Dumbledore. Court is in recess see you back here in half an hour!"_ he said banging his gavel on the sound block and leaving the podium as everyone joined him. This would be an interesting court case that's for sure.


	21. The Courtroom part two

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Thank you for all the support so far it's been wonderful. Please read and review love Moon x**

Everyone returned to court after the coffee break with a refreshed mind and a fresh prospective on the situation. Most of the people had taken a pepper up potion while they'd been on break so felt much better physically now. There was still the matter of the things he'd done which had been good and those needed to be addressed before they could decide what to do with him in terms of a punishment.

"Okay. Order! Order! Now we know that Dumbledore himself did rid us solely of Gellert Grindlewald which is something that can never be forgotten or simply ignored. It is his actions after this however which were most disgusting. Just because he did that did not give him free reign to do whatever he wanted to and this was one of his biggest failings in life as he thought it did. He became bigger then himself and lost all of his humility. Yes it was good that he did these things but one sole exceptionally good deed does not erase the countless bad ones he did. I feel we need to have each member of his staff come before us and whilst under veritas serum asked about their opinion of him and whether or not they ever helped him. It can aid us in knowing whether he made his staff do things for him magically or otherwise through blackmail as we need to know the extent of what he's done before a punishment can be decreed upon him. As we have Minerva here with us it's only fitting we begin with her. The students of the school can have a weeks holiday to stay and or return home to family because of an emergency which doesn't concern them. They will appreciate the break I am sure. Mr Sirius Orion Black as the newest member of the staff will not be questioned as he can't have been manipulated in such a short space of time. Minerva please go first!" he said as the others agreed with what he was saying.

"I don't need to take the serum to tell you he did things he shouldn't have but I will of course take it anyway!" she said as he began to question her once the serum had been administered.

He decided to start with a routine question and then move on to what he really wanted to know. "Please tell me your full name and where you grew up".

 _"My name is Minerva Josephine McGonagall and I was born in Edinburgh and grew up in the Scottish countryside."_

"Did Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ask or force you to do something you weren't ok with?"

 _"Yes he did over the years. Albus told me that if I couldn't accept the Slytherin students bullying and accept that everyone deserves all the chances in the world I would be fired. He told me that I have to ignore the fact that they treat everyone awfully because at the end of the day punished students become dark students. He told me I should be happy that my Gryffindors are such well behaved students and not punish other people. He said Severus Snape is allowed to treat the students any way he sees fit because he's had a harder life then all of us combined and so to complain about him too often is to be fired. Also although he's probably not aware of it I know for a fact that he erased my memory on many occasions!"_ she said sounding disgusted.

"Can you please explain to me how you know for sure that he erased your memory on several occasions?"

 _"I know it because as you are aware each family has spells which only a member of that family may cast. They can tell anyone they chose about it but only they will be able to cast it. The McGonagall family has a spell you would cast on the door of any area you are in quite often as I did with my office and classroom door. This spell would tell your mind something of your choosing when the spell was originally cast each and every time you enter the room. Originally my ancestors had their home doors telling their minds to make sure they'd out the fire and so on. For me I always had it tell my mind to check my memory for holes as I was always terrified of forgetting things in old age or having my mind attacked. I did this initially so I wouldn't forget things but unfortunately as time wore on I had to do so because of Dumbledore as he kept messing with my mind. So the door would say to me check your memory for holes in case someone has erased or tampered with your memory in any way. It can be annoying each time but I would rather be safe then sorry. I am not a trained healer in that area but I was able to unblock some of them, the memories he'd hidden I mean. The rest are still hidden or suppressed and I don't like that. It feels like I have something disgusting and or foreign in my head all the time. I would like them to be unblocked professionally by someone who knows what they are doing and then removed from my person."_

"I am sorry to hear about that as that's awful. I wonder if you could possibly use that spell on some of the people here but only the important people and not just random employees if you get my drift. It would certainly be handy to remember these things each time we entered our offices and so on."

 _"I can do that yes and I will do it for certain people only as it is a family spell and I wouldn't want just anyone getting the benefit of such a close family spell as ours. I'm sure you understand"_ she said as he nodded at her that he did.

"Can you please tell me what memories you were able to unlock and then we'll see about you getting the rest of those pesky memories unblocked and removed as we can now do that. I should also state that this can be done with anyone else whose suffering with trapped or hidden unwanted memories now!"

" _I can but it isn't pleasant. I witnessed or shall we say caught a seventh year Slytherin Student raping another student and just as I had separated them and was about to give out the severe punishment Dumbledore appeared there almost from out of nowhere telling me that people who do not give those who deserve it second chances make those people evil and dark. He said he wouldn't want me to become one of those people. He then said it would be best I forget it altogether and erased my memory of the event. The girl was not a pureblood and what disgusts me more then anything else was that Albus said we mustn't do anything about it lest we sully his name any further then she had already. He'd raped the girl and yet it was her fault for 'sullying' his line. Did you ever hear such nonsense? In another circumstance he made me forget that a group of girls had tortured a muggleborn girl to the point that she almost died because she wouldn't swear allegiance to Voldemort. I swear to god people should be in jail Minister! It's not right and I want no hand, part or act in it"_ she said seriously.

"This sounds exceptionally harsh my dear and I am so sorry he abused you like that. Please tell me before you go did you ever use an unforgivable on someone and if so who was it?"

 _"I used the Imperious Curse on Lucius Malfoy once to get him to say what I wanted him to as Albus had asked me to poison him which I wouldn't do. He said if I didn't do it I could kiss my job goodbye. I Imperioused Lucius to say a few things that he would likely say had he been poisoned. Albus fell for it. I love my job and couldn't lose it. Besides which whether Albus likes it or not I think we all know how clean or lack thereof Lucius is. He was in with Voldemort up to his neck and damn well we all knew it. He's done much worse to people he's been torturing and we all know it so me making him say a few strange things is nothing really if you think about it!"_ she said as the antidote was given to her.

"Thank you Minerva for your honest account. It has been most insightful. We will get you the help you need right now. To the rest of you cancel your schedules for the next week as the staff will all be questioned each day. Do not worry about pay as each member will receive two hundred galleons a day from the Ministry that they would have earned if they weren't going to miss work at their various departments and so on. As for Dumbledore he can stew in it as far as I'm concerned. We'll get to him when we're ready. This court is adjourned and will resume tomorrow at ten am sharp. Good evening everyone!" he said stepping from the podium as they all left with Minerva being escorted to the mind and memory section of the Health Department for the treatment she sorely needed. Her memories would be unlocked and then removed where they'd be played for the Wizengamot and Hogwarts staff in it's entirety to see. If staff had something to hide this would show everyone what it was whether or which. Tomorrow sure would be interesting.


	22. A harrowing memory unlocked

**Here's the next chapter. I warn you that this one is a bit harrowing and I've never written one like it before. Thanks for all the support and glad people are liking this so much. Please read and review thanks love Moon x**

Minerva entered the lift at the end of the hall terrified. She knew these memories needed to be unblocked but she was honestly terrified of what else she might see. She entered the Department of Health heading for the memory and mind section. She entered and was approached by a woman in a tartan suit. "Hello Professor McGonagall my name is Madeline Rose and I've been assigned by the Minister himself to help you out. Now we understand that you have some very well hidden memories in your mindscape however we now have a way of removing them carefully from your mind. Current law states that we need to watch each one when they're all removed. I am sorry about that one as it's not a law everyone is so fond of. Let's begin. Sit on this seat comfortably. You'll feel a pulse in your head in a moment and then you should feel a couple of sharp pin pricks and then the experience will be over" she said as Minerva took in all she was saying whilst trembling with fear.

She was a Gryffindor and she could do this no problem. "You may Proceed Ms Rose and thank you for explaining things so thoroughly to me!" she said as she moved around a bit until she was most comfortable. She eventually found that sitting with a firm cushion behind her back and a scented candle beside her was as comfortable as she was going to get. She waited a while and then felt the light pulse. It hadn't been nearly as invasive as she'd thought it would be. She was relaxing for quite some time as it would appear these memories had been deeper then either of them had thought. One hour later she felt pin pricks like a swarm of bees and and let a shriek out. It had really hurt but then Madeline was there handing her a small glass of firewhiskey which she downed in one. It did work to alleviate her pain. A huge pensive was brought forward. She looked ahead at it tremmers filling her hands until she had to settle herself with some deep breathing. She and Madeline submerged into the memory.

 _Minerva saw herself bustling down the corridor to the headmasters office with an exceptionally angry scowl on her face. Storming up the stairs she burst into his office without knocking. "Albus I swear to you either the bullshit with Slytherin stops or Severus can find himself a damn jail cell. I don't care what you think anymore. Severus was caught this evening sleeping with a student no less. What do you seriously intend to do about it? Don't even think about it Albus. Legillimens on someone who is unworthy is illegal and I don't want you to end up in the jail cell beside him. Sort him out now! If it was up to me alone he'd be fired so fast he wouldn't know what hit him!" she snapped. Albus raised his head with a look of white anger on his face. The anger was so palpable that you could have cut it with a knife._

 _"SEVERUS WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME OR A STUDENT! I HAVE SEEN TO IT AS BEST I CAN HE WILL NEVER SCREW SOMEONE ELSE MUCH LESS A STUDENT. DO NOT LIE TO ME BITCH! I HAVE KNOWN YOU ALL MY DAMN LIFE DO YOU CARE SO LITTLE FOR ME THAT YOU'LL RUIN MY LIFE WITH THESE LIES?" he snapped at her._

 _"YOU KNOW WHAT I KNEW YOU'D DO THIS. YOU ALWAYS DO. I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF HOLD SEVERUS HAS ON YOU BUT IT STOPS NOW. FINE THEN DO THE DAMN LEGILLIMENS AND YOU WILL SEE IT'S NOT A LIE!" she snapped back. He appeared to do so before roaring his head off in the most animalistic snarl she'd ever heard. Judging by this they could both see that he'd obviously realised she wasn't lying to him at all._

 _"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! I ASKED EVERYONE TO TELL ME OF WHAT SEVERUS DOES WITH THE DAMN OPPOSITE SEX AND NO ONE WOULD DO AS I ASKED. NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. HE'S SHAGGED SOMEONE ELSE! OH NO I DON'T THINK SO BITCH! YOU WANNA GIVE ME NEWS LIKE THIS ABOUT SEVERUS AND THEN LEAVE. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'D JUST LET YOU GO LIKE THAT. EXPELLIARMUS! he disarmed her before wrapping her up in chains. With a flick of his wand her robes were all torn down the middle as he approached her with a present erection. He appeared to force it into her whether or which._

 _No Albus. No please. I beg you no. Don't do this to me. You are better then this please stop! she screamed out as he told her to shut up. He had gone so forcefully that she was now covered in various welts and bleeding._

 _SHUT UP YOU STUPID SLUT AND JUST TAKE IT. NO WONDER YOUR LAST HUSBAND DIED HE PROBABLY SAW YOUR UGLY ASS AND THOUGH WHERE THE HELL DID I GO WRONG IN LIFE TO MARRIED TO SUCH A GHOUL. THEN HE DIED BECAUSE HE SAW NO WAY OUT. STOP WRIGGLING YOU STUPID BITCH. LIFELONG FRIEND MY ARSE. HE BETRAYED ME THE STUPID SLUT AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR TELLING ME ABOUT IT LIKE IT IS SOMETHING CASUAL TO BE SCOFFED AT! he snapped back at her whilst hitting her with stinging jinxes to get her to shut up. Her body was now covered in bleeding welts and lacerations as he continued to force himself upon her while she wept until he was satisfied the message had gotten through._

 _"Better erase this we wouldn't want anyone knowing you paid the ultimate price for Severus' betrayal. Better take this out of my memories too as we can't have anyone else remembering this either. Goodnight Minerva sleep well won't you?" he said with a false smile on his face. She could see the memory leaving her mind as she smiled and bid him goodnight._ It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to witness although from what she'd seen him do at the end it did explain why it wasn't in the diary. She emerged from the memory crying and rocking back and forth in the arms of Madeline who couldn't believe what she'd just seen.

"At least you no longer have the memory in your head now ma'am. I am so very sorry this ever happened to you. It should never have been allowed to happen. If there is anything I can do before we view the next memories please let me know!" she said rubbing her hand on Minerva's back who threw up into a nearby bin.

"You are correct it should never have happened but I am a Gryffindor and I am strong. I will go on as most people do. I do not have the memory in my head any longer and to dwell on it now would be foolish as we can't be sure of when this happened. It could have been years ago. I refuse to dwell on this harrowing experience any longer then I need to. I can sleep at night with a clear conscience which is not something an animal like him can ever say so he deserves to rot in hell the bastard!" she called out before slumping into a pile of frantic tears. There was a logic to what she was saying but even if it had been yesterday or years ago it still really affected her. "I am so sorry I couldn't be brave enough. Some Gryffindor I am!" she sniffled as Madeline hugged her tightly.

"Minerva you are stronger then you think you are. You know sometimes the bravest people are those who face the absolute worst and still come out better on the other side. That's what my grandmother always said and I believe it's true for you too. You faced the worst and yet you're still here living and standing strong. Always be proud of what you've accomplished in life because you're better for not allowing these bad experiences to ruin you and there's a certain amount of extreme strength. Take ten minutes and then we'll view the next memory" she said as Minerva looked up in shock.

"You my dear are wise beyond your years and it's so refreshing to meet someone as caring and wise as you. Your grandmother is right. I'd have gotten on well with her I'm sure of it. Give me a moment and I'll be ready to continue. Even I can see that facing these memories is a bit like therapy" she said as Madeline went to get her some tea. It would be something else watching those memories but she'd need to be strong or as a strong as she could be.


	23. The second memory unlocked

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Moon x**

Madeline returned with the tea and Minerva graciously accepted it. "Minerva I forgot about a spell which can tell us exactly when these memories occurred. Would you like me to cast it for you?" she asked as Minerva looked up in shock.

"You know what that would help me. Yes I'd like to know that!" she said as the spell was cast.

"It happened ten years ago ma'am! Now let's view the next memory as there were many more memories then I expected to encounter" she said as the next memory was poured into the pensive.

Entering the memory she looked around to see she was at an elaborate function of some sort. It actually looked gorgeous. She saw Albus in the background bile coming back up to the front of her mouth. She was able to quell it long enough that it didn't overcome her. He pointed his wand at her calling out Imperio as she was struck.

"Minerva you will agree to do anything I ask you to in the next few minutes. You will support me in any way you possibly can. Don't worry I won't harm you only him" he said patting her shoulder in a motion that was meant to be reassuring but was everything but.

He summoned Severus to him who much to everyone's surprise didn't even put up a fight.

"I am assuming Albus that I agreed to meet you here or something did I?" he asked sounding very unsure. Even now Minerva could see there was already something seriously wrong with Severus however Albus was so blinded by his own actions that he couldn't even see it. It was obvious to her that whatever was wrong with Severus was not Albus' doing otherwise he'd have known about it by now.

"We are to be married using a blood bond and you know this Severus!" he snapped as 'Severus' face paled.

"Ugh and I actually agreed to this? What the hell was I thinking? _I clearly don't know Severus at all!_ No worries obviously I agreed I just don't remember when my judgement became so damn poor. Let's get this damn show on the road and hurry up as I have other things to do today!" he snapped. She'd noticed him muttering under his breath which Albus had failed to notice. It was now plain as day what was going on. Someone was obviously under the influence of Polyjuice potion and had been summoned here instead of the real Severus. They whoever they were, were clearly thinking Severus was now demented.

Obviously Severus had intended to go through with this and didn't tell him. He'd be kicking his arse next time he saw him. Damn the dark lord for asking him to impersonate Severus for the day to see what his life was really like. They approached the podium where the minister was waiting.

"Who allows this couple to marry in this magical manor?" he asked happily as Dumbledore responded that Minerva did.

"Is that true Minerva?" he asked her seriously as she smiled at him.

"Yes it is. I fully support them totally!" she responded.

Time wore on as they gave vows to one another. "Now that we have had the vows the blood-letting and blending can begin. You will each pierce yourselves with this knife and blend the blood in this bowl here before drinking one teaspoon of it each. Ok now that you have shed the blood and consumed the blood of the other I now pronounce you magically joined forever. Go in peace to love and serve the lord!" he said Albus looked critically at the Minister.

"Did you do this right? Severus still feels free to me! What the hell kind of trickery is this? Who in the hell did I marry?" he asked searching the ministers mind for anything untrustworthy shocked when he found nothing. Clearly this minster was useless but it wasn't his fault Severus felt off. Looking at the record of the binding marriage he screamed in rage as he saw Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been legally bound in marriage which cannot be broken at any time to Antonin Regulus Dolohov. He screamed out killing the minister before attempting to kill Antonin however he managed to get away before he could.

"I bet you're loving this Minerva aren't you?" he asked her shocked when she said she was. He was about to react when he remembered what he'd made her do chuckling to himself. He removed the spell and they returned back to the castle where he erased her memory and then his own. He couldn't have people knowing he'd legally and magically bound himself to Antonin Dolohov who was too stupid to understand the significance of the ritual he'd just done. However he'd done it wrong so it didn't really work however Dumbledore didn't need to know that. He'd bound himself to him but when it came to drinking the blood he'd pretended to do it and no one had been any the wiser. So he was now bound to him but it was not unbreakable and bound by blood for him. As they left the memory Minerva chuckled at it. She could see why he'd wanted no one to know about it. It was rather funny that one of the supposed best wizards on the light side couldn't tell the difference between the real Severus and a death eater using the Polyjuice Potion.

"This in no way excuses what he did to me before and it never ever will but it is funny and kind of like a sort of justice in a way. He deserved that. He's going to be suffering because of his own foolishness for quite a long time and this does make me feel good. Thank you Madeline for viewing this with me. It does dull the ache inside somewhat. How many more memories are there?" she said as Madeline checked the file.

"We have ten or so more ma'am. I am only too happy to support you!" she said as they poured another memory into the pensive smiling. Hopefully these memories would get slightly better and not always directly involve her. Only time would tell as they lowered their faces into the memory fully submerging into it.


	24. Memories number 3 & 4

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Moon x**

The vision came into view and they could both see Dumbledore and Rolanda Hooch discussing something. "Rolanda thank goodness you came as soon as you did. It's a total mess concerning that muggleborn Lyra Peterson. She's pregnant and I know not what to do. I should have explained to her about the contraceptive potion but as Poppy usually deals with that I didn't think to do so. She will be born in six months. I know not what to do. She propositioned me and I like a fool fell for it. I believed that she loved and needed me. I felt loved and needed by her but now she is saying she doesn't want to keep the baby. Dear friend what should I do? We can't have Dibbet finding out about this or he'll have my head and I'll never in my wildest daydreams allow that to happen. I am a very confused man. Please help me understand. Oh Minerva here you are. You know the situation. What should I do?" he asked them both looking highly distraught.

"Albus she may be seventeen but you certainly are not. What in the hell were you thinking of? I can't believe you'd do this to me! You were such a good friend to me and now this! Don't even bother. I'm done. I'm finished no more bullshit from you. You've changed and not for the better either. Just when did you think this would ever be ok with anyone much less her parents?" snapped Rolanda as Minerva fainted.

She was revived and shrieked. "Albus you've told some jokes in your time but saying that you plan to have more fun and tell more jokes in your life before saying that is extreme. You've gone down further in my estimation then anyone ever could. I have never been more disappointed in my whole life. Alas it has happened now and there is not much more I can in that regard. I think you better resign as soon as you can. You can't possibly stay on teaching after this!" she snapped at him as he raised his wand.

"You all should have given me advice I needed instead of judgements I didn't want. Fuck you all. I'll just take the child from her and erase her memories of it. NO ONE USES ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Obliviate!" he called out erasing their memories.

"Thank you Rolanda for bringing Minerva here she fainted but seems to be ok now!" he said as they both looked confused.

"No doubt a student prank or something. Never mind. Look after yourself ok!" she said leaving with Minerva on her arm. It was then that she saw the girl rushing in bleeding. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office at once and escorted the girl to the bed. A few moments later there was the sound of screaming and crying as he was informed she'd lost her baby. He disappeared behind the curtain as Minerva who'd returned for a pepper up potion saw him. The girl had died of septicaemia in the early hours of the morning. She could now tell as he'd been the last one with her that he'd killed her. He hadn't known she'd seen him. She emerged in shock crying. He'd killed a student and using his skills in alchemy and deception made it look like an accidental death which couldn't have been avoided in any way.

He'd taken the measures to see that Poppy was never once blamed. Her parents the girls of course had been devastated but had sickly thanked him for doing all he could always for their daughter. Minerva vomited at that as she had remembered this incident and had always thought he was a good guy who had tried to save her life. Now that she knew better it was unforgiveable and made her parents thanking him sick indeed. Of course they couldn't have known what he did but she did now and it would never leave her mind. He was an unconscionable man.

Was there anyone out there he'd not abused in some way, shape or form? Was he just incapable of preventing himself from ruining everyone's lives? She wept for the life of that innocent girl. Her parents had never been the same after that. The mother took her own life in a moment of exceptional grief and the father had followed her a year later when he could no longer cope with the massive losses in his life. This memory process was intense and highly moving. It also reminded her of the fact that she'd lost three babies after being told she had Rh disease by the mediwtich and would never be able to carry to full term a baby which would live afterwards. It was years before they found a cure and by then her child bearing days were behind her.

She was now in a crumpled heap on the floor balling her eyes out. She couldn't take the pain anymore. All those kids she could have had and never did. Her husband had left her for this reason and even if he didn't outright say it he made it obvious that this was why. Her second husband had been wonderful but alas he'd died years ago. She should be used to being on her own by now but still found it hard. She wondered how she'd approach life now knowing she needed something of comfort to come home to in the evenings. She'd definitely be getting a pet that's for sure. The biggest and neediest cat she could. She could play with him in her animagus form. Although unable to stop from crying she insisted they move on quickly as she wished to get this thing over as fast as she could.

The next memory she looked at made her blush wildly. She was in a locked abandoned classroom with none other than Horace Slughorn butt naked screwing him on the desk in there when the door was blasted open before a concealment and silencing charm was put up so whoever had entered wouldn't see them. It was Albus with Rolanda and they began screwing on the table as Minerva and Horace had moved to the other side of the room to avoid detection.

He seemed to screw Rolanda and then release her from the room after which point he turned voyeur watching Minerva and Horace who seemed too lost in their actions to stop what they were doing. As they climaxed sagging in their seats he erased their memories, cursed them both with a serious case of the dragon pox and insured they didn't hook up again. She remembered they'd agreed to marry. He was going to be her last chance at love. She couldn't bear children but he was always ok with it. As the memory moved on she witnessed Rolanda having his child before he took it from her, erasing her memory and sending the baby to a rich family friend to raise. It had been very difficult to watch. He'd merely wanted the child and dumped Rolanda like a hot cake afterwards. What was he doing getting girls pregnant, killing them, taking their children away and fantasizing about men. Just what went on in his demented head? They emerged from the memory with her feeling all sorts of things.

"Have a drink Minerva and we'll continue afterwards!" she said as Minerva said thank you.


End file.
